


籬下間的距離（CP：NS / 二翔 / 磁石）

by kaoki1103



Series: 磁石 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: ABO設定, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 82,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoki1103/pseuds/kaoki1103
Summary: ABO世界觀設定。與朋友接龍合寫文章。各系列番外不定期更新。＊2020/5/4 更新





	1. Chapter 1

01.

入夜漸深時，二宮記憶朦朧的摻和著濃郁的丁香味，曾經對丁香花有那麼的一點認知，也僅止於外表模糊的輪廓跟消縱即逝淡雅的芬香，基本上並沒有那麼鮮明的印象。  
暮藹的餘光照進狹隘簡陋的房間時，腦袋開始清醒的他絲毫意識到了什麼不對勁，完全不想面對這已經被一片亂七八糟信息素給淹沒的氛圍中，轉頭瞥了向有一抹陌生的背影正在均勻的呼吸著，看來似乎還是過於疲累的模樣。

「嗚⋯⋯頭好痛⋯⋯」，不想知道、不想面對，一切都只是錯覺。  
二宮還是輕輕的把被子覆蓋在對方身上，小心跨過對方側睡的身子離去，簡單清洗了一下自己後，極其罕見一大清早就出門買早餐準備隨便找個地方邊煞時間，邊苦思冥想要怎麼跟對方解釋這意外，心裡滿是苦惱委屈及百般的無奈⋯⋯

事實上那一天晚上，他一直以為這是一場荒謬至極的夢。

大概是待在這家居酒屋的第二年，差不多工作也步入了正軌，始終堅持打理內場的二宮，懶於面對顧客的各種應對及糾紛，懶得外場必須負責的各種社交互動。  
內場忙是忙，但是比起面對痛苦折磨般的人際溝通，他寧願躲在角落做好分內的標準流程。免除各方面麻煩，可以溫飽自己並且有個喘息空間可以對得起他生命不可或缺的一部份「遊戲」，那就是二宮對於生活過日子的一個準則。

事實上在這個多重性別的社會當中，他能夠滿滿的感受到各種無中生有的期望感跟道德社會下產生的刻板印象，僅僅只是先天上生理上的不同所產生出差異極大階級社會，真是令人作嘔。  
當家裡知道二宮在高中二年級時分化為Alpha時，就像普天同慶一樣，莫名其妙的不知道在期望些什麼，又在祝賀些什麼，到底這有什麼好的？不過就是個有生理條件略優勢的族群嗎？會因為這樣改變生活態度嗎？並不會吧？

有時二宮還是會嘟嚷著這些毫無根據的優越感到底是哪來的，即使在高中隱藏了自己稍晚分化出的性別，還是深深感受得到在教室內散發著滿是虛偽的階級感。

聽醫生說，自己所散發的信息素其實偏弱，所以只要透過少量的抑制劑，就可以隱藏得十分完美。即使如此，自己也漸漸可以開始分辨信息素的獨特味道，略有濕濕黏黏的，並不是很舒適的那種感覺。學習如何分辨，也學習如何去避免，把自己躲得遠遠的，遠離世俗紛擾，與遊戲作伴，渾渾噩噩的度日直到今天。

二宮和也一直覺得自己運氣不差也不壞，但最近真的是不知道是風水哪裡出了差錯，那一晚的居酒屋真的被操得一塌糊塗，一群又一群喝到爛醉的上班族，外場實在完全應付不來，在打烊之際，內場也是亂七八糟窘況之下，終究也被推到外場收拾好幾桌慘不忍睹的殘局。

說實話這種事也不是沒遇過，但令人心煩氣躁的是，在這個讓人不堪的善後之中，總是會有不識相的客人可以喝到酩酊大醉到打烊之後還死賴在桌上不走，二宮只能無奈的上前拍醒對方，委婉的請對方離開。

上前觸碰對方肩膀的那一瞬間，相信自己鼻子算是靈敏的二宮，即使只是一丁點點，從充滿酒氣味的混濁空氣中，若有似無卻顯得異常濃烈的特殊丁香味撲鼻而來，有一點濕悶，有一點點熱氣漸漲，刺激性一點一滴的從身上可以感受到，並且多了一陣讓人略有不適的暈眩感。

「這個傢伙有點不妙啊⋯⋯」  
二宮並不是個省油的燈，他聰明的迅速察覺到這個人不僅性別與自己天差地別，瞥過對方被瑣碎髮絲蓋住的腺體，正不斷隨著這位客人周圍體溫不尋常的上升逐漸紅腫膨脹，他確實正處於一個很不尋常的階段。

立刻察覺到不對勁的二宮並沒有置之不理，他很清楚Omega這個性別很容易受到自己生理上的影響，而選擇了告知另一位普通性別Beta的兼職外場，請好好帶領他離開這間店。說完那位外場同事也慌張的點了點頭，過去處理那位危險的Omega客人，自己也趕緊收拾一下剩下的桌子後，趕緊換上平常的休閒服離開這個工作場所。  
好死不死終電剛過，末班巴士也剛過，住在這個還算繁華商業都市核心的地方，也許多少能攔得到一輛計程車。

何其無奈，這是什麼厭世的發展。  
幸運的只經過了短短幾分鐘，一直覺得自己運氣沒有很好的二宮，就在這個時候意外攔截到了一輛路過的計程車，正想稱讚自己還是受到上天眷顧的時候進了車內，下一秒那一陣異常熟悉的丁香味又從空氣中瀰漫開來，那位不妙的客人竟然跟著進到車內了⋯⋯。

「喂！這位先生，這是我先攔到的計程車，麻煩你搭下一台可以嗎？」  
「⋯⋯對不起⋯⋯我真的⋯⋯必須盡快回家⋯⋯」  
對方全身不停的顫抖，身體也彷彿得了高燒似的滾燙，從外表感覺得到他現在非常虛弱，看了看眼角似乎還流過不少眼淚⋯⋯

⋯⋯二宮瞇起了雙眼，看著這副狼狽模樣的Omega，說實話潛意識也不知道哪裡少根筋，就沒有阻止他下車，默默的請司機開車，先說說自己的住家地址，不想浪費時間趕一個不速之客下車。

「這位先生要是你家跟我家不順路，你多付錢不要怪我喔⋯！」

⋯⋯

「你有在聽嗎？」  
停止看向燈光漸少的窗外，逐漸駛離商業區靜靜過了十分鐘有，這個男人就這樣失去意識般的睡在了車上。  
這下可好了，看著司機到達自己家時投以困擾的神情看著二宮，再看看對方彷彿一灘死水安靜的躺在旁邊⋯⋯。

「先載到這裡吧！我會帶他下車⋯⋯」  
二宮營業式的笑著給對方車錢，開啟車門後，將一動也不動的陌生人一手扛到自己肩上，比起他身上難耐的酒氣，更無法抵擋從他頸後散發濃郁的丁香充斥著二宮鼻腔，讓腦袋越來越暈眩，自己固定每個禮拜都會服用的抑制劑，今天大概要破例多吃兩顆才行了。

「這個人怎麼這麼重啊？⋯⋯」

\- TBC -


	2. Chapter 2

02.

二宮費了好大力氣把高自己沒多少的男人扛進自己住處中，一邊把人帶進門時，就在思考自己該把對方放在臥室還是丟在客廳，重心不穩差點讓對方直接重摔在地上，工作一整天的二宮也沒甚麼力氣再把對方拉起來，只能把人拖到電視機前的地墊上，眼見對方都這麼大動靜卻絲毫沒有要醒來的意思。

「先生，你到底要醒了沒？」

才一說完，二宮就覺得開口問這句的自己是個白癡。搔了搔自己的腦袋，想著把對方丟這應該沒問題，丟臥室的話，等一會兒他清醒了，說不準還把自己當作撿屍的變態，能做到如此已經是仁至義盡了。經過這番思考後就心安理得的留了件毯子給人，自己則是去盥洗準備就寢。

通常下班累得半死時，沾了床就能很快的進入夢鄉，不知是不是因為家裡有個陌生人的關係，二宮今天在半夜時並沒有完全進入熟睡狀態。半睡半醒之際感受到自己床鋪邊有下陷的感覺，還有撲鼻而來濃郁的丁香味。

「先生你是醒了嗎？這裡是⋯唔⋯！」  
二宮正想向對方解釋這裡是他家的時候，就被對方吻上嘴，來自對方的Omega信息素正透過這強迫的吻中湧入二宮的感官。這舉動帶來的暈眩感，比嗅覺感知到的來得強烈，趁著自己還存有理智時決定推開強壓在自己身上的男人。

「你知道自己在做甚麼嗎？」  
「⋯對不起⋯我⋯請幫我⋯唔⋯我不知道怎麼會這樣⋯」  
二宮愣愣的看著眼前顫抖的男人，男人眼見二宮沒反應，自顧自的伸手往二宮褲裡探去。二宮褲裡的傢伙被隔著底褲胡亂揉了幾下後，便被掏出來見客。

「身為Alpha的你，幫我一下吧⋯Alpha甚麼都不用失去，就能奪走別人很多東西⋯」，男人一邊自言自語的說著，一邊握著二宮的炙熱上下撸動。  
二宮不太懂眼前的人所說的話背後的意思，盯著對方濕潤的眼角、泛紅的臉頰，還有那該死又濃到無法忽略的信息素，平常無欲無求的二宮在這時卻起了反應。

男人看見他起了反應，露出像是嘲笑一般的表情，不曉得是在嘲笑他對陌生Omega起了反應，還是在嘲笑自己正順著本能沉淪慾望之中。男人起身將自己下身衣物全退去，爬上床跨坐在二宮身上。  
「抱歉⋯當作幫我個忙就好⋯」，男人邊說著一邊扶著二宮的下身使之進入自己。頂端才進入一些時，男人便皺起雙眉。  
「唔⋯痛⋯」，明明喊著痛，卻又執意要讓自己往下坐。  
「等、等⋯你這樣會弄傷自己的⋯」，二宮輕推著身上的人，希望他停下動作。  
「不然我不知道怎麼辦啊⋯」，男人一心只想趕快解決掉自己Omega本能而升起的慾望，卻又因現下的狀況急得逼出哭腔來。

二宮被這樣的狀況弄得一愣一愣，明明自己才是被強迫那方，怎麼搞得好像是他在強迫人似的，「你先起來，讓我幫你吧⋯？」  
雖然自己沒有和Omega有這方面的經驗，沒吃過豬肉但也看過豬走路吧。硬著頭皮提說要幫助對方。  
身上的人點頭答應緩緩起身，讓二宮退出自己體內。二宮坐起身看他因為發熱浸濕了身上的襯衫，「先脫下來吧？」  
男人點頭也很乾脆的將身上唯一的遮蔽物也脫下，二宮伸出一手撫上對方的胸膛，另一手往男人身下探去，男人被略微冰涼的手掌撫摸著發出舒服的嘆息。

二宮握住男人的前端，用著指腹摩擦著前端，對方因此輕叫了一聲，二宮看對方似乎也不是不舒服的樣子，撫著胸前的手開始對著乳首揉捏。  
「啊⋯不、別這樣弄⋯」，男人因為這樣的撫弄，身體顫抖的更厲害。  
「你看起來不討厭這樣啊⋯」，二宮示意讓男人看看自己正直挺，流出點點體液的前端。

男人別過頭不想面對這樣的自己，二宮見他這樣的反應，故意加大手上的動作。原先只有一手捏著一邊的乳首，看著另一邊，嚥口口水，俯身靠近將其含住。  
二宮也不知道自己為什麼會有這舉動，又將一切緣由推給了信息素牽動的本能。稍加舔弄後又吸吮了一下，就開始欣賞著自己的傑作，被弄到紅腫而挺立的乳首。  
「Omega都會這樣嗎⋯」，二宮在男人胸前低語，嘴裡的呼氣讓面前的男人又抖了一陣，摟住二宮的頸項，將另一邊胸膛靠近他。  
「另、另一邊也⋯⋯」  
二宮抬眼看了看男人，而對方只是通紅的臉緊閉著雙眼。照著對方的意思含住剛剛只用手指折騰的乳首，握著下身的另一手加快了撸動的動作。男人加重抓著二宮的肩膀的力道，在上頭留下不算明顯的指痕。  
「啊⋯不、不行了⋯嗯⋯！」，上下兩邊的刺激令男人很快在二宮手上繳械了。

二宮讓攤在自己身上還沒回過神的男人躺下，「現在幫你弄這邊，我會盡量控制力道的⋯」，邊說邊掰開男人的雙腿，手指向後洞口探去，在穴口周圍按壓幾下，便將指尖深入，卻也沒法推送得太深。  
男人僵著身體別過頭不敢看欺身在上的二宮，此舉卻令二宮有股無名火，扳過對方的臉面向自己，輕咬對方的唇後將舌探入對方的口腔。  
比起剛剛自己強吻二宮時，男人感受到二宮現在在口腔內與他交換的信息素更為強烈，鼻息間像是被柚木香包圍著，卻沒覺得自己被強迫，反倒一股安心感莫名湧出。  
二宮感覺到探入的地方開始越發濕潤，原本被緊絞著的手指也感覺到周圍的放鬆，用著指緣刮搔著內壁，一邊又增加了手指進去。一邊來回抽動的動作，一邊增加到第三指。

「應該可以了吧？」，看了眼身下的人，想詢問看看對方的感覺。結果對方甚麼也沒回答，只是用濕潤的雙眼盯著自己看而已。  
「那，我進去了喔⋯？」，語畢就握著自己抵住穴口。  
突然男人抓住二宮的手臂，「絕、絕對不能標記喔⋯只能臨時的！」  
「啊？這是當然的吧？」，自己也沒想過要跟甚麼人訂下終生約定，更不要說是跟一個第一次見面的陌生人，有了約定就有責任，這種重量對二宮來說是最不想承擔的，這也是二宮一直以來沒有去接觸Omega的原因。

「那、那快進來吧⋯」，男人紅著臉單手架起自己的一條腿。  
這樣的體勢讓二宮更好進入，緩緩的將傘狀頂端推入後，就挺身讓自己能沒入對方體內。男人被挺入所受到的刺激，使其放下自己的腿改抓著身側的床單。二宮手扶著對方的腰開始了抽送的動作。

「嗯⋯唔嗯⋯」，耳邊傳來的是身下人隱忍不住從嘴邊溢出的呻吟，說不舒服絕對是假的，二宮自己也是第一次做到這步，實際接觸Omega原來就是這種感覺嗎？被溫熱、濕漉漉的內壁包圍著的感覺，使二宮不自覺也加快抽送的動作。  
「⋯等、慢點⋯⋯啊嗯！」，呻吟突然提高了音調，二宮疑惑的對準剛剛令對方變調的地方抽動，引來男人的哀叫。大概就是這裡的吧，所謂的敏感點，這麼想著的二宮重點的往該處抽插。  
在二宮這精準的攻勢下，身下人在沒被刺激前端的狀況下，又再度繳械。高潮後的男人迷茫的看著在自己身上律動的二宮，二宮低下頭靠著男人的側頸，貪婪的讓對方帶著丁香味的信息素充滿自己的鼻腔，用力頂弄了一陣後便在對方體內釋放了有著自己信息素的體液。

強烈的疲憊感從腦門中襲上來，二宮全身無力的退開男人的體內之後，胡亂伸手緊抓著不遠處的枕頭，埋首進去，現在的情緒混亂到不知道該哭還是該笑，眼角餘光可以模糊的看到那個男人，他似乎也隨著剛剛那一陣高潮後，進入了深度睡眠狀態。

\- TBC -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：
> 
> 與朋友kanki第一次寫了磁石接龍文！ 其實當初討論的原點是「翔與他的廢物男友」XDDD  
但不知不覺就改啊改的進行到這裡，後面也跟當初設定的完全不一樣，起因於最近不管是番組影片還是活動，NINO對翔的感覺有點跟之前比起來太寵了點，所以就稍微把NINO的人格設定改軟很多W（不過大概要幾章之後才會明顯看得出來） 把NI放軟之後又不知不覺挖掘出很多新的萌點，希望大家也來看看這對被我們堆了許多設定出來的磁石有多萌！QQ


	3. Chapter 3

03.  


也許櫻井在睜開雙眼的那一瞬間，就已經意識到了這件事情的來龍去脈。

頭痛欲裂的斷層記憶一點一滴的拼湊起來後，透過本能性判斷出來的柚木餘香，昨天那名服務生模糊的殘影漸漸明朗，那個男人有著耐人尋味的香氣...深邃瞳孔...不對，不應該是這樣的感想才對⋯⋯  
櫻井使勁搖頭後不願面對現實似的不想翻開這件輕薄毯子底下覆蓋著污穢不堪的身體，但腰部傳來劇烈的疼痛還是無法掩蓋這個現實。

看著自己被拋棄在角落的背包，但似乎沒有被對方翻過，裡面內容物相當完整的保存在裡面，隨意翻了翻皮夾，一毛錢也沒少。  
緩慢的抵著腰繼續搜著背包底層，從裡拿起了快要沒電的手機......早上10點11分......午間新聞工作早該開始準備了，一時腦袋空白全身慌慌張張的櫻井只好迅速的起身，懷著歉意的擅自借用對方浴室，內心說聲道歉後便進去使用。  
  
  
在外面遊蕩許久的二宮，一直在焦慮到底該怎麼面對自己家裡那位陌生人的種種，還有昨天那個男人的那句話⋯⋯到底是什麼意思啊？  
『身為Alpha的你，幫我一下吧⋯Alpha甚麼都不用失去，就能奪走別人很多東西⋯』  
那個人到底憑什麼對初次見面的人說出這種極其先入為主的偏激價值觀，現在這件事情到底是誰失去了什麼，又是誰奪走了什麼，二宮怎麼想都是自己受到委屈的一方吧？沒事幹嘛把這種人帶回自己家，後悔都來不及了，想想怎樣對方只要分析一下昨天發生的事情絕對都可以告自己，真令人不爽⋯⋯

還是先回家看看那個男人醒了沒好了⋯⋯總得跟對方好好談談這件事情怎麼解決。

空無一人。

二宮頹然的進到家門後，那個人就這樣一聲不響的離開了自己家，雖然空氣拂過鼻腔還是能聞到若有似無的丁香味。  
「嘖⋯⋯」  
東張西望自己的家當也沒什麼被劫走的，浴室對方好像用過，不過倒是收拾得挺整齊的，睡過的地方也都弄得乾乾淨淨的，這傢伙看來還是個有基本禮節的人嘛！

不⋯不對⋯⋯這個人不告而別是想要當作這件事情沒發生過嗎？

心情莫名又不爽了起來後，無奈的走到餐桌前把鑰匙丟著，才發現桌邊有一個摺得非常整齊的紙條。

致二宮さん：  
昨天的事情我真的感到非常抱歉，也想當面跟你慎重的再道歉一次，今天我還有工作要忙到晚上，如果可以的話請等到晚上，我會二度造訪您的家，好好跟您討論這件事情的後續。

二宮緊皺著眉頭打量這張白紙黑字，這個人為什麼知道他叫什麼名字？為什麼他又不把自己的名字寫在紙條上面？為什麼這個人可以這麼的令人火大？  
二宮差點沒把那紙條丟進垃圾桶，心情差到把自己攤在家裡最舒適的小沙發上，隨意打開電視放大聲音，利用噪音轟炸逃避使自己焦慮的環境，也順手拿起手機玩遊戲，心根本沒放在電視身上。

「接下來為您播報⋯⋯」

二宮心裡一顫，這什麼熟悉到讓人毛骨悚然的聲線？  
當注意力轉向電視機時，二宮呆滯的望著螢幕久久而不能反應過來，愣著愣著腦袋才開始慢慢運轉。  
那位昨天還在自己身上索取慾望的男人，現在竟然在電視上播報新聞。

這位主播叫櫻井翔⋯⋯。

這下可好了，二宮終於知道為什麼這個人還不敢把自己的名字寫在紙條上，這位主播很懂得保護自己，看來也很懂得蒐集資料，名字什麼的仔細想想也是在本人家中隨便觀察一下就可以知道的東西。  
其實二宮毫無防備的讓他睡在自己家也是一個不能原諒的重大失誤，但不知道為什麼，二宮自從看了那張紙條也莫名其妙的放下了心，對他有一種毫無根據的信任感。  
但那個聲線還是聽了他渾身不舒服，又立刻把電視給關掉，整個空間安靜的只剩下手機遊戲的聲音。  
當事情有一種水落石出的感覺後，二宮也在不知不覺中進入了沈睡。

——「叮咚」

彷彿從遠處聽到門鈴聲的二宮，緩緩的睜開雙眼，發現自己在沙發上睡著，還發現自己也被血液循環系統抗議，雙腳都麻痺了。  
又確認了下手機裡顯示的現在時間之餘，房東似乎在他睡著的這段時間，傳了一封下個月房租要漲價的訊息，讓他氣憤到醒過來。

「嘖⋯⋯從這個叫什麼櫻井翔的來之後一件好事都沒發生⋯⋯」

等待門開的櫻井突然一陣身體發寒打了個噴嚏，開始思考是不是昨天的關係跟今天過度的焦慮感讓身體狀況出了點問題，全身油然而生的一股寒氣就這樣一瞬間竄流過去。  
⋯⋯想著想著自己已經焦慮到頭昏眼花，雙手顫抖得越來越厲害。

大概靜默了兩分鐘左右，門緩慢的打開來，投來有些敵意的褐色瞳打量著櫻井。

「進來吧！」

櫻井顯然有些緊張的走入房間後，總是覺得明明是個非常普通的出租房，不存在什麼最頂級的柚木傢俱，卻能隱約飄散出高雅的柚木清香，非常的稀薄，卻也讓人有點招架不住的吸引人。

二宮隨意拉了把椅子在餐桌前坐了下來，直直望著對面空位置示意對方坐在對面，沒有要認真待客的意思。

櫻井迅速與對方默契合上，便低著身姿向前點點頭，小心翼翼拉開椅子坐在二宮對面，低著頭遲遲無法開口⋯⋯  
「那個⋯⋯我⋯⋯」  
「你為什麼知道我的名字？」  
櫻井還支支吾吾的努力擠出一句道歉，對方冷不防的就把他的話給打斷。

櫻井默默不說話的用手指指丟在角落成堆的電信帳單跟各種信件，看來是以意外簡單的方式得知名字的樣子，二宮就輕輕嘆了口氣，還想起自己忘記繳快過期的電費，火氣又莫名其妙的上來。

「那櫻井さん你為什麼在這張信上又不報上名字？」  
拿出對方的親筆紙條在上面示威的用手指敲了敲桌面，瞬間打亂櫻井的所有呼吸節奏。  
「欸？！這⋯⋯我、我怕⋯會被你輿論報復⋯我⋯⋯嗚嗚⋯⋯對不起！真的很對不起！還有關於昨天晚上的事情我真的覺得非常抱歉！」  
夾帶了點哭腔的櫻井不停磕頭道歉，低下頭的距離近到幾乎快與桌面親密接觸。

⋯⋯  
二宮出乎意料對方這麼的直接坦承，說實話有點不知所措，但老實說他並不覺得這個人很反感，說是很令人火大，可是說不上是真的惹人嫌⋯⋯一度覺得這種不上不下的感想讓二宮自己感到很煩躁，到底為什麼⋯⋯

「那⋯那個⋯⋯」  
遲遲無法獲得對方回應的櫻井，緩慢抬頭睜著泛著淚光的雙眼看著二宮，像是有點入迷的緊急搖著頭開始繼續往下講。

「關於這件事⋯⋯我會給賠償金，如果可以的話還有個小小請求，有一點需要封口的費用是希望二宮さん不對外公開我是Omega這件事，這一點歉意不夠的話還想要什麼也可以盡量開口⋯⋯」  
⋯⋯櫻井依舊得不到二宮的一句話回應，再這樣下去也無法繼續溝通，心裡焦急得快要瀕臨崩潰。  
「二、二宮さ⋯！」  
「那你該怎麼辦？」  
二宮沒想到自己脫口而出的第一句話居然是這句，實在與不想多管閒事的個性背道而馳，好像多了一道無形的引力，漸漸的把他拉離自己封閉的舒適圈。

「我⋯我嗎？⋯⋯」，櫻井沒想到對方會反問自己的狀況，有點愣住的呆望著二宮冷冷的雙眼，才想到......自己的立場幾乎是要崩毀的狀態，眼淚就不知不覺的滴了下來。  
到底為什麼會哭呢？為什麼在一個不怎麼熟悉的人面前會掉眼淚呢？  
眼前的男人，眼神單看著明明沒有什麼憐憫自己的感覺，卻莫名其妙讓人溫暖得想哭。  
櫻井也決定緩緩的開口慎重提起自己的狀況讓對方知道事情的所有細節。  
「⋯⋯其實我的用藥時間已經被醫師嚴重警告長期服用過量，產生了副作用跟越來越嚴重的抗藥性，昨天已經是被警告過的第三次發作，我又再度飲了兩倍的抑制劑，但以現在這個狀況發生來看，好像藥物控制已經無濟於事了⋯也差不多快堅持不住了⋯⋯  
⋯⋯說的也是⋯好像也沒有封口的必要了呢⋯⋯這種狀況下再被一個不認識的Alpha發現並且重演這件事，終究只能斷送自己的人生，變成一個被生理慾望支配的禽獸吧⋯⋯就像這次狀況一樣，一切都是我造成的⋯⋯所以我⋯⋯真的⋯對二宮さん感到很深很深的歉意⋯⋯」  
信息量過大的一長串告白，二宮腦袋有些暈眩，但是也不知道從哪裡來的聲音，告訴他這件事不能放著不管。看著對方即使掉了一兩滴淚還是拼命忍著不宣洩自己的絕望，憑著那雙真摯的黑曜色眼睛，二宮輕輕的嘆了一口氣。  
「如果你需要幫忙的話，我是沒差⋯⋯」  
「欸⋯？」  
驚訝到不知道該做何回應的櫻井完全找不到任何話接下去。  
「我才不是那種生活無聊到想把人的一生給毀掉的人勒！根本不需要什麼封口費，噁心死了⋯⋯」  
「欸⋯可是⋯⋯」  
「不過就是做個愛，只是生理需求又不會少塊肉⋯⋯」  
「啊⋯⋯不我⋯⋯」  
櫻井被二宮一個猝不及防露骨的名詞丟過來簡直紅透了臉，完全低下頭不敢看對方。  
「二宮さん我不知道該怎麼答謝你⋯⋯但這樣子你真的可以嗎？」  
「這樣好了，如果你覺得過意不去的話，當作一筆交易如何？用金錢交換性行為。」

二宮和也那一天的嘴巴根本不是自己作主似的，他到底說了些什麼，妥協了些什麼，像是在努力留住對方一樣，明明一滴酒都沒沾，為什麼就像醉過一樣，記憶變得斷斷續續、言行為舉止變得越來越不像自己⋯⋯

即使如此對方早就包好的賠償金他還是滿心感激的收走了。

那天晚上二宮盯著今晚新加的聯絡電話，又焦躁的立刻把手機關掉扔在一旁，把自己埋進枕頭裡，腦海重演那晚濃重丁香味的回憶一直揮之不去，無止境攀升一股強烈的煩悶感，卻無法停止。

\- TBC -


	4. Chapter 4

04.

二宮接到櫻井的聯絡是好幾天後，二宮的店裡這天來客沒有很多，加上他沒輪到打烊前的善後工作，難得可以提早離開，到休息室要換上衣服時翻了下手機就看到了來自櫻井的未接來電，還是三分鐘前。  
這幾天二宮一直很注意著手機，明明以前手機只是拿來當鬧鐘跟遊戲的載體而已，因為櫻井的關係，卻讓手機有了它真正的用途。  
看到這則不久前的未接來電，思索了幾秒便回撥電話。

「櫻井さん⋯？」  
「⋯⋯沒、沒事，我撥出電話後⋯才想到你可能在工作所以還是⋯」，櫻井說話時聽得出來，聲音故作鎮定但卻帶著喘氣聲。  
二宮聽畢，就意識到發生什麼事了，「你現在在哪？」  
「我、我在家⋯不過、沒事的⋯真的！」，櫻井聽到二宮可能要來找自己就開始慌張。  
「這幾天一則訊息、一通電話都沒有，在這種時間打來電話你覺得我會相信你說的『沒事』嗎？」，二宮說完後就在心裡暗罵自己，為什麼要這麼激動，還搞的好像自己一直在等他聯絡一樣。二宮越是這麼想，越是覺得自己情緒越發不受自己控制。  
「⋯⋯我發位置訊息給你。」，櫻井沈默了幾秒後才開口，說完便掛斷電話，一會兒二宮收到含有位置的訊息。

二宮順著訊息來到櫻井住的公寓門前，原想按電鈴，但還是決定拿起手機撥通電話告訴櫻井自己已經到了。聽見門鏈被解開的聲音後，門鎖被緩慢的打開，櫻井有氣無力的把門開啟，靠著門框旁的牆壁，「請進⋯」  
二宮一進門就感覺到很濃郁帶著丁香味的信息素，又看到櫻井靠著牆壁往下滑蹲坐在地上，「你這樣怎麼可能沒事⋯」  
「對不起⋯」，櫻井把臉埋進自己的雙臂裡，聲音聽起來悶悶的。  
「我扶你起來。」，二宮硬是把縮在地上的櫻井拉起來，讓他靠著自己。扶著他從玄關進入客廳，屋內是樓中樓的格局，客廳那的窗戶是落地窗，外頭有不算大的陽台，如果是白天來的話採光大概會很好。

⋯⋯這傢伙還真有錢。進來這房子看到內部第一眼，二宮就在心裡有著酸溜溜的感想。  
「你房間在哪？」  
「⋯⋯上面的左邊。」，櫻井用手指示意讓二宮往上看，便自己搖搖晃晃的往樓梯方向走。  
看著櫻井在這種狀況下走上樓，就吐槽著有錢人何苦整這種房子為難自己。隨後上前搭著櫻井的肩以免他摔倒。

櫻井的房間不算整齊，幾件衣服隨意搭在椅背上，窗邊的桌上堆放了一些雜物完全沒有分類擺放好，感覺得出來這房間的主人很不善收拾。床側矮櫃上則有幾罐藥瓶，有兩罐空罐傾倒在一旁。

「你又擅自加重用藥了吧？」，二宮不懂自己在不滿什麼，是不滿櫻井不相信自己說會幫他，還是不滿他寧願過度用藥傷害身體也不願跟自己接觸。揮之不去的焦躁情緒令二宮皺起眉頭。  
二宮一轉頭看向罪魁禍首，就被櫻井吻住，那一夜的記憶漸漸鮮明起來，又想起不久前硬撐上樓的櫻井，這傢伙原來從剛剛就一直在忍耐嗎，這些片段於腦中交織在一起，二宮便不客氣的用手按住櫻井的後腦勺加深這個吻。

兩人的信息素在唇舌之間交換，一下重心不穩雙雙跌至臥床上。二宮壓在櫻井身上，雙唇分開時牽出一縷銀絲，埋首於櫻井的頸項之間，貪戀的汲取那丁香味的信息素，自從上次之後自己似乎是被吸引還因此上癮。櫻井用臉頰與二宮的鬢髮廝磨，Omega本能引起的不適也因對方的觸碰而得以緩解。

手伸入櫻井的衣內撫摸，稍涼的指尖滑過腰側，發燙的身軀並沒有降溫的跡象，手掌繼續向上在平坦的胸膛上搓揉。櫻井的身體並不像一般Omega那樣纖細骨感，反倒是結實但不帶贅肉，用手揉捏時能感覺到肌肉的實感，二宮對這樣的觸感有著抗拒不了的吸引力，不自覺重複了幾回揉捏的動作，引來櫻井的輕吟。  
衣服被整個往上拉起，露出的其中一邊乳首被含住，在二宮的撫弄下逐漸挺立，接著換舔弄另一邊。那一晚的記憶幾乎全失的櫻井，不知道面對二宮這個舉動會令自己反應這麼大，身下已經搭起帳篷，還不經意碰到壓在身上的人。羞恥感在櫻井的腦內迅速膨脹，推著二宮要他停下動作。

二宮照著他的意思停下動作，抬起眼眸望向對方的眼睛。櫻井在對方的茶色瞳底，看見了自己模糊的身影，便失了神，感覺自己被注視的很徹底，回過神正想側過身躲開視線的同時。  
「你也可以碰我⋯」，二宮語畢，便又吻上來。一邊持續著親吻的動作，一邊解開櫻井上身居家服的衣扣。  
透過唇舌間傳遞來的信息素，讓櫻井被吻的暈忽忽，恍惚間跟著二宮進行同樣動作，也將對方身上的衣物脫下。動作間櫻井已經被脫個精光，很在意自己勃起的下身碰到對方，縮了縮身子。  
二宮見櫻井這反應，便執起他的手，摸向自己脹得難受的下身，「別像上次那樣亂揉⋯」。  
雖然不記得上次自己做了甚麼好事，現下櫻井知道對方同樣也起了慾望後，決定努力卸下惱人的羞恥感，連同底褲退下二宮的褲子，用手圈住二宮半勃的器官上下套弄，使其在手中更加挺立。

趁著櫻井握著自己的期間，二宮手指往他身後探入，不像上次一開始那樣緊繃無法向裡頭推入，這次手指一進入就被已經濕潤的內壁包圍吸附住，不消多少時間很快就擴張到三指。原來接受過自己的Omega真的會這樣嗎？在心中這樣感嘆新發現的二宮沒說出口，櫻井聽到了八成又會繃著身體。

覺得應該差不多後二宮抽出手指，櫻井在此時卻翻過身背對他。二宮不知道這又是鬧哪齣，就聽到櫻井悶著頭對他說，「就這樣⋯進來吧⋯」。看到背對自己的櫻井紅透了耳尖，知道對方不是討厭而轉身，大概又是甚麼羞恥感才選擇背後式不敢直視吧。一手握著自己下身，一手扶著櫻井的腰挺入。有足夠的前戲加上Omega自體分泌的體液潤滑，進入的不算太困難。

櫻井選擇背後式的原因，是二宮從剛剛開始總用那雙茶色的瞳孔猛盯著他看，把他所有反應都看在眼底，被這樣的目光注視著，總有種躲不掉且會深陷其中的錯覺。原只是不想讓對方知道自己被那雙眼睛所吸引，現在這從背後被進入填滿體內的姿勢，更有種不同意義上的羞恥感，而前方的下身與他想法相左，直挺挺的被二宮握住。

二宮不像上次一樣橫衝直撞，而是沉住氣律動著，試圖找出那晚無意間碰到而讓對方舒服的地方。憑著記憶碰觸到那處，惹的櫻井一陣顫抖，「等、等等⋯別⋯」，原本一直抓著床單隱忍著聲音的櫻井忍不住叫出聲。

二宮一邊對著敏感點挺動，俯下身舔舐著櫻井後頸上紅腫的腺體，多重刺激下櫻井便迎向高潮。櫻井高潮後顫抖著身體，內壁緊緊吸附二宮，二宮稍加快了速度也釋放在他體內。

從櫻井體內退出後，二宮看了看對方失神的臉龐。看來對方還沒昏睡過去，撫過他的額頭確認發情期升高的體溫已經退去，「以後不要再亂加藥了，這樣情況只會更糟⋯」，說完便背對著人躺下，因為工作剛結束又進行了一場性愛，疲憊感很快的壓上來，二宮就在這認識不到幾天的男人面前睡著了。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：
> 
> 這邊是kanki，第一章由kaoru開始，我接著第二。  
現在來到第四也是輪到我，怎麼都剛好是H的部分│││  
雖然不是第一次寫H，但這次是第一次寫J禁相關的文章，也第一次用ABO題材，感謝磁石讓我事隔多年提筆寫文章。  
每章寫完我們都會相互校稿、一起討論後續情節，兩人莫名的特別認真，又覺得很有趣。雖然跟最一開始聊的完全不一樣，後來還聊到「NINO嘴巴是壞了點，個性應該算是滿溫柔的吧(?)」，這樣的反差好戳我的好感帶。於是兩人接龍生出了這樣跟平常看的磁石不太一樣的文，玩得好開心！


	5. Chapter 5

05.

櫻井腦海裡還不斷的迴盪剛剛二宮有氣無力的氣音，感受到十分細膩與溫柔的叮囑。近在咫尺的柚木香熟悉的讓人心安卻又欲罷不能，聽著對方的穩定呼吸聲應該是睡著了，但是......對他來說上次的記憶全失，讓自己這次做愛的反應感到非常措手不及，但對方卻已經能夠熟練的把自己全身開發過似的，被某種帶有著低濃度酒精的液體包覆的很舒適很甜美。  
才想著想著，櫻井的體溫又漸漸升高，後穴的半濁液體一點一滴再度分泌出一些，早就被各種黏液浸濕的床上所殘留的信息素味道交織在鼻腔上，摀住臉的羞恥越是遲遲無法退散，「不可以⋯不可以⋯⋯」，小小聲不停警惕自己的呢喃，趕緊撐著已經被操垮的身體，慢慢的走進浴室沖個冷水澡冷靜思緒跟降溫自己的本能反應。

「對不起⋯二宮さん⋯失禮了⋯⋯」  
櫻井輕輕用毛巾清潔一下二宮的身體，動作小心翼翼的深怕對方被弄醒，仔細擦拭之餘，發現對方其實並不像一般Alpha該有的體態，骨感偏小、沒什麼結實的肌肉、皮膚有點過於滑溜溜的慘白而細緻......感覺是一個很容易破裂的玻璃般，一丁點都必須非常小心的觸摸，櫻井摻雜著各種情緒仔細打理眼前的男人，停滯的時間比清洗的時間還要長。  
結束了擦拭工作之後，他隨意找了自己覺得適合二宮的睡衣替對方穿上。便讓他的手搭著自己的肩上，雙手有些顫抖的抱起對方走到另一個房間，二宮似乎沒被這些舉動吵醒，頭部安穩的靠在翔肩頸間繼續均勻的呼吸著。

「唉⋯他真的是累壞了⋯」  
櫻井斂下了雙眼，似乎無形的愧疚感再度浮上，自己到底都讓對方做了些什麼...

幸好他時常有訪客之類的狀況，有預備個簡單的客房，雖然目前堆了些雜物，但床倒是整齊的沒怎麼動過。櫻井讓二宮躺好客房裡的床上，給他蓋上沒怎麼使用過的被子，稍微盯著這張有些軟嫩的睡顏幾秒鐘後，就悄悄的關上門離開了房間。

這些都只是⋯⋯基於責任感而驅使的動作嗎？

二宮其實已經有一陣子沒有累到失去意識了，自從遇到這個叫櫻井翔後的這幾天，沒有一天能夠像昨天那樣好好的入眠，邊思索著自己醒來時為什麼被打理的這麼無微不至，邊看著眼前正在煎著蛋的背影，又再度開始邊打量邊發問。  
「吶⋯你今天沒有要去當主播嗎？」  
「欸？今天剛好是休假日，二宮さん今天有要打工嗎⋯？」  
「嗯⋯晚上的班吧⋯」

因為是休假日，所以就刻意等自己醒來再幫自己做早餐嗎？二宮有點困惑也有點尷尬的托起腮，茶色的眼珠開始四處觀察對方的家裡格局。

開放式廚房、連著簡易的吧台還有餐桌、客廳大的嚇死人、採光不出所料非常好的落地窗、樓上還有自己剛睡過的客房⋯⋯  
果然是有錢人啊⋯⋯

櫻井簡單弄了一點雞蛋吐司加沙拉，似乎有點久沒碰廚房，切菜顯得有些笨拙，這些二宮都看在眼裡，他有點看不下去想搶了菜刀自己來，但是對方認真的模樣，似乎看的有些出神...  
「好了！來吃吧！⋯⋯二宮さん⋯？」  
「啊！⋯喔⋯嗯⋯」  
慘了，最近有點太常恍神，二宮對自己厭世的指責一番，沒事幹嘛盯著對方看到發起呆來，是白痴嗎？

櫻井一直很想知道對方是什麼樣子的人，卻又不知道該從何開口，讓人覺得特別焦慮難耐。只能默默的邊咀嚼食物邊絞盡腦汁怎麼開始用問句了解這個人，不過其實好像原則上也沒這個必要去做到這種地步才對⋯⋯

二宮一直很習慣沈默的氣氛，從小到大他都不會主動開話題也不太會參與什麼討論，如果普通人認為空氣安靜是一種尷尬，那麼對他來說這就是一種安全感。想著偶爾享受著刻意忽視人這種寧靜的早晨也是不錯，便緩緩的拿起水杯喝了口水。

「那個⋯二宮さん⋯是不是那方面的經驗⋯很豐富⋯」  
「噗！⋯咳咳」，這個人到底說了些什麼他自己知道嗎？！

「啊！你沒事吧？！」，看見反應過大嗆到水的二宮，櫻井急忙拿了衛生紙整理了下桌面，順便上前拍了拍對方的背。  
「等等⋯我沒事⋯真的⋯」，二宮伸出手阻止對方繼續拍他的背，冷靜下來用一個瞬間瞪了他一眼，櫻井就像受驚嚇的小倉鼠，乖乖的回到座位上繼續保持沈默，已經在腦海裡後悔自己問了非常不該問的問題。

「我說你啊⋯⋯」，二宮頓了頓，把想說的話吞了下去。他實在懶得吐槽給對方這麼多空白時間思考話題怎麼開，結果第一句話居然是問這種事情，有沒有情商啊？虧他還是能爬到這種地位的Omega呢？  
「如果你是說做愛這種事情，要不是因為你我才不可能會去碰這麼麻煩的東西勒⋯！」

二宮才一說完，就看到對方臉色黑了一大半，遲遲想說些什麼一直無法開口，彷彿好像天要塌下來似的，猙獰扭曲，又浮誇的想要保持冷靜，隨意想著那個人心裡一定又是混亂掙扎到想要自殺了吧？真有趣...有趣到差點嘴角失笑...  
另一方面，櫻井可一點都不覺得有趣，原來讓對方破處的就是自己，不應該是這樣才對⋯⋯啊⋯  
「啊⋯⋯真的⋯真的很抱歉⋯」  
「你自從認識我到底講了多少次對不起啊？」，嘴角再度差點失笑，二宮還是故作鎮定，其實他自己好像已經沒有在對這件事感到憤怒了。  
「不⋯明明年輕的大有前途⋯⋯卻毀在我手中⋯⋯」，櫻井慌張抱著頭自顧自的碎碎念，似乎聽到了某些誤解二宮些微的瞇起雙眼。「打個岔，難道⋯⋯29歲還算年輕嗎？」  
「⋯⋯欸？難道不是剛畢業的大學生嗎？」  
「哈？」對方似乎是被自己的外貌跟工作立場給詐騙了年齡，心情有些百感交集。

二宮繼續咬著啃到一半的吐司後，有點雞婆的補充了下自己的背景。「我已經靠打工過了八年的日子，之後也不會有任何變化。」

「⋯⋯欸？」，櫻井從來沒有見過這種毫無人生規劃跟目標的Alpha。憑著體格跟天資上的性格及能力，明明有更多的餘力跟生理優勢可以攀到社會上層的地位，他卻什麼都不想要。  
在他之前沒有性行為更不用說標記經驗，對工作也毫無想法，消極到比一般Beta更不想做任何改變，而現在的情況就像對方原本安靜遙遠的躲在一角，自己卻無意間發現被遺落的Alpha被他硬是拽了出去。  
「那⋯⋯那平常⋯你都在做些什麼？」  
實在過於稀奇罕見，在極少數的Alpha中，又能遇到多少這樣子的Alpha呢？  
「平常喔...當然是打遊戲啊！」  
「⋯⋯遊戲？」  
仔細回想一下在離開二宮的住處前，是看到了不少有見過跟沒見過的遊戲機，貴重物品跟一般的書之類的幾乎沒有，就是五、六台大小不等的遊戲機跟遊戲片多到滿櫃子都是。

那個人都足不出戶的在玩遊戲嗎⋯？

「沒什麼事的話我先離開了⋯」，二宮在櫻井努力沈思的期間早就已經把早餐給吃完，準備拿去洗手檯清洗乾淨。「啊！不我來就可以了⋯！」，櫻井迅速上前接過盤子跟水杯拿到水槽內，並且從口袋裡拿出了一筆錢。  
「那個⋯昨天真的很謝謝你。」，櫻井有禮的向對方露出淺淺一笑，看見對方圓滾滾且溫柔的雙眼愣著的二宮，不知為何心底有些動搖，但表面上也還是繃著一張臉的收下了錢。  
「⋯不好意思打擾了。」，覺得自己好像也沒什麼值得道謝的理由也就想說直接離開......實際上對方也沒有少虧待自己，倒不如說是個滿周到的款待。  
「⋯⋯櫻井さん。」  
「是？」  
「⋯⋯謝謝招待。」，語畢，二宮就這樣消失在櫻井的家中，只剩下淡淡的柚木餘香飄散在空氣之中，漸漸地也隨著分秒間流逝得一縷也不剩。

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

06.

櫻井在難得不是休假日的時候有了一天的假期，原因就是隔天一早就要出發到歐洲。好一陣子前，得知自己有這次出外採訪重大國際賽事的機會，對他而言也是分殊榮，但近期自己身體的變化，櫻井在出行前一晚不免有些擔憂。害怕自己在遙遠的國度又失控進入發情期，真發生的話可不是一通電話就能解決的。  
和家人聯繫要出差的事情後，因為沒把近期發生的事情向他們提起，家人也只是說多多注意之類的囑咐，沒特別多說甚麼。看著通訊紀錄表上，有著二宮的名字，想起前一晚他對自己那句都不聯繫的責備。經過幾番猶豫，還是傳了訊息給二宮，對方竟然秒讀，雖然也只是得到了個「喔好」的簡短回應。

二宮會秒讀自己訊息，也算是意料之外。可以當作對方很在意自己嗎…不、大概是他也正好在使用手機的關係吧。這接近深夜時間，就只是剛好他打工結束，在家玩手機遊戲吧。

櫻井在面對這只認識幾天的男人，不敢多加揣測，更不會往自己臉上貼金。雖然總想不透二宮為什麼會願意幫自己，不過目前來看，真想對自己不利的話，對方應該早就會行動了。左思右想一陣，最後還是因為對方有回應自己的訊息而感到舒心，且對二宮有著奇妙的信任感，便安下了心結束這番苦思後進入睡眠。

二宮收到櫻井的訊息有點訝異，看來櫻井是把他前一天的抱怨放在心上，想到這心情莫名的放鬆起來。雖然在回覆欄上輸入一些字，一下又全刪掉，反覆幾次，回得太過熱情，八成會被認為很刻意吧。二宮放不下自己的矜持，最終也只輸入了看似很冷漠又很簡短的回應。

這陣子除了遇到關於櫻井的事情之外，二宮自己也遇上很多麻煩事。像是租屋處下個月要續簽，但卻說要調漲租金。還有頂上新來的主管似乎不太喜歡他，不是常有那種遇到不愛主動說話的人就會視之不順眼的類型嗎，那新主管就是這種人。看他不常和同事們交流，連看到這個新主管也不改冷淡態度。於是常對他處處針對，明明內場是一整個團隊的事情，出了甚麼問題第一時間被抓去開刀的卻是二宮。原先對此沒甚麼感想，但經過兩三次之後，二宮就察覺到這個新主管是故意為之。

厭世情緒在這幾天日漸上漲，大約是櫻井說要去出差的十天過後，很久沒感冒的身體，卻在這入冬前的交替季節裡，像是在抗議甚麼一樣得了重感冒。二宮想著要快點找到新住處，收入不能比前幾個月來的少，覺得這病假是請不得，決定拖著微燒的身體去工作。  
這天說是水逆，不如說是他整個太陽系都逆向行駛了吧。恍惚間看錯前後客人的單，把兩者要求的辣度弄混了，還剛好其中一個客人，就是那種一定要把人揪出來罵的大爺類型。只能和主管低著頭向客人致歉，心裡暗罵客人覺得太辣不會多喝幾口酒嗎。閉店前就被主管叫去辦公室，主要就是說他今天工作狀態很差。

「你的工作狀態真的不太好呢⋯不光是今天你感冒而已，連前陣子也是。」，這主管似乎想用委婉的方式來表達他就是很差的員工。  
「今天的事不過就是意外而已，明天正好輪休，我休息一下就好。」，二宮只覺得頭很脹，現下真的很不想面對這個表裡不一的主管。  
「嗯，不過上面也開始招聘新人了，之後也請你多多指教了。」

⋯⋯這言下之意，今後再表現不好，自己可能就會被解聘嗎，真不爽。工作上持續一段日子所累積的厭惡感，與近期的各種煩心事全糊在一起，灌進自己正發著燒的腦袋，讓二宮做出衝動的決定。

「⋯今天就當是我最後一天工作日吧，我下個月發薪日會來結算薪水的。」，說完便到休息室，從置物櫃中拿出少少幾樣私人物品塞進背包，在完全沒人挽留他的情況下離開了工作兩年的餐館。

到家後的二宮就直接昏睡下去，直到天空泛起了薄明，被清晨特有的低溫給凍醒，拿起手機確認時間，發了訊息給自己寥寥無幾的朋友。

「我快死了，過來我家收屍。」，發完還特別用通話功能打去，讓對方手機響起，響了兩聲又掛斷。

訊息的收件人相葉雅紀在睡夢中被電話鈴聲吵醒，不甘不願的拿起手機，看到二宮的訊息滿腦疑問，回撥通電話，聽到那頭沙啞到很難聽的聲音，得知對方是重感冒了。嘟噥著沒事傳這種嚇人的訊息幹嘛之類的抱怨，便決定工作前繞去探望他一下，順便帶點藥品及其他的必用品過去。  
相葉知道二宮自認自己屋內沒甚麼東西好偷的，平常門鎖都是愛鎖不鎖的，於是提著從超商買的食物還有自家的藥品，直接扭開門把就進屋。

「欸，你還活著吧？」，邊把整袋東西放在桌上，對著臥室內的二宮喊話。  
「大概就差一步了吧⋯」，明明正重感冒中，二宮還是扯著嗓子回應。  
「別這麼不吉利，不過只是久久一次的感冒而已 。」，相葉知道二宮不太喜歡把食物帶進臥室裡，只能走進臥室去把他挖起來，「好啦，起來吃點東西再吃藥，明天才能繼續上班啊。」

二宮從被窩中被拉起來很不悅，但還是乖乖讓他拖著自己到客廳，相葉把白飯糰拆好塞進病懨懨的二宮手裡，二宮稍微清醒後對著相葉說，「我昨天把工作辭了。」  
「欸？！為什麼！？那你接下來怎麼辦？」  
「作為我從小到大唯一的朋友，就讓我投靠一下吧。」，語氣還一副理所當然的樣子。  
「你求人的態度很差你知道嗎？」，相葉皺著眉瞥見時鐘，「糟了我要來不及了，總之你要記得吃藥，先養好病後再想想辦法吧！」，邊說邊匆忙起身草草離開。

二宮耳邊又恢復寧靜，真討厭自己是屬於平時很少病號，一旦生病就很嚴重的類型。仔細想想昨天自己怎麼會說出辭職一事，先不論那討厭的主管還是其他事情，以前自己可不會這樣衝動行事。果然遇到那個櫻井翔之後就沒一件好事⋯幼稚的再次把一切錯誤推給遠在國外出差的櫻井身上。  
一方面數了數他離開這麼多天，待在國外應該沒事吧⋯不對，現下比較慘的應該是自己吧，前幾天偶然從店內的電視上看到在採訪的櫻井，一副菁英人士的模樣。二宮想到這就來氣，沒滋沒味的咬了兩口飯糰，睡意漸漸升起又靠著沙發睡著了。

二宮不知道自己又昏過去多久，看向窗外夕陽餘暉的樣子，卻只覺得特別冷，全身脫力的不想移動到臥室，拉起攤在椅背上的外套裹在身上。自己應該是發了高燒，蜷曲著身體，腦裡盡是對昨日辭職一事的後悔，以及各式各樣下一步該怎麼做的想法，雖然就算繼續那份工作負面情緒也只會更多。疲憊的很想睡但被亂成一團的腦袋弄得睡不著，身體無力動彈不得。  
擱在桌上的手機突然響起，窩在客廳沙發上的二宮就猜會不會是店裡的人打來的。如果是的話，想厚臉皮說自己昨天燒暈了亂說話之類的理由。抱持著不大的希望，艱難的起身拿了手機。

⋯⋯是櫻井。讓自己近期整個運勢都很差的瘟神在這時間打來是想幹嘛。想是這麼想，二宮還是接起了電話。

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

07.

「喂？」，即使從長程飛行時間回來的櫻井拖著疲憊的軀體回到家中，手中還是拎著一袋價格不斐的伴手禮，想藉由這個好好跟二宮道謝一番，問問看對方有沒有空見個面好好交給他，趁著明天要上班的關係，怕之後沒時間及時送達的專門店特製巧克力禮盒就這樣直接錯過最好的賞味期，雖然不知道對方吃不吃巧克力就是了⋯⋯

但讓人疑惑的是，為什麼明明接通了一段時間卻聽不到對面的聲音？

「二宮さん？」  
「⋯⋯喂⋯」，櫻井一聽到這低沉帶點啞悶的氣音，一瞬間覺得自己是不是播錯電話⋯不，不可能。  
「二宮さん？！你聲音怎麼回事？你沒事吧？」  
「⋯你打來幹嘛⋯？」，這下不對勁的磁性嗓音讓櫻井整個人都慌了起來，原本要做的事也變得無關緊要了，「你在家吧？我馬上過去。」，說完便直接掛了電話，反正二宮下一句一定是叫他不用去吧？櫻井下意識的這麼想著，就披著一件風衣出了門去探望對方。

「嘖⋯⋯」，居然有人敢擅自隨便掛二宮和也電話，沒事根本沒必要過來啊⋯二宮火氣隨著體溫成正比的上升，一氣之下直接扔下手機，在寒氣漸增的客廳中綣成一個嬰兒般無力的坐以待斃。沒多久耳邊的雜音變得越來越混亂，應該是高燒讓腦袋過熱，耳鳴變得非常嚴重，意識斷斷續續，一陣的斷線，一陣的失去聽覺，全身像燙熟的蘋果，也幾乎麻痺全身似的動彈不得。

讓自己壞成這樣，也沒什麼想要去掙扎，一點求生欲都沒有，就這樣慢性自殺，也沒什麼不好吧？

二宮封閉自我般緊縮在某個很狹隘的透明模子內聽到了隔岸的回音，不停重複呼喊著自己的名字，身子瞬間被冰冷的手觸摸，直接硬生生的把自己拉回現實。  
「⋯櫻⋯櫻井さん⋯？」，瞇著眼睛的抬起頭看著模糊的輪廓，沒有停止呼喚自己的聲線確實是對方絕對錯不了。  
笨蛋⋯⋯  
除了這句話二宮也想不到怎麼開口回應對方，到底憑什麼這麼擔心？為什麼⋯⋯

當時櫻井迅速的到二宮家門前先是按了電鈴，發現一點動靜都沒有，再按了一次，幾分鐘後隨意試試轉個門把是否有上鎖。  
門根本沒鎖⋯櫻井覺得這個人一點都不懂的保護自己，但還是點了頭輕聲道失禮後，脫下鞋子走到異常熟悉的空間內。

「二宮さん？你沒事吧？二宮さん？」，櫻井差點被二宮的模樣給嚇傻，那奄奄一息的軀殼直接連在床上都沒躺著，就這樣伴隨著急促的呼吸聲跟四周的高溫，橫屍在客廳之中。上前輕拍著對方的肩膀，不知道是不是二宮體溫過燙的關係，一靠近便從鼻腔拂過一抹非常清淡的柚木，可能滲透了一些信息素出來，讓二宮的身體特別燥熱難耐。

滿身都是冷汗的二宮，髮絲濕得蓋住了雙眼，急促的含著虛弱痛苦的輕吟，櫻井看了實在是於心不忍，還好房間與客廳的間隔只差不到幾公尺，便一口氣扛起已經曾經適應過的體重，帶對方到床邊，小心翼翼的輕放下去，過程中明顯感受到身體開始顫抖的二宮，有氣無力嘟嚷著「笨蛋」這個詞，但櫻井並沒有在意，把棉被蓋好之後，去浴室弄個冰涼的濕毛巾，擦拭了下對方被汗水洗過的臉。  
「冷凍庫有冰塊嗎？」，怕二宮聽不到，櫻井以普通的音量在對方耳邊問起問題。二宮沒有具體開口回應，但動作明顯有點了一下頭。

經過一些簡單處理高燒的過程，想起櫻井自己並不是第一次照顧對方的樣子，時隔兩個禮拜前也是像這樣不知不覺就打理得無微不至，讓櫻井油然而生那種莫名不可思議的感覺。  
櫻井弄了杯溫水遞給對方，二宮並沒有接過溫水，只好把水杯先放到床頭櫃，「我家裡有感冒藥，等我一下我馬上回來。」，說完正要起身時，突然從自己衣角被拉扯感受到一陣阻力，是二宮的手。  
「沒⋯沒事⋯不用管我⋯⋯」，有點被自己反射神經嚇到的二宮手立刻縮回去，挪了挪身子背對著對方，悶悶的縮著假裝什麼事都沒發生，但耳根卻紅透半邊的出賣了他，櫻井似乎知道了些什麼。  
於是櫻井暫時放棄離開二宮的身邊，默默的坐在床邊環顧四周，發現離自己視野不遠的餐桌上有一個咬了兩口還沒處理掉的飯糰跟一袋裝了不少物品的塑膠袋，起身探頭看了下袋子內，往裡面翻一翻，發現在一堆食物底下還藏著一盒全新的感冒藥。

明明自己有確實的買感冒藥為什麼還不趕快吃⋯櫻井就像個老媽子內心碎碎唸了幾聲，不過看在那位病人病懨懨的模樣，還是把話都吞了回去。

櫻井拿著藥再度回到床邊，輕輕搖著病人的肩膀，「二宮さん，能起來吃個藥嗎？」。

⋯⋯二宮猶豫了一下還是緩慢支起了身，但還是沒有立刻從櫻井手上接過水跟藥丸，雙眼無神的看著對方擔心的模樣，還真像個囉嗦的老媽⋯⋯  
「⋯反正吃了也沒用，乾脆讓我病死算了⋯⋯」，說著二宮不知道怎麼莫名眼眶泛淚，不停咒罵自己為什麼想哭的二宮，還是把眼淚給收了回去。

櫻井完全沒想到十五天前還能餘裕回嗆自己的二宮，竟然現在卻說出這種自我放棄人生的話⋯  
「⋯發生什麼事了嗎？」，櫻井沒有責備對方，只是想知道現在二宮所發生的狀況。

「⋯沒事⋯」  
「唉⋯你覺得你現在這副模樣我會相信你說的『沒事』嗎？」  
⋯⋯⋯居然拿回嗆過他的話來將自己一軍。真令人火大，真令人煩躁⋯⋯！

「啊啊⋯都是因為你⋯自從遇到你之後一件好事都沒發生⋯工作也是⋯房租也是⋯生病也是⋯而且你又不是我的誰⋯憑什麼來對我說三道四⋯要不是因為你我的人生才不會變成這副模樣⋯」，激發出二宮日積月累的憤怒只能透過喉嚨發出氣音無力的抗議著，老實說他也覺得自己完全是歇斯底里、無理取鬧，只是為發洩而發洩，即使知道這些話一定會傷到對方，心卻近乎支離破碎，築起自己帶刺的高牆不讓任何人靠近。

櫻井確實是感受得到對方因為自己而生活被顛覆的狼狽模樣，只能透過爆氣的方式向自己發洩，然而他想起那一天早餐時刻二宮曾無意識吐槽著，自己打從認識他說的道歉次數過於頻繁，我想對方也厭倦聽到道歉的任何話了吧？再說出道歉的任何字詞，可能對二宮也是一種無奈的傷害吧⋯？

他⋯不知道該怎麼安撫對方。

「算了⋯反正這件事也不關你的事⋯我累了你還是趕快回去⋯唔！」  
二宮感受到一霎那的暖流湧入全身，鼻腔緊貼櫻井頸部若隱若現的丁香味跟動脈餘溫，才意識到對方一個勁的把自己擁入懷裡，力道有點過於強勁，卻又十分的溫柔體貼，差一點就沈浸在這個舉動讓情緒潰堤。在丁香精油般的薰陶之下，缺口一點一滴的被填滿，憤怒也漸漸隨著被櫻井抱住的時間慢慢消散，「⋯⋯你要抱到什麼時候⋯⋯」，二宮帶啞的粗嗓也逐漸放軟了些。  
「我⋯我不知道該怎麼做⋯但我始終認為擁抱是個很好的溝通方式⋯⋯我不希望二宮さん覺得我是個累贅，如果可以的話希望能作為一個朋友像這樣支持著你。」，櫻井翔已經完全不知道自己在說什麼了，腦袋混亂到只能用淺薄的詞彙量來表達他的心情。打從一開始跟二宮相遇的這一切，對他來說也是有生以來對自己矜持各種越矩脫序的展開。那麼一個特殊的存在，與對方相處的方式自己也就會變得無時無刻都在從零開始摸索，永遠搞不清楚該怎麼應對。

但也許正因為自己不清楚，才能憑著感覺對待現在眼前的他吧？

「明天晚上工作結束我再來探望你，要好好照顧好自己喔！」，這是櫻井今天跟他道別的最後一句叮嚀，二宮有點忘記那段時間是怎麼渡過的，貌似是他乖乖喝了藥之後，對方才肯放心的離開。  
然而不知道是不是腦袋持續燒著的關係，二宮到現在還沒有回過神來。

「⋯朋友⋯嗎⋯？」  
二宮那晚心裡總是難耐悶著不是很舒服，明明開始降溫的身體，耳根子卻依然燙得退不下溫度，滿腦子離不開那個人對他的一言一行，而斷續埋怨之餘卻偷偷藏著捨不得的心情。

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

08.

隔一天早上相葉依舊帶了點吃的東西來看他，看到藥盒有拆開來的跡象，也見他漸好轉的樣子，還總覺得情緒比前一天那副焦躁的模樣好多了。雖然不知道具體是發生什麼事，總之見此景便放心了下來。但放心歸放心，眼下還是有個緩不得的事得處理，「辭職之後你要怎麼做？記得你說想換房住吧⋯」  
二宮沈默了半晌才開口，「⋯退租之後可以拿回押金，找個比較便宜的地方住就行了。」

⋯⋯怎麼還是這麼沒有規劃性，自認自己已經是很掉螺絲的類型了，二宮卻更勝一籌，對什麼都這麼無所謂的樣子，有時甚至會懷疑他是不是刻意這麼做。十分了解二宮的相葉無奈在心裡感概。  
「如果你要什麼幫忙的話，再跟我說一下，幫得上忙就一定幫你。今天你先好好休息吧。」，看時間差不多後便起身。  
「知道了，你快走啦，我要睡覺⋯」，二宮拉上被子背對著相葉，下了逐客令。  
「你也得先吃過藥後，再回去睡吧。」，相葉知道這並不是真的想趕他走，語氣倒是聽得出應該是有感激的意思。只是相處久了，就知道這人很不會表達這種正向情緒。無奈的聳聳肩，提醒了二宮後便帶上門離開。

二宮雖然已經退燒不少，重感冒帶來的昏沈乏力卻沒減退太多。窩在被窩裡胡思亂想，想起昨晚櫻井來找自己的種種，思緒被弄的很混亂。睡也睡不著，又突然感覺到腹部傳來的空虛感，意識到自己從昨天開始就沒怎麼進食，起身去翻桌上相葉帶來的東西。

吃完東西洗了個澡，這一整天不是睡，就是在玩遊戲，精神恢復了不少。萎靡但很輕鬆的時間不知不覺間就到了黃昏時分，二宮望著鐘上的指針，一邊思量著櫻井昨晚說的話。  
二宮回憶起那時自己任性的舉動，現在清醒後才覺得那副模樣很丟人。抹了把臉，不太想面對晚點可能會過來的人，但卻又希望對方依約來找他。兩種矛盾的想法在腦裡盤旋，連二宮本人都不知道自己到底是想要什麼。自從認識那個櫻井翔之後什麼都被打亂的感覺，連現在都快不了解自己了。

櫻井早上提著昨天就該交出去的伴手禮去工作，昨晚光是從電話中聽到二宮判若兩人的嗓音，就焦急的趕出門，把原本該帶的東西都忘在家。提著來工作的地方也少不了來自同事的揶揄，禮盒還險些被幾位愛開玩笑的同事拆來充公。  
不過現在想想二宮目前喉嚨的狀況，這禮物帶去，病人也是只能看不能吃吧⋯櫻井在往二宮家的路上，有點後悔選了這盒禮物。

來到二宮家門前，先是按了電鈴，等了幾秒聽屋內似乎也沒聲響，便再度嘗試轉動門把。  
⋯⋯這門依然沒有鎖，再沒防備心也不至於到這種程度吧？  
進入屋內看到二宮也只是怔怔的坐在沙發上，看到進屋的人是櫻井才開口說話。  
「⋯⋯你來了啊。」，二宮想起前一晚的事，低下頭沒有看向櫻井。  
「你怎麼又沒鎖門啊⋯這樣很不安全的⋯」，櫻井沒忍住心裡的碎念說出口，但見二宮氣色比昨天好上許多也安下心。  
「沒有鎖的必要啊，根本沒值錢的東西好偷，而且會來我這的人也沒幾個⋯」，抬眸望向像老媽一樣碎念的櫻井，因為惦記著昨晚的事情，二宮說話起來沒什麼底氣，口氣聽起來還有點哀怨。  
這話在櫻井耳裡聽來，與昨天那立起高牆不讓人接近的模樣相比，像是在表示願意向自己敞開心房。  
櫻井在二宮對面坐下，把提了一整路的禮盒遞到他面前，「這個是在國外工作的時候買的，你可能聽的有點膩了⋯不過還是很謝謝你之前願意幫我⋯⋯但是我買的時候沒有考慮到你生病的事，所以⋯」  
「知道了⋯我收下就是了⋯」，二宮覺得這人都特地買來給他，還對他的反應看待的小心翼翼，不收下也是蠻不講理的。

「不知道你願不願意說⋯但是昨晚你說的事，我回去後實在放不下心⋯可以的話，我想知道你遇到了什麼事⋯我希望自己在這時候，也能像之前你願意幫我一樣的支持你⋯」，櫻井平時也不是個很不會說話的人，但是在二宮面前，卻總會不希望被誤解而說了很多，慌張的像是把自己的底牌都攤在他面前。  
見櫻井一股腦的把很多話一次說出來，二宮認為自己把錯都賴在他身上，還不告訴人事由，是真的很任性，且對之後自己的境遇也沒什麼任何幫助。

二宮將自己近期遇到的麻煩事娓娓道出，但辭掉工作的事並沒有詳細說出原由，只說因為生了病得請一段時間的假，人事那不太接受，自己也想換工作就請辭了。  
「也不是說我自己沒辦法處理⋯只是正巧這些同時讓我遇到⋯」，二宮說完又覺得這樣好像是在辯解什麼，起身去廚房要去倒水，想藉著遲來的待客之道來轉移注意力。

「如果是住處的問題，二宮さん願意的話要不要先借住我那⋯？」

二宮聽到櫻井這番話腳步瞬間停了下來，過了沒多久又像重新啟動似的動了起來把水遞到對方面前。  
「要付多少房租⋯？」  
「欸？當然不需要啊！就像是平常朋友那樣遇到困難互相幫忙借住一陣子的概念吧？況且你現在的處境我更不可能會從你身上拿錢啊⋯⋯」，櫻井不知道為什麼有點慌張想拼命找些話好好解釋這件事，怎麼搞的好像是自己本身必須說服別人答應自己的施捨，感覺有夠奇怪⋯⋯  
「說的我好像很不值錢似的⋯」  
「不不不我不是這個意思⋯」  
「我知道啦！開玩笑的⋯ふふ⋯」，對方的反應過度驚恐的豐富表情實在是太有趣，這次二宮發自內心不禁噗哧了一笑。

那是櫻井第一次親眼看到二宮笑。

「⋯我都沒差，主要櫻井さん不介意的話⋯」，二宮邊說邊離開對方身邊，把才剛放進冰箱裡沒多久的巧克力禮盒拿出來還給櫻井，「⋯那這個禮盒我現在也吃不了就先還給你，反正遲早都要拿回你家⋯」，二宮沒有正眼看著對方，深怕會被那雙圓滾滾的瞳孔給吸進去，忘記那理應劃清界線的距離感。

櫻井很驚訝二宮這個舉動，把伴手禮還給自己如果不是拒收的話，意味就是他將會跟自己共用同個冰箱⋯⋯不！只是個室友這不是廢話嗎，看來這樣的意思是答應了吧？  
「啊！那我⋯就先拿回去冰⋯⋯」，櫻井內心吐槽自己這反應是什麼鬼，櫻井翔困惑現在腦袋沒有詞彙量，工作經驗豐富的社交能力就像泡沫一樣嘣的一聲不見，看不懂二宮的行為，也讀不懂自己的想法，擠不出能回應對方完整的任何一句話。  
「⋯嗯。」，其實二宮還沒對這個反應緩過來，只好擅自句點櫻井。

「我⋯我回去整理一下客房，如果剩下這十天有需要幫忙搬家的話隨時可以⋯」  
「櫻井さん你不用工作嗎？」  
「欸⋯對吼⋯」，平常總是把行事曆掛在腦海裡的櫻井居然一時忘記自己回國後幾天還有滿滿的工作行程要跑。

「總之我會自己搬，你有空我也不需要幫忙⋯」，二宮再度埋回沙發上，拿起遊戲機無視客人繼續玩，暗示對方沒事就快點離開。

「那我明天拿備用鑰匙給你，我不在你也可以慢慢搬⋯⋯」

自從隔天收到櫻井家的備用鑰匙後，二宮便開始慢慢打包行李準備搬家，刻意挑對方出去工作的時間搬家，自尊心倔強的打死不讓對方幫任何一丁點忙。

二宮答應在櫻井家借住的那一晚，櫻井徹夜的在清掃客房，把該丟的雜物都丟掉，把該收的物品都收到堆滿灰塵的閣樓跟閒置已久的二樓鋼琴房裡，疲累的睡意不斷湧上來時，櫻井不自覺想起了二宮對他第一次敞開心房的笑聲，愣了愣之後，便默默的繼續清掃工作。隔天中午則帶著熬過夜的身子報導新聞，有時候櫻井想著，也許該生病的是他才對吧？

交付備用鑰匙後，櫻井每天一回到家還永遠看不到二宮的身影，但總是能在空氣中尋覓到微弱柚木的香氣。  
一天比一天還要多紙箱的客房、家裡某些角落多了些沒看過的遊戲機、玄關在某一天多了兩雙鞋、浴室內有了第二套盥洗用具⋯⋯

「我回來了。」，過了晚上十點，即使是一人生活還是會習慣對家門應一聲招呼的櫻井，但今天卻透過敏感的鼻腔能明顯感受到頂級木質傢俱的氣味變得比前幾天還要濃烈。  
一個嬌小的背影趴在沙發上安靜的打著遊戲，似乎這次並沒有刻意避開自己的下班時間。

「⋯我退租了。」

-TBC-


	9. Chapter 9

09.

「抱歉，最近都沒能幫你搬家。」，櫻井最近即使是休假日，但是因為剛回國要約的行程也是滿檔，一直都沒什麼機會待在家幫忙對方搬家。櫻井靜悄悄的走到二宮佔據著長型沙發前面，找個單人沙發坐了下來。  
「⋯⋯沒關係，是我不想給櫻井さん添麻煩才刻意避開你空閒時間搬的⋯」，二宮抬頭望了對方一眼後，立刻把注意力轉到掌上遊戲機螢幕上面，心不在焉的打著關卡。

「⋯吃晚餐了嗎？身體好一點了嗎？」，櫻井又反射性的像老媽一樣開始囉嗦一兩句，眼看他笑瞇瞇的叮嚀著自己的嘴臉，二宮看得都開始不耐煩，不過這裡是對方的家，還是禮貌性的回應人家才不會把自己趕出去吧？  
「⋯吃了。燒也退了，感冒差不多也快好了吧⋯？」，二宮只是把自己的回應平鋪直敘的說了出來，就沒了下文。

「是嗎？太好了。」櫻井輕輕的笑著說完，順著廚房的冰箱走去，接過了一瓶啤酒，猶豫了下回頭在那個人躺在沙發上停下目光⋯  
「⋯我明天剛好排休要出門一趟可以晚餐前回來，如果二宮さん有空的話要不要⋯吃個飯⋯？」

「⋯好啊。」，二宮現在沒有了工作，人生只剩下遊戲跟新室友櫻井翔，他很厭惡找工作的動力也不強烈，就這樣在別人家混吃混住的自己，所以絕對沒有理由可以拒絕寄在櫻井家裡，一個主人的請求。

「真的嗎？那我晚點去訂個位，二宮さん只要在家裡等就好，我會接你過去。」，聞後對方果斷的答應，不知道為什麼鬆了點口氣，櫻井輕鬆的扭開了開罐紐環，一口氣灌進了半杯啤酒，暫緩了長久的高度工作壓力。

「嗯。」  
二宮句點了對方，原本沒有要繼續說下去的意思⋯  
「⋯那你呢？你的身體還好嗎？」  
「欸？⋯⋯⋯」  
「櫻井さん知道我這期間所有發生的事情，那我也可以知道你這陣子也發生了些什麼吧？⋯像是在國外遇到什麼之類的。」，有些嘴硬的二宮巧妙地轉移了生理上的話題，他雖然並沒有往櫻井的方向看過去，卻一瞬間能感受得到對方的一陣錯愕，立刻換了方式接話題，果然他，還是很介意吧？

然後二宮又是有點悔意開了這個話題，對方不知道是開了什麼話匣子，自動跑到他身邊坐了下來，讓他被主播帶來的職業病給洗禮。  
櫻井語速偏快且完整的敘述了他在國外工作的趣事等等，二宮姑且有回個嗯、是喔、原來如此之類的回答，然後半數的集中力還是在自己的遊戲上。

「⋯⋯除此之外那邊還有很漂亮的枯葉四處飄散下來，搭配街景跟夕陽真的非常美，如果可以的話也很希望ニノさん能⋯能親眼⋯⋯看到⋯⋯」，櫻井發覺自己講的太過順口，一不小心就省略了對方的姓氏，之後斷斷續續說的話也越來越小聲。  
「⋯⋯」，二宮停止了手上正在動作的遊戲機，發覺這氣氛比自己想像中的還要凝重，緩慢看向對方有點愣著的神情後開口。「我不介意。反正你也不是第一個這樣叫的。」  
「二、ニノ⋯さん？」  
「幹嘛？」，一說不介意那個人還真的一下就這樣叫了。  
耳尖逐漸泛紅的二宮縮了縮身子，還是不習慣對方的叫法，還是尷尬的回應意思意思。

櫻井沈默了一陣子，像是有種下定決心想要確認些什麼的向對方說著。  
「既然我們是朋友的話，如果ニノ不介意也可以叫我翔沒關係的。」，圓嘟嘟的臉頰貌似在過程中抹了一絲紅暈，微微低著頭，為削除緊張感的抿了嘴，並沒有直視對方，只能度秒如年的等待著對方回應。

『朋友』。  
二宮曾經思考過這個名詞的定義，照理來說應該是從不認識到認識、變得溝通得來、再來就是有互相聯絡、可以聊天的對象吧？  
除了第一步直接性行為這件事以外，櫻井確實也是有漸漸跟自己有所主動的交流，更不用說願意讓自己借住在他家這件事了。

「我不介意。」  
二宮緩慢的支起長久趴在沙發上的身子，可能是今早才搬家完成的關係，腰酸背痛讓一如往常駝著的背更為明顯，就這樣像背著鉛塊似邁著沈重的步伐走向了樓梯口。  
「我累了，明天再說吧。」

「啊⋯抱歉跟你聊到這麼晚，晚安⋯」，還沒反應過來的櫻井慌張的招呼著對方，才意識到過於單方面開口的談話也能聊到接近深夜的時段。

「沒關係的翔さん，晚安。」  
有時候二宮沒有意識到自己的溫柔，會從字裡行間滲透出來，看似不在乎，卻能夠從細節中巧妙的勾勒出來，那看似只是一個字、一句話的份量，也讓櫻井遲遲無法從這句話當中回神。

櫻井難得爭取到的連休假日必須抽個時間去回診。雖說身為主播常常行程滿檔，但終究還是得顧及身體，更需要確認這段時間身為Omega的身體狀況跟變化。

「你居然被臨時標記了？！還隔了一個月才來這裡⋯」，平時能夠淡然看待一切的大野智，對櫻井的告白簡直是被嚇的一愣一愣，自從櫻井被分化成Omega的時候，大野醫生就擔任他的私人主治醫師有好幾年了。

「對不起⋯最近那段時間真的太忙⋯太多事情也是各種亂七八糟，況且大野さん不也很難預約嗎？休診時間實在是太多了吧？」，櫻井有點委屈的嘟嚷著，平常大野開診的時間很少，一休診就是去長途釣魚，根本聯絡不上，再加上自己排休就會更難排上。  
「抱歉，最近比較想去離島長途釣魚嘛！」  
「喂⋯你不用管你的病人嗎？」  
「哎呀⋯醫生也需要放暑假啊！」  
「現在十月了⋯⋯」  
大野聽完對方的吐槽笑而不語。櫻井嘆了口氣之後，便開始跟他說明抑制劑跟身體之間的狀況。  
大野在兩個月前調製抑制劑的時候其實大概隱約知道這些藥物可能已經對櫻井產生強烈的抗藥性跟副作用，這樣下去也會對身體造成很大的威脅。也慎重警告他差不多該面對現實找個能好好對待他的Alpha伴侶進行標記，不然後果會不堪設想。  
「那個⋯⋯你應該不是隨便找個人被臨時標記吧⋯？」  
「呃⋯⋯」，櫻井面有難色的皺起眉頭，突然不知道這整件事到底該怎麼定義⋯

「總之，我可以向你保證他不是個壞人⋯」  
「嗯？」，大野聽到這句略有隱藏含義的結論，若有所思的歪著頭，聽起來這個人並不想要多透露這位神秘的Alpha。  
「嘛！那翔くん你先到診療室好了，我幫你擷取一點腺體後面的信息素做分析吧⋯」

大野的看診室看上去像個舒適的小客廳，客廳該有的沙發、電視、待客的茶飲應有盡有，色調皆以淡藍與純白與灰色調做搭配，除了角落的辦公桌以外，幾乎可以完全感受到一種高級居家的環境。裏邊有一道門進去就是診療室，裡面放置藥物、診療台還有一些資料堆積在那邊，有點雜但不至於亂。

大野為櫻井打了一針輕微的鎮定劑後，便開始汲取頸部後方腺體的信息素，順便進行了簡單的身體檢查。

過程中櫻井因為藥劑跟被汲取一部分信息素的關係，在大野意料之中櫻井不自覺進入了淺眠，他沒有叫醒對方，也趁這短時間內可以一瞬間對患者身體狀況瞭若指掌，集中精神診斷出一份數據詳細的分析報告，能夠在高層社會間流傳為天才內科可是名不虛傳的。

「翔くん紅茶要不要加糖？」  
「⋯啊⋯不用謝謝⋯」  
每天下午茶時間大野都會準備自己喜歡的甜點，睡眼惺忪的櫻井又被召回到客廳的沙發上坐下，並遞了塊草莓奶油蛋糕給對方。  
「嗯⋯⋯從哪開始說呢⋯？翔くん這次的標記對象信息素偏弱，不過意外能夠讓你信息素穩定的時間滿長的⋯相性狀態大概有七十個百分比，比一般的標記相性指數還要高五到六個百分比，大概計算了下標記一次大約有四個禮拜的穩定期，如果要採用非正式標記週期的話，每三個禮拜到一個月臨時標記一次⋯」  
「等等！果然還是不能繼續藥物控制嗎？」，被灌輸的信息量太大讓櫻井一時無法吸收消化，更重要的是，對方語氣還一律認定自己已經是會跟二宮進行固定標記的結論下去說似的⋯

「欸？依照我擷取的信息素份量跟一些生理狀況，翔くん一個月前的發情期應該被同個Alpha信息素臨時標記了兩次吧？既然有找到固定伴侶就不用藥物控制啦⋯？這樣翔くん也終於不用再為你的身體所苦了！」，大野嘻嘻的笑著，卻還是很溫和看著櫻井焦慮的神情。  
「請你別再說了⋯我跟他並不是那麼簡單就能臨時標記甚至直接標記的關係⋯⋯能不能再開一些抑制劑給我呢？」，不愧是天才，只有這點訊息就可以挖出這麼細節的狀況⋯櫻井覺得自己直接被對方一層一層扒開，明明對方是醫生卻有說不上來的羞恥感⋯⋯  
「嗯⋯雖然我是對你跟他的狀況不熟悉，不過這位先生的信息素注入方式滿溫柔的，並沒有對你的身體造成特別傷害啊⋯翔くん的Omega的信息素濁度並沒有因為粗暴對待而變高，反而因為相性高的關係變得更安分了一點⋯」，大野很久沒講這麼多話，有點疲倦皺著眉頭的拿起紅茶喝口緩一緩。

「欸⋯呃⋯⋯」，櫻井的臉頰染上一絲潮紅，被第三者一說，才真的意識到對方對自己的溫柔⋯⋯  
大野就像個遠處關心孩子的佛祖，慈祥的笑了笑。「嘛！總之先跟對方商量看看吧！以防萬一我還會在開一些比較舒緩跟平復濃度作用的抑制劑，但是一旦發情期發作是起不了作用的，我只能這樣給你忠告⋯」，櫻井只是無奈的向對方道謝，吃完蛋糕後便拿著分析報告準備離開。

大野停頓了幾秒鐘，眼神的餘角藏著淡淡無形的憂慮。

「啊！果然翔くん下禮拜還是再回診一次好了，我會先幫你預留時間的，準備蛋糕的話是瑞士捲喔！」  
大野還笑笑的說著，他看在自己擅自神隱去海釣讓櫻井獨自面對這麼大的變化，本人良心發現還是為了補償他少休息一天好了。  
雖說一個月固定休診的天數高達十五天，少休個一天好像也不痛不癢⋯

「謝謝你⋯大野さん⋯」，櫻井禮貌性的笑了笑，就這樣離開了診所，心裡想著這時段不知道二宮在做什麼，同時也開始苦惱該怎麼對對方說明這件事比較好⋯

目送櫻井離開的大野略有擔憂皺著眉的回到診療室。「⋯差不多要撐不下去了吧⋯？」，其實大野看得出來這段時間櫻井依舊沒有因為這兩次獲得臨時標記後的穩定情況而減少用藥，那個人還是極度想避免這件事再度發生似的不斷隱藏⋯「這樣子很不妙啊翔くん⋯」，對現在的櫻井來說，一旦臨時標記後會有一定生理上的依存程度，再度用藥身體會產生強烈的抗拒感，甚至對自己的身體有強烈的傷害，再這樣下去生理系統遲早會崩潰。  
然而，這個人還是一直在忍耐吧？

事實上櫻井他感受到二宮有漸漸的對自己敞開心房，不再帶刺的讓外人卻步。但不知道為什麼，如果真的跟他談好定期標記這件事情的話，他們是否會從他好不容易建立起來的朋友定義中逐漸扭曲，然後崩毀，僅僅只是柚木與丁香的氣味交纏著，恐懼著支配與被支配的距離感，讓關係直接變質。

其實他也很清楚自己身體的狀況，吞了剛獲得的抑制劑總算能比之前平復了不少體溫控制跟生理上的異變。但櫻井的體內一直覺得自從被臨時標記後總是必須有個垂死掙扎的理智跟意志力來支撐自己越來越失控的身體，使得體力漸漸出現下降的趨勢，看了體檢內容果其不然體質也變得越來越虛弱。  
『只要正式標記問題就解決了。』的那個聲音，不停迴盪在櫻井的腦海中。  
然而他只是不想失去這段回憶一點一滴累積的情感溫度，他想要ニノ與翔さん的關係，而不只是Alpha與Omega的關係。

-TBC-


	10. Chapter 10

10.

在家悶了幾天的二宮，難得決定出門一趟。因為櫻井在他搬來的頭幾天似乎很忙，大部分都是在外面吃完晚餐才回來，冰箱有的食物少的可憐，最多也就是早餐會弄來吃的蛋跟火腿之類的東西。二宮以前自己在家常常都是點外賣解決，但現在無業狀態，可用的資金得能省則省，決定去遠一點價位便宜的超市買些吃的回來屯。  
提著兩大袋買完的東西在回家路上邊走邊想著，要煮飯來吃的話該不該順便問櫻井有沒有要吃，一下又打消念頭。那天晚上和他出去吃飯前，坐在櫻井車的後座，偶然瞥見他放在後座的包裡有個什麼診所的診斷書之類的東西，之後櫻井就一直好像是有什麼事的樣子。雖然二宮想開口問，但又認為自己問了有點太多管閒事的樣子⋯自從那天起，櫻井和他說話總像是在避甚麼一樣，有一搭沒一搭的，氣氛有點尷尬。

手臂因為提著一堆東西開始有些麻痺感，進家門後只想趕快拿去廚房。正分類出要冷藏的東西塞進冰箱時，聽見從盥洗室那傳出了異響⋯⋯遭小偷？  
緊張片刻後定下神，才察覺到空氣中丁香花味跟早上不太一樣。是櫻井⋯二宮也是第一次遇到這時間他會在家，但從感覺到的信息素中，讓二宮知道現在櫻井正處於不太穩定的狀態。  
越靠近緊閉的洗漱間門前，越是能感覺得到櫻井的信息素，隨後聽見門內好像有什麼東西撒了一地的聲音。這些聲音和空氣中瀰漫的信息素混在一起，彷彿在刺激他的感官及耐性，沒來由躁心起來的二宮皺起眉，順了順呼吸後抬手敲了敲門。  
「翔さん？沒事吧⋯？」  
「欸⋯？ニ、ニノ？你回來了啊⋯我、沒事！」

門內的櫻井慌張地想把撒一地的藥錠撿回罐子內，在聽見二宮說話時，原先有些顫抖的手更發不好使，接著聽見二宮試著扳動門把的聲音，讓他更加緊張，但還好門是被鎖著的。  
經歷過上一次來這間房子的那天，二宮就知道在這種時候的櫻井總會這樣隱忍，痛苦到最後。二宮實在不忍看櫻井這樣難受，「⋯要我幫你嗎？開門好嗎⋯翔さん⋯」  
「不、不行！現在不行⋯」，門即便已經上了鎖，櫻井還是像在抗拒內心的本能抵著門板，現在要是面對二宮，又會像上次一樣不受控制，與二宮之間好不容易剛建立起的關係，隨著慾望的洪流被沖毀。

二宮聽著櫻井秒答的回應，心裡開始發澀起來。自己都說會幫助對方了，卻在這種關鍵時刻拒他於門外。其實是很討厭跟他這種人接觸吧⋯⋯還說甚麼『朋友』，是騙人的吧⋯這莫名酸澀的心情卻讓二宮原先的躁心昇華成怨懟，又不想好像是自己巴著人不放，「你真的這麼討厭的話，我就幫你這一次⋯完畢後我就會離開⋯」  
才剛說完，就聽見門鎖解開的聲音，接著門板被輕輕推開，二宮走進門看見癱坐在地上的櫻井，身上還是早上去工作時就穿著的西裝，地上都是還沒被撿拾乾淨的藥錠。

「不⋯不是這樣的⋯我沒有討厭你⋯」，櫻井低著頭不敢抬頭看向二宮，盡所能的控制著自己，好讓話的繼續說完。  
「那、為什麼⋯⋯」  
「我們⋯好不容易化解之前的意外，成了朋友⋯卻因為我這樣、我怕自己讓我們之間的關係變了質⋯」，櫻井邊說一邊有想哭的感覺，懊惱自己為什麼在二宮面前總是醜態百出，最不想展現的一面卻在二宮面前綻露無遺。也許正是因為最一開始是最糟糕的情況下相遇的關係吧⋯

二宮知道原因後放鬆地嘆了口氣便蹲下身，面對著櫻井，「就算是這樣，我覺得翔さん還是翔さん，沒有甚麼不一樣⋯」，伸手撥了撥對方蓋在額前的散髮，直勾勾的望進對方帶著水氣的黑眸中。  
「謝、謝謝你⋯」，櫻井都忘了眼前這個人雖然是個Alpha，卻數度的打破他對Alpha的既有印象。連和他做過那些事後完全沒在意過Alpha與Omega 之間無形的支配關係，單純的把他當作『櫻井翔』來對待。  
「這沒甚麼好道謝的吧，我也不是個想看朋友痛苦的人⋯」，見櫻井暈呼呼的模樣，便任他往自己身上靠⋯⋯突然心裡有種錯覺，有種希望對方能夠多依靠自己的錯覺。被有這個想法的自己怔住，低頭看向靠著自己的櫻井。對方也只是紅著臉一語不發，二宮知道他在這時還是矜持的忍耐著，決定由自己開口，「你很難受吧⋯讓我幫你吧⋯⋯」，過了幾秒得到櫻井點了頭無聲的答應。

原先扶著櫻井站起來想去臥室，但又想到要走那麻煩的樓梯，出了洗漱室在客廳的話，事後打掃起來感覺也挺麻煩的。二宮經過短短思考時間，理所當然的決定直接在這開始。  
讓櫻井背靠在整面都是鏡面的牆上，隨後將唇貼上。見他配合的搭上自己的肩，知道對方不排斥這個地點，一邊伸進櫻井的西裝外套隔著襯衫撫著腰側，抬眼瞥見鏡中自己的倒影⋯⋯二宮在這時突然起了玩心，想小小的報復剛剛把自己拒於門外的櫻井，伸進衣內的手抽出轉而去解開腰間的皮帶。  
不知道二宮想幹甚麼，櫻井打算把上身的西裝給脫下，卻受到二宮的阻止。說是這邊沒暖氣，全脫會感冒之類的理由。總覺得二宮說的時候好像另有企圖，櫻井遲疑地看了下二宮，但隨後又被對方貼上來的舔吻打斷了思考。

退下櫻井身上的西裝褲，隔著底褲用指尖描繪著半勃的形狀，惹的櫻井一陣顫抖，二宮滿意的把底褲也退下直接撫摸。櫻井也伸手扯了扯對方的褲子，把二宮的東西也掏出來，讓兩人的分身面對面。二宮向前站了點，讓兩人貼在一起，用整個掌心一起套弄。貼在一起撫摸有種奇妙的感覺，一同感覺到漸漸變得更熱、硬挺起來，覺得體內的血液正往那處竄，櫻井害羞的別過頭靠上二宮的肩上。  
而二宮也藉此嗅著對方頸項間丁香花味的信息素，用另一手向後探去揉捏著櫻井的臀瓣，揉捏幾回再從尾椎處沿著臀縫向下探入穴口，才插入一指節便感受到濕潤緊緻的內壁包覆上來。二宮覺得這應該算是櫻井信任他的一種表現，明明是在這種情色的氣氛下，心裡卻莫名有股暖意。

在二宮不時給予的親吻，以及兩人緊貼分身一起撫弄下，櫻井很快適應在體內循序漸加到的三指。手指不斷進進出出，體內深處開始有些不滿足，叫囂著渴望更多的填滿，連櫻井都感覺的到自己的後穴裡更加濕潤。  
「唔、ニノ⋯可以了⋯」

見櫻井都向自己開口，便抽出在他體內的手指，二宮順勢讓他翻過身背對自己，扳開臀瓣露出穴口，而後不囉嗦的扶著分身挺入。身體的結合令兩人發出舒服的嘆息，二宮從後面環抱住櫻井，用著因為染上情慾而有些沙啞的嗓音，在他耳後喊對方的名字，「翔さん⋯」  
這好像是⋯⋯二宮第一次在做這檔事時喊他的名字，一直低著頭的櫻井下意識地抬頭看，卻在這個早上出門前用來整理儀容的鏡中⋯⋯看到現下的自己，上半身還穿著早上進行新聞工作時所穿的西裝，下半身則赤裸地與二宮緊貼著，突如其來的羞恥感讓櫻井緊縮了身體。  
「等、等一下⋯⋯讓我把衣服脫下來⋯」  
「唔⋯你放鬆點⋯」，二宮被突然收縮的內壁夾的有點難受，好像有點玩過頭⋯⋯

櫻井慌忙失措想逃避的模樣，二宮將一隻手附上對方撐在鏡面上的手，另一手輕輕扳著他的下巴讓他直視著鏡面，透過鏡中與自己對視，「不管是在當主播的翔さん，還是現在的翔さん⋯對我來說都是我認識的翔さん，所以你不用否定任何一個⋯」

與那雙珀色的眼睛在鏡裡對視，二宮難得吐露內心想法的這番話，讓櫻井一直以來厭惡自己Omega身分的心情，莫名的得到了一點紓解。隨後在鏡中看見二宮像是在安撫他一般親吻他的後頸，便扭過頭想和對方接吻。二宮也很默契的貼上，接吻的同時，探入櫻井的襯衫內揉捏著他的胸口，唇瓣分開後二宮開始挺動身體。

不論是沒記憶的第一次，還是上一次二宮來找自己的那天，櫻井都沒有看過在進入自己後的二宮是甚麼表情。而這次透過鏡子，讓他第一次見到二宮垂下眼看著自己的樣子，看得有點失神。

在二宮深進淺出的律動下，刺激到櫻井的前列腺，「唔嗯⋯！那、那裏⋯」  
感覺到櫻井受到刺激的顫抖，二宮加快了在敏感點上的律動，身下的男人沒多久就迎向了高潮，弓起身子在鏡上留下白濁。被高潮後顫抖緊縮的內壁緊緊包覆著，又再加重挺動的深度，在對方體內射出後，緩下動作貼上他背部喘著氣。

二宮覺得這一次，彼此之間的距離似乎減少了許多。然而，自己突然有個不知從何而起的念頭⋯就是希望距離能夠更加縮短。明明與自己平時不冷不熱的態度相互矛盾，但就是控制不住這個想法。緩緩退出對方體內，伸手向前撫上櫻井的臉頰想確認他剛剛的高溫是否降下，指緣間卻感覺到一抹溫熱的液體滑過。

「怎麼了？剛剛弄痛你了嗎⋯？」，二宮見對方落淚，擔心剛剛的臨時起意，在鏡前的行為是不是真的玩過頭傷及對方的自尊。  
「欸、不，沒有⋯」，櫻井才意識到自己又開始不受控的落淚。平時自己才是像成熟大人的那一方，卻在這時候，在二宮面前卸下所有保護自我的逞強，像個幼稚的孩童一樣不顧形象的吸著鼻子。  
「抱歉剛剛我⋯」，二宮心虛的瞥向鏡子，委婉指出自己剛剛的作為。  
「不是⋯只是一直以來擔心的事沒有發生所以⋯」，搖了搖頭櫻井並沒有介意剛剛的事，反倒被二宮所說的話打了強心針。  
看櫻井又哭又笑的樣子便放下心，二宮伸手用衣袖胡亂的在對方臉上擦了擦。「你要說甚麼等等再跟我說吧⋯我去拿衣服給你換。」，起身整理一下身上衣物離開洗漱室。

-TBC-


	11. Chapter 11

11.

說是要幫他拿衣服，這個人的房間也太亂了吧？  
二宮自從第一次進到櫻井家之後，再也沒有進去過對方的臥房，搬進來基本上也只在公共空間跟自己的房間活動，沒什麼機會進到這區域，印象中還比上次亂了大概五倍左右吧？二宮嘖了一聲便無奈的跨過無數躺屍在地上衣服，走到他的更衣室拿了件居家服離開臥房。

「翔さん應該還沒吃晚餐吧？」，遞了衣服給櫻井後，順口問了一下對方，簡單清理了下盥洗室內被彼此弄髒的地帶，順便把想要跟著幫忙的人硬推進浴室催他去洗澡不要管他。  
「還⋯還沒⋯」

然後二宮久違的走進廚房，時隔一個月多開始下廚做菜，嚴格上來說替自己跟別人做飯的話幾乎是以年來追溯了。

櫻井的眼淚不知道為什麼還是無法控制的沒有停下來，即使剛剛在二宮回來給他衣服的時候，拼命想要隱忍潰堤的淚腺，抹了抹眼淚的說著謝謝後，卻被對方輕笑著安撫，「別哭了⋯」。  
為什麼他可以這麼溫柔⋯而自己卻在無形中傷害了對方。即使二宮被自己傷害，卻還是願意緊緊抱著他，甚至把逼向懸崖邊緣的自己給拉回來⋯

即使體溫穩定了下來，櫻井狀態卻變得越來越脆弱，淚點低得可怕，甚至開始從內心深處感受得到對二宮那種口乾舌燥、欲求不滿的厭惡感，Omega的身體正隱約催促他、警告他、哀求他⋯只能透過蓮蓬頭冷水的不斷沖刷把自己從剛剛殘留的溫存給冷靜下來。

今天的晚餐二宮隨意做了點適合下酒的菜色跟兩碗親子蓋飯，還順便煮了一鍋味噌湯可以屯個兩天的量來喝，擺盤並沒有很精緻，但味道絕對是好的。  
見著櫻井剛打理好走向餐桌時，感嘆二宮廚藝怎麼這麼好，忍不住吐槽了句「廢話，你是忘記我之前在哪工作了嗎？」，但嘴角卻微微的上揚，似乎是被稱讚給勾起的微笑，即使那一瞬間也被櫻井給捕捉到了。  
在用餐時，他們說話似乎少了之前的隔閡，笑聲變多了、閒聊也變多了。櫻井邊用倉鼠般模樣的咀嚼方式，邊對著二宮說好吃，二宮也不禁發笑，讓對方疑惑有什麼好笑的。

「吶翔さん。」，二宮恢復一臉平靜的神情盯著還在咀嚼食物的櫻井。櫻井意識到呼喊名字那一聲有點嚴肅，但貌似多了幾分撒嬌讓他愣了一會。  
「是⋯是？」  
「答應我之後別再逞強了好嗎？我知道這樣下去對你自己絕對沒好處⋯」  
又來了，二宮的那份溫柔。當時二宮生病時自己理所當然的很擔心，殊不知因為那毫無意義的固執跟焦慮都忽略了自己同樣身體有狀況時，對方自然也會擔心自己⋯  
「好⋯我答應你。」，翔認真的看著對面那雙茶色瞳孔，一不小心就會陷進去。

「抑制劑呢⋯⋯」  
「我不會再隨便加重用藥了⋯抱歉讓你擔心了⋯」  
二宮輕輕的嘆了口氣，他並不是無奈，而是真的鬆了口氣。他其實也很清楚剛剛櫻井吐露的焦慮與不安，並不是每個人像他一樣都不會介意這種事情，他只是剛好不介意罷了，甚至覺得這件事情讓他反而意識到櫻井很看重自己跟他的關係，內心莫名的有些開心⋯⋯

隨後櫻井努力向對方坦白醫生建議的定期臨時標記，二宮也沒說什麼，就只是很平常的說好啊，我不介意，暗自為那天在車後座看到診斷書的疙瘩做了一個了結。說完後把對方空的碗盤給收回去放回流理台，硬是把仍然想要幫忙的櫻井趕上樓加重語氣的說快去休息。

隔天早上櫻井離開家門後，二宮隨後才起床走下樓準備去盥洗，瞥向桌上包著一筆錢，猶豫駐足了幾秒，便直接收下。  
櫻井從來沒有忘記那一開始的約定，兩人在第一次面對面談話之後再也沒有提過錢的事⋯

這是兩人之間的默契，默契的維持著那份他們不敢越界的距離感。

相葉有點難以置信的在某個書店角落看到二宮正在翻著書，不是驚訝對方不知道為什麼說找到地方搬家後就莫名人間蒸發兩個星期多卻突然出現在自己的書店，而是平常不怎麼看漫畫以外的他，竟然會在醫學健康書架類別出沒，還翻著性別生理學這種高深的醫學書，但果然最可疑的地方，這書還是跟性別有關。  
這絕對有問題。  
躲在書架的後面仔細打量著對方超乎想像的異常舉止，想說是不是該上前打個招呼什麼的⋯

「欸！ニノ⋯你怎麼消失這麼久現在才出現在這？」，相葉還是大搖大擺的直接走到對方面前擔心的拍了他肩膀日常的問候一下。

「啊⋯相葉氏你在啊？」  
「我當然在啊！這是我工作的店欸先生？」，相葉急的都要被對方態度氣得跳腳。「欸ニノ你好可疑怎麼最近怪怪的，先是搬家後人間蒸發，再來是你個邊緣宅居然會到這區書找什麼生理學的書來看？！你到底發生什麼事了？」

「嘖！你很囉嗦欸！我只是中途找到了室友，搬到室友那去住罷了⋯」  
「哈？你還有我以外的朋友願意跟你一起住？！」，還沒等二宮說完相葉便繼續露出完全無法想像這畫面的表情緊接著話反駁。  
「相葉雅紀，你說這話是活膩了嗎？」，棕瞳內感受得到那種火氣噴發的憤怒溢出來，狠狠瞪著口無遮攔的相葉，轉眼間已經把腳跟準備好⋯  
「現在你又看這什麼書？說什麼室友⋯你該不會窮到想不開去賣身了吧？啊嗷！」，相葉一說到重點二宮直接毫不留情的從對方腳上往死裡踩。  
但二宮卻一時反駁不出任何話，一針見血到腦袋瞬間斷了個線完全無法思考，他只能抿著嘴嘖了一聲帶過沈默的瞬間⋯  
「好痛痛痛⋯⋯欸！ニノ該不會被我亂猜中了吧？！ニノ！ニノ？！」，腳底傳來的世紀劇痛，使神經傳到腦門讓相葉動不了只能用雙手使勁搖著對方的肩膀拷問。  
「怎麼可能啊你是白痴嗎？只是最近身體有點狀況罷了想那麼多幹嘛？」，搪塞個理由的二宮甩開對方的手拍了拍肩膀，心神焦慮到只有踩一下還是覺得不夠⋯⋯

「還有你身為一個書店副店長這副模樣會不會太吵啊？」，二宮頭晃了晃指引方向，相葉見身邊傳來異樣眼光的客人反應，立即收斂了自己的失態、微微向四周欠身道個歉。

在那之後相葉雖然還是糾纏不清，但因為工作進度的關係還是逼不得已的放著二宮離開書區前往櫃檯處理事情，二宮並沒有馬上離開書店，他反而對相葉所說的話變得十分在意⋯

賣身⋯說難聽點好像確實是這樣沒錯⋯  
他們從來都沒有在一起過，也的確是用行為交易著金錢，沒有一次例外。  
二宮沒由來的感覺心臟有一點難受，若有似無的在隱隱作痛，距離確實是變得更近了，但那個約定依舊沒有消失，彷彿有一層薄薄的玻璃，把他們完全隔離了起來，關係變得不上不下。難受得二宮遮掩著臉，他的身體可能也是感受到他自己的痛苦，變得開始渴求櫻井的體溫跟香味，一個勁的離開書店，開始不知道去哪裡逃避這個現實。

二宮同時也清楚意識到自己已經無藥可救的喜歡上了櫻井。

每當一有空白的時間思考，腦袋都會不小心浮現那傢伙的臉、聲音還有那股淡雅的丁香花味，他那光鮮亮麗的背影對比自己只是陰暗角落的邊緣人，自己說白點就是個寄人籬下吃軟飯的廢物，還在不明不白的關係下跟對方進行著極似賣身的服務⋯⋯好焦慮，焦慮到完全打不下遊戲，二宮停下了手上的遊戲機，只能深長嘆口氣抱著雙腿窩在沙發上，現在的他總是一不小心開始想相葉那番無心的話，就會無形之中刺傷自己。

有點忘記是距離幾天之後，反正是隔沒多久的事，二宮在深夜時刻半睡半醒的聽到敲門聲，開了門撲鼻的是濃度偏高的信息素香味，但事實上沒有上次那麼濃郁，看來只是初期的狀況吧？櫻井沒有看著他，僅僅只是說著「ニノ⋯抱歉⋯」，便緩緩的靠在二宮懷裡，二宮沒有說話便把他抱到自己床上進行了一場簡單的性愛。  
二宮大概是作了點功課之後，開始會試著讓Omega比之前更舒適的緩和發情期的不適，他從櫻井的身後用犬齒輕輕啃咬著櫻井頸後不斷溫度攀升的部位，讓它自然的注入一些自己的氣味，同時也溫柔的替腫脹的腺體部分按摩著，讓櫻井的背部緊貼著自己胸前緩下攀升的體溫，像包覆著易碎的玻璃般呵護對方。櫻井也驚覺到對方似乎對自己的身體越來越熟練，不自覺羞得不敢看對方，但也並沒有僵著身體，全權放鬆的交給對方⋯  
二宮會下意識的開始感謝櫻井這副Omega的身體，一旦知道自己喜歡上對方後，這些不太應該要有的念頭就會變得難以控制的不斷湧現。

櫻井事後很自然的在二宮房間裡陷入沈睡，但黏乎乎的身體跟殘香的信息素似乎讓二宮實在睡不太著，安靜的瞇著雙眼專心看著櫻井毫無防備的睡顏，他只能繼續壓抑著那份逐漸升溫的喜歡，用指尖勾勒的對方已經退溫的臉頰，隨後覆上蜻蜓點水的一吻，就像只屬於自己秘密的時間，才能把喜歡的心情釋放出來，然後讓它流逝掉。

在那之後生活重心逐漸變得有些不一樣，除了遊戲之外，腦袋裡大概都是櫻井的事情。

原本一開始二宮只是單純為了省吃儉用才開始下廚，現在似乎動機方向有點偏了本意，而櫻井只要晚歸，都會傳訊息過來說一聲，讓二宮不用特別幫他準備晚餐。  
他在相葉的書店裡也翻了不少料理書，但事實上他也不是每天做飯，就是偶然之間問問他喜歡吃什麼，櫻井果絕的回應了蕎麥麵，對製作方式有點陌生的菜色就去找了找食譜來看，看起來好像很麻煩，有點打消了念頭。  
有時候聊的天隨著時間累積一天比一天還要日常，從問二宮在玩什麼遊戲到什麼時候洗衣服，嘴巴本身不是好使的二宮，時不時也會嗆著對方的一些廢話。某天無聊問到櫻井的二樓那間空房是什麼，知道那間是鋼琴房後，二宮還嫌棄的覺得櫻井根本把他當倉庫在堆雜物，他委屈的反駁，硬是有些生疏的隨意彈了首歌給二宮聽。  
好像是自己沒聽過的古典曲子，也許是喜歡的人特地彈了琴給他聽，二宮聽了有些入迷，雖然最後還是嘴硬了說著「還行吧？」

「ニノ有學過什麼樂器嗎？」  
「在大學學過一點吉他，因為時間關係現在沒在碰了。」，二宮盤腿窩在琴房裡的小沙發，動作逐漸隨著柔軟的椅背慵懶的陷進去。  
沒意外的櫻井立刻要求說想聽他彈吉他，二宮不情願的表情非常明顯，使得對方有些失落，況且他之前在搬家時早就把不會用到的東西該丟就丟了，吉他也直接在網拍上賣掉，根本沒吉他可以彈給櫻井聽，隨意拋了這堆理由結束了這段話題。  
結果過幾天櫻井突然送了他一把品質還算不錯的吉他，滿臉笑容說著希望他能收下，讓二宮傻眼的愣了許久，死有錢人⋯⋯  
「你是錢多到沒地方花嗎？主播先生⋯」  
「別這麼說嘛！之前也一直不知道該送什麼搬家禮苦惱了很久，沒想到一拖就拖了一個多月⋯⋯」  
「⋯謝謝⋯」，二宮有點受寵若驚，一時不知道該用什麼表情看著對方，更不知道該做什麼反應，想著想著耳根不自覺的就變紅了，只好無聲的接過吉他，尷尬點頭說了一聲道謝，總覺得要是拒絕這個禮物好像很沒禮貌⋯  
「這樣之後就有機會聽到ニノ彈吉他了。」，櫻井暖暖的笑了笑，很開心對方能收下。

二宮瞇著眼嘴角輕微的上揚，「我看你只是想找藉口逼我彈給你聽吧？」  
「你覺得呢？」，對方依舊莫名奇妙的對著他不懷好意的笑容，二宮皺起眉頭很想繼續吐槽，卻不禁噗哧一笑。彼此毫無意義笑著對方，這種跟他瑣碎的無聊日常，已經成為二宮最不想失去的寶物。

因此二宮暗自下定決心，為了不讓他失去這一切，他不再縮短那段距離，永遠在櫻井那耀眼的光芒背後，成為一個默默支持他的影子。只要憑著朋友跟約定的藉口，就能狡猾的不讓櫻井察覺到他的心情⋯想了想二宮有些欲哭無淚對自己嗤笑了起來⋯

啊啊⋯自己終究不過就是個只會用這種卑鄙小手段的膽小鬼罷了⋯⋯

-TBC-


	12. Chapter 12

12.

與二宮同居開始的一個多月來，櫻井已經漸漸習慣回到家有個人會應他那句「我回來了」，有時候可能是完整的「你回來啦」，也有時候都只有隨口應的單聲字。對已經一人生活好幾年的櫻井來說，感覺特別奇妙。  
要是回來的早可能可以看到正在下廚的二宮，或是一進客廳看到他正把衣服疊的方方正正的背影。明明常被對方吐槽說「你是老媽啊」，但每每看到這些情境，想說二宮才是比較像老媽的那一個吧⋯  
週一的新聞播報工作是在早上，開會也很順利，讓他能早一點回去準備隔日要出差的行李。櫻井還記得前些日子和二宮吃晚飯時，告知要去外縣市出差的事情，令他意外的是，二宮那時一瞬間露出落寞的神情，但很快就收起。其實ニノ是個怕寂寞的人吧⋯不過如果說出來的話，一定是會被當事人極力反駁。

櫻井在整理行李時翻箱倒櫃的聲音引來二宮疑惑，來到櫻井房前關心一下，只是從門前往房內望去，看到這房間亂的快沒地方走，望著吃力行走在雜亂之中的人，忍不住開口吐槽了一下。  
「你房間是怎麼回事？也太誇張了吧⋯」  
「啊、是ニノ啊⋯嚇死我了⋯因為我在整理行李也沒辦法嘛⋯」，櫻井被二宮突然出聲下的心臟漏了一拍。  
⋯⋯有沒有整理行李都很亂好嗎。  
「你還沒跟我說，你甚麼時候回來？」  
「嗯⋯？我大約週五回來。要幫你買甚麼嗎？」  
「不用，我就問問而已⋯」，二宮說完便轉身回房。

二宮剛剛扁著嘴說話的樣子，讓櫻井忍不住笑了出來，有時候真覺得自己就好像多了個會撒嬌，但又刻意的不想表現出來的弟弟，與他相處久了越來越覺得這就是他可愛之處⋯⋯可愛？這樣形容一個只小自己一歲的男人合適嗎⋯

晾衣間曬著一堆櫻井不知是忘記了還是沒來得及收的衣服，二宮無奈地將這些已經乾了的衣服收下來，也不是討厭幫忙他，反倒因為只有他知道櫻井私下有這一面，而沒來由地有些優越感。  
琢磨著該把摺好的衣服放客廳還是拿去他房間放，想了想櫻井平常都是把公共空間維持的相當整齊，亂也是亂在自己房間而已，二宮就給了自己合理的理由把衣服拿去櫻井房內。打開房門看房內像是經歷過甚麼世界大戰一樣，亂得實在不知道該把洗好的衣服落在哪。  
一邊嘟噥著到底要怎麼睡在這房間，一邊艱難地進房試著要把衣服放在床上，「嗚啊！」  
「可惡⋯這人房間真的也太亂了吧⋯」，才進房走沒幾步就被地上的東西絆倒，氣得把衣服扔到床上。看了看也是一堆衣服的床鋪，這會分不清楚哪些是剛洗好的衣服吧⋯二宮環視一下房間，決定還是動手幫櫻井好好整理一番。

由於個性使然，一旦著手開始就不會停下來。從更衣間開始，二宮一推開門便馬上得知櫻井平時連這裡都不太整理，工作穿的襯衫跟休閒衣都能揉在一起，襯衫皺成這樣難怪早上出門前總會匆匆忙忙的。這些八成是收了衣服就直接往裡扔，儘管有再大的收納空間都不夠放吧⋯  
把更衣室內的衣服整理過後，回到房內把散落在地上的衣服也撿起來歸位。二宮一邊整理一邊嘲笑自己幹嘛沒事要這麼認真幫櫻井整理房間，就這麼淪為幾個月前還會鄙視的類型，戀愛就變成不求回報的笨蛋，雖然也只是自己單方面喜歡對方就是了⋯⋯胡思亂想的關係，不經意撞了一下在旁的整理櫃，上頭的資料架框噹一聲傾倒而下，資料便跟著散落一地，「⋯⋯？」

稍微瞥了一下，看到這些資料都和之前在櫻井車內看到的診斷書是同一家診院，二宮覺得自己這樣窺視屬於別人的隱私太過分，心虛地想把資料都回復原狀。試著照日期把整疊診斷書排回去，仍是依稀看見上面部分的內容。  
其中有一資料夾特別厚的，透過透明資料夾看到「Omega標記去除術後注意事項」的標題。令二宮有點意外，原來櫻井過去是有接受過標記，後來使用醫療手段去除。完全沒聽他提過⋯⋯聽說過這個手術後續會有滿多麻煩的問題，會做去除標記的決定，大概對他而言有個難以啟齒的過往吧⋯

櫻井回到家是週五的下午，二宮並不在家，可能是去超市採買之類的吧。提著手提袋回到房間，一開燈與前幾天出門時完全不一樣的房間映入眼簾。地上的衣物雜物都被收拾歸納好，桌上的書籍等都被分類排放好。望向自己放資料的整理櫃上，絕對是比自己出門前來的整齊，如果這幾天都是二宮在家，那這些一定是他整理的，也就是說這肯定是被看到了。心底有一股被人窺伺到隱私的憤怒升起，那是他深藏在心中永遠不想讓人知道的事情，如今被二宮知道了。

此時樓下的大門被開啟，接著聽到廚房冰箱被打開的聲音，是二宮回到家了。

不知道是自己不堪的過去被發現的不安還是憤怒，櫻井踱著步伐走下樓，「ニノ，你進去過我房間⋯？」  
「嗯？是進去過，我把你曬乾的衣服拿進去，只是因為太亂就⋯」  
「誰讓你擅自進去了？怎麼就這樣不經人同意就進人房間，不需要你多管閒事。」  
「⋯⋯」，第一次被櫻井用這語氣問話，二宮頓時語塞回答不出來。  
「你都看到了吧，那些東西⋯沒想到你會這麼做⋯」  
「哈？誰看到了甚麼？我就只是因為撞倒櫃子才把它們收拾好，還有會進你房間還不是因為你沒收衣服！亂成那樣讓人怎麼放都不是，你也不要說的我好像有偷看人隱私的興趣一樣！算了，你要怎麼想隨便你⋯」  
被質疑的感覺讓二宮心裡很不適的吼了出來，想到擅自進去別人房間也的確自己的錯，但他就是不想被扣上有偷窺興趣的帽子，倔強的不想低頭道歉。才剛到家的二宮，現在又穿上外套離開這間房子。

⋯⋯我到底在幹嘛，怎麼又在櫻井面前任性，現在還任性到掛不住面子的逃出來，就這樣站在車站附近的超商前，吹著正逢十二月的冷風。身上只有手機跟幾百塊的硬幣，想買包香菸消愁都不夠，看著街上開始有了聖誕節前夕的裝飾，對比自己的現狀，好不悽慘。  
今晚打死都不想回去面對櫻井，二宮只得打給自己的為數不多的朋友相葉來求助。

「ニノ，你到底要不要去跟你室友和好啊？都第幾天了啊⋯」，相葉下班回來看著還賴在自己家好幾天的二宮絲毫沒有要離開的意思，忍不住開口問。  
「反正你有甚麼黃色漫畫我都知道啊，有甚麼關係⋯」，二宮煩躁地打開放在桌上的薯片自顧自地吃了起來。  
「才、才不是這問題！等等、你不要又把我零食吃掉！唉，室友之間吵架不外乎就是都不洗碗啊或是都不倒垃圾之類的問題吧，有甚麼事好好跟人道歉不就好了嗎⋯」  
「我才不會因為這種雞毛蒜皮的小事生氣！而且又不是我的錯，我才不要道歉！」  
「你看你脾氣這麼差，當然會以為你就這樣生氣啊⋯」  
「總之你不懂就是了。」  
「所以是甚麼嘛，我又不懂甚麼了⋯」

「你好煩人⋯⋯」⋯⋯說不出口，相葉不懂他所想的是，那種被喜歡的人用質疑的眼神審視是怎樣的感受。連櫻井跟他的關係他都不敢向相葉透漏，即便和相葉是從小就認識的朋友，但因為與櫻井約定了會保守秘密，二宮只能把這種心情埋在心裡自我消化，自暴自棄的窩進沙發裡蓋起毯子逃避相葉的提問。

二宮離開自己家已經第四天了，那天晚上他氣得離開，櫻井只能愣著看他關上大門的背影。過後才發現他甚麼都沒帶就出門了，皮夾甚至就落在餐桌上。到了接近深夜的時間仍然沒有回家，這讓櫻井有點慌張的拿起手機打給對方，卻只得到機械式的女聲要他轉接語音信箱的回應，而這幾天傳去的訊息也被已讀不回。  
當時他以為吵完的隔一天，工作結束回家就會看到二宮的身影，但屋子裡一片寂靜，彷彿又回到了幾個月前獨居的生活。櫻井坐在沙發上想著幾天前跟二宮說話的情景，猜想難道是看到那些資料後，對他感到失望嗎⋯但是二宮那時候的回話，似乎是也沒看到甚麼的樣子。自己還那樣的態度說話，這才是讓二宮失望的點吧⋯

肚子發出聲音提醒他晚餐時間已經過了很久，起身去打開冰箱看見二宮買回來的食材，默默地想起通常他如果沒有晚回家，二宮都會弄點吃的給他。僅僅才住在一起快兩個月而已，卻漸漸的習慣有對方在身邊的生活。  
雖然他們是以那種行為為基礎來交易金錢以及保守秘密的約定，但在進行性愛時二宮都十分溫柔，很顧及他的感受，還花心思去陪伴、安撫不安的自己。其實二宮大可不必為他做這些，明明是個怕麻煩的個性，卻連那些費事的家務都幫忙他完成。單是做飯這點，甚至還會來迎合他喜歡吃的東西⋯⋯  
之前在二宮的房間完事後，自己其實並沒有完全進入沈睡，隱約感覺得到身旁的人投來的視線、指尖傳來的溫度，還有落在臉頰上的親吻。但當下以為只是二宮還沒從信息素的影響中清醒，而他就這樣避免尷尬的裝睡⋯

⋯⋯自己怎麼會這麼笨呢⋯二宮對待他都如此明顯，而自己一直都被什麼室友關係蒙蔽了心中的感覺，直到人家離開身邊時才察覺，那些溫柔都出自於二宮對他的喜歡。  
為什麼要這樣就離開呢⋯為什麼不說出來讓他知道⋯⋯他要是知道的話，就不會讓二宮就這麼離開。就不會像現在這樣，發現自己完全不了解對方會去什麼地方，害怕對方再也不會回來，而感到難受。

如果只是把二宮當作室友的話，他怎麼又會這麼難受⋯這時候才察覺他對於二宮，與二宮對於自己是一樣的，他同樣地也喜歡上了二宮。

-TBC-


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嵐20週年結成感言：
> 
> 當初會喜歡磁石的原因，大概就是因為對貧窮貴公子有很深的印象吧？  
那時我還不知道嵐這個團體，姑且就是知道了主題曲，跟這兩位演員。  
後來才又因為奇特的緣分知道，原來他們兩位都是偶像，還跟流星花園的松本潤是同一個團體。  
差不多就是這樣認識了嵐，然後有幸能夠遇到嵐飯朋友，把我推入這個深坑，就這樣飯嵐飯了9年之多。
> 
> 當初1月27號知道他們要休止時，老實說我以為這是假的，但後來想想我長大了，已經是個知道社會等等的人生種種是怎麼運作，他們會有這樣的決定，也不是那麼意外。  
同時我意識到自己大學即將要畢業時，他們公布團體休止時，我國中到大學的所有學生時光，都是他們陪我一起走過來的，想著也開始眼眶泛淚，原來他們已經陪我走這麼久了，正因為是與他們相遇，才會有一個現在已經成長的我站在這裡。  
我常常會自我難受為什麼飯上他們的時間總是在個無法經濟支持的學生時期，卻又同時慶幸自己是在建立價值觀、成長變動最大的時期遇上他們，讓我成長、走得更安穩。
> 
> 他們不只是偶像，他們是我的伙伴，一個陪我一路長大的好伙伴，好像伸手就可以跟他們搭肩，一起笑一起哭，明明只是透過螢幕，他們卻離我如此近距離似的，鼓勵我，拉我一把。小時候搞不清楚自己對他們的喜歡是什麼喜歡，現在公布休止後，大概有領悟到，是那種對很熟的老伙伴、老摯友一樣的愛吧！
> 
> 我會永遠喜歡嵐，只要他們回頭看向我們揮揮手，我們必然會微笑面對他們，繼續高聲應援他們。
> 
> Kaoru

13.

開著車經過東京熱鬧的市中心，聖誕節的氣息也越來越濃厚，紅綠相間的裝飾點綴在各式各樣的建築物跟觀光景點，當自己逗留在街道時，不管是從遠方還是從耳邊傳來的旋律，幾乎都是代表聖誕節慶的歌曲，熙熙嚷嚷擁擠的人們聊天話題也大部分都跟聖誕節日有關⋯櫻井才意識到，兩天後就是平安夜了⋯⋯

「嗚嗚⋯⋯大野さん我該怎麼辦？⋯」，今天的回診，大野明顯感受到了對方異於平常的情緒低落，想說可能跟之前的Alpha先生有什麼關聯，來隨口問問發生什麼事情好了⋯⋯  
只是沒想到一問就是一股腦兒的哭訴，好吧是沒有哭出來，但講的是自己委屈感滿滿的哭腔，聽了都於心不忍。

「嗯⋯傷腦筋耶⋯⋯不怎麼辦啊⋯找個時間跟人家道個歉吧⋯？」  
「我想道歉啊⋯但我沒想到ニノ會就這樣離開這麼久，要是他再也回不來我該怎麼辦？」  
「⋯我倒覺得不至於再也不回來啦⋯⋯」，大野有點不知所措的搔搔頭，沒想到櫻井會在今天一口氣說出這位神秘的Alpha居然是自己的室友，還莫名其妙吵了一場架，信息量有點過於龐大，難以吸收完全的大野只能不斷拍著對方肩膀表示安慰，不過這位Alpha先生都被叫ニノ代表他們關係也親暱了不少吧？

之後繼續心平氣和的聽櫻井述說，具狀況了解，感覺是他們之間有很深誤會的樣子，但大野也無奈的自我吐槽著自己也不擅長應對這種問題，很明顯他的專長是內科而不是心理諮商吧？

「說這麼久也只是一個禮拜而已啦⋯況且他的家當都還在你那吧？對吧？」，大野試圖安撫對方，對方好像有些恍然大悟的湊了點效果，「啊⋯ニノ的遊戲機都還在我家⋯」，櫻井不知道哪裡來的安心感，卻又毫無根據而來的恐懼⋯「⋯不⋯他竟然可以因為跟我吵架而一個禮拜寧願不碰他生命中最重要的遊戲也不要回來⋯ニノ肯定是討厭我了⋯」

「我說啊⋯其實那位ニノさん還是有已讀你的訊息，又不是完全在你面前人間蒸發？」  
「欸⋯是沒錯啦⋯」，明顯有被這句話動搖的櫻井，陷入了一陣短暫的沈思⋯  
在那之後櫻井的消沈模式大概開開關關啟動了幾次，大野只能皺眉著臉，想著今天空出一天來給對方回診，結果大半時間卻都是單方面反復無常的訴苦，囉嗦到感覺差點必須多收個小費會不會比較讓自己的耳根獲得一點緩解⋯算了⋯難得看到為戀愛而苦惱的櫻井，大野看了也是新鮮。

回到家後櫻井反覆咀嚼了大野所說的話，櫻井開始擅自臆測這說不定是個刻意安排的小漏洞，願意回到自己身邊的小小訊息吧？畢竟沒有已讀的結論大概八成是被封鎖了，但對方並沒有這個意思⋯  
眼看著聖誕節前夕，好不容易能夠有心上人可以一起度過，卻因為吵了這種架直接成為泡影⋯  
櫻井再度痴呆的望著手機螢幕，打了幾行字在訊息欄上面，掙扎一陣子之後又把字全部刪掉，不知道哪來的衝動播了通電話放在耳邊，跟前幾天一樣毫無意外的進入語音信箱模式，正要掛斷的一念之間，櫻井停了半晌⋯  
「⋯二ノ嗎？⋯我有話想跟你說，明天下午四點在市區的港口邊可以見個面嗎⋯？我會在那等你。」

在電話的另一邊，櫻井一留完語音信箱，二宮便立刻拾起手機播出來聽⋯  
⋯⋯唉。  
二宮長嘆了一口氣，無力的橫屍在相葉客廳的沙發上，他知道在這樣下去自己也會撐不住，不僅沒有錢也沒有那個臉繼續死賴在自己死黨的家裡。  
這幾天細微的觀察下來，相葉最近似乎多了不少休假外出的時間，這大概是認識他以來最常出門的時候。閒置在家裡時也常常緊抓著手機不放瘋狂在不知道是誰的聊天室裡打著好幾行對話，有短的也有長的，但具體來說二宮也沒興趣去深究，除了相葉會三不五時拷問自己跟室友的關係，話題不知不覺多冒出了相葉自稱是他朋友的戀愛煩惱，此時二宮立刻確定的是，他的青梅竹馬好像多了一個很曖昧的對象，而自己本身的存在可能也在無形之中成了一顆巨大的電燈泡，畢竟明天就是平安夜，而且還是相葉雅紀的生日，沒錢買禮物還在壽星的家白吃白喝這麼多天，再怎麼樣那一天佔著他的家不走怎麼想都很沒禮貌⋯⋯

結果那天中午跟壽星吃完午餐，道了聲生日快樂後，決定離開相葉的家，獨自一人漫無目的的穿梭在熱鬧街頭上，這幾天借穿的衣服因為都是相葉的，所以比較保暖些，今天離開時再度穿上當天離家時的薄長袖跟僅僅一件比較有保暖效果的風衣，寒冷的朔風還是無情迎面吹著二宮有些凍僵的臉頰。  
二宮邊走在渲染滿是聖誕氛圍的路上，邊猶豫是否要去見櫻井，害怕與對方見面。眼看著手機上的時間已經接近四點，自己卻距離對方約定的地方還很遙遠⋯⋯

轉眼間已經過了約定的45分鐘，二宮痛罵著自己猶豫所浪費的時間後，才意識到自己早就已經想念對方想念得不得了⋯  
到底還要在那裡死不道歉到什麼地步？為什麼自己要這麼固執成這個樣子？到底為什麼自己會因為這種其實根本沒有那麼嚴重的事情被傷成這副模樣，甚至還離家出走整整一個禮拜，真的是笨透了⋯

二宮還後知後覺的發現自己根本沒有足夠零錢可以搭上公車到達那港口附近，他直接絕望的氣急敗壞想著，要是到那邊對方已經不見人影的話，乾脆就在附近隨便某個公園上過夜算了⋯⋯即使如此，二宮還是沒有回頭去求助相葉，而是踏著很久沒運動的雙腳隻身前往十幾公里遠的目的地。

過了這麼久，櫻井還會在那等他嗎？

櫻井只是無神的望著港邊的海面，依稀能夠感受到原本晴朗的蒼穹逐漸染上了橙色餘暉，他越來越害怕失去，只能逃避自己手上錶精準的刻度，假裝看不到時間仍舊規律的流逝⋯

好冷⋯  
櫻井隨著入夜的降溫，手掌的知覺越來越麻痺，可能是港口邊的關係，那酷寒的海風無情奪走他身上該有的溫度，但是哪怕只是一眼也好，櫻井持續倚靠著欄杆，無助的等待著二宮，不停的想念二宮的笑容、呼叫翔さん的啞嗓⋯  
已經發覺自己喜歡對方後，也才意識到自己的行為有多讓二宮難過，讓心絞痛的苦大大的疼過於寒冷的受凍⋯已經不知道過了多久，櫻井凍得受不了，縮了身子後虛弱的蹲了下去，意識開始變得朦朧起來，他只看見天色與氣溫對他的冷嘲熱諷，雙眼早就已經撐不下去⋯

「翔さん⋯？」

突然有一陣子沒有聽到的熟悉嗓音滲入櫻井的耳膜，他緩慢的抬起頭來，是二宮獨有深邃的茶色瞳在俯視著他。  
「是⋯是ニノ嗎？」  
「你為什麼⋯還在等⋯？」，二宮近似哭腔壓低嗓子的提出質問，卻同時心疼著對方，用還在運動過度餘韻中保存的體溫，碰了碰櫻井冰得可怕的額頭⋯⋯

「嗚嗚⋯ニノ⋯」，櫻井腦袋一片空白，真的見到對方反而一句話都說不出來⋯  
「你這樣下去很不妙，身體會撐不下去的⋯來⋯扶著我。」，完全被冷風吹凍的身體，直接被對方的言語給填滿了溫度，二宮撐起對方後，櫻井卻失重掉入了二宮的懷中，鼻腔內鑽入了讓人依戀的柚木清香，安心的幾乎快哭出來。  
「ニノ⋯對不起⋯對不起⋯⋯」  
「⋯翔さん⋯」，二宮沒有繼續接話，彷彿自己抱著一隻凍傷的小動物，顫抖得很厲害、很無助，讓人很是滿滿的心疼。高溫的手掌握住了對方僵硬的指關節，不顧被對方幾乎失溫的指尖凍疼，溫柔的十指緊扣。

早就已經入夜的星空，露出了微笑的彎月，二宮花了足足兩小時才走到港口邊，幾乎累到喘不過氣，身體也因為過度活動，心臟跳動得有些吃痛⋯「翔さん我們先回家吧？你需要休息⋯」，二宮用臉頰抵著對方略有香氣的髮絲，語氣多了幾分甜度。  
「我以為⋯我再也見不到你了⋯」，二宮怔了一會，明明眼看櫻井狀況糟成這副模樣，對方卻還是試圖說些什麼。因二宮出現而差點掉淚的櫻井，彷彿再不挽留下一秒對方又會離開，死都不放手緊縮在二宮的懷裡。  
二宮有些拿櫻井沒辦法的搓了搓對方漸漸恢復一絲血色的手掌。「你是笨蛋嗎？我的東西都還在你家你忘記了嗎？」，說完便附帶一點溫柔的輕笑。  
「ニノ⋯我⋯」  
「吶翔さん⋯我的確是不小心看到了你過去的隱私，這點我很對不起⋯但我不在意你的過去怎麼樣，我之前也說過，無論怎樣的翔さん都還是我現在認識的翔さん，所以別再否定自己了，好嗎？」，二宮打斷了櫻井要說的話，直接重新坦承自己的想法，而櫻井突然再度想起，自己真是蠢透了，對方曾經明明這樣安撫過自己，卻因為一再跟自己過不去的羞愧而重蹈覆徹，又一次給二宮的真心那麼大的傷害⋯⋯

好想吻二宮作為回應⋯櫻井滿腦子這麼想著，好喜歡二宮的溫柔、好喜歡他的體溫，現在的他卻緊張得像個初戀高中生一樣完全不敢輕舉妄動，甚至開始懷疑自己到底從什麼時候已經變得這麼喜歡對方⋯？  
二宮見櫻井沒有回應，微顫的身子卻明顯加緊了往自己身上貼的強勁力道，令人有些惦念的丁香味不合時宜的飄散過來⋯

「回家了好嗎？」  
「⋯嗯。」

-TBC-


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嵐20週年結成：  
一個團體能走到20年既難得也不容易，畢竟一個人是能有多少個20年啊…
> 
> 對於嵐我其實當了很久的路人，從國高中甚至到大學不同階段裡，認識的朋友之中都有他們的飯，但我始終就還只是個路人。以前飯過曲折特別多的別團，心智不夠成熟無法諒解以致沒撐下去，退了偶像坑很長一段時間，最多是跟著朋友看綜藝配飯吃。  
直到在畢業後脫離學生生活的期間，開始對任何事情食之無味。感謝那時還願意陪著我的朋友們，隨後在因緣際會之下被推著看除了綜藝之外，更多關於嵐的東西，像是演唱會、劇、幕後…等，想說那就真的來看一下吧，結果看著看著就開始認真。  
在那之後，自身也突破了不少事情，像是重新提筆寫文章、規劃只有自己一人的旅遊、考各種照等各種私人瑣事，而同時迎來初入職場的壓力，因為他們得以紓解，不敢說自己因為從他們那獲得了甚麼能量或甚麼鼓勵的，這樣太過於造作，但我的確是有感受到生活中多了一點活力，就像有個寄託、被陪伴著的感覺，這大概就是偶像的魅力點吧。
> 
> 1月27日那天，朋友幾乎難受的說不出話來，飯齡甚淺的我無法講出不要這麼難過，諸如此類的話，因為我也已經無法說出這般置身事外的句子，不過慶幸我們的心智都已過了那無法諒解他們決定的階段，很快就釋懷了。
> 
> 我想他們就像在樂譜畫上休止符，而不是表示曲終的終止線，休止符後面仍然能再繼續譜曲、在樂譜上是不可或缺的存在，所以我選擇靜心等待、繼續支持他們吧。
> 
> Kanki

14.

緊握著櫻井的手試圖把自己的體溫傳遞過去，一邊往停車場的方向走去，二宮環視一下很快就找到櫻井的車。見櫻井從口袋掏出鑰匙一副要往駕駛座走去的樣子，伸手過去把對方手上的鑰匙搶過來，「你都凍僵了，車就給我開吧。」  
「欸？原來你會開啊⋯？」  
「對我會，快點上車啦。」，二宮看著還愣在原地的櫻井，催促的打開車門便把他塞進副駕駛座裡。

上了駕駛座後，櫻井仍投來疑惑的眼光，「我之前在老家的時候總要幫我爸媽跑腿送東西，所以就考了駕照，雖然現在駕照放在皮夾裡⋯」，簡單的跟櫻井解釋了駕照的事，看對方還是沒動作，二宮伸手幫他把安全帶繫好。

二宮發動車行駛在路上時，櫻井才開口說話，「⋯ニノ不在的這幾天我想了很多，才發現自己很不了解你⋯」  
「⋯⋯？」，駕駛中的二宮只能用眼角餘光來看櫻井，真狡猾⋯居然趁人在開車的時候才敢說話。  
「我完全不知道你會去甚麼地方，會怎麼度過這幾天⋯甚至像剛剛連你有駕照的事情都不知道⋯」  
「我⋯」  
二宮正想開口時就被櫻井打斷，「我發現，自己之所以會不了解你，原因就是我自己都沒有給機會讓你了解我，你自然也不會讓我了解你。」  
此時遇到紅燈，兩人終於對視，「所以我想跟ニノ說我以前的事，你願意聽嗎⋯？」  
「我不想勉強你⋯」，紅燈轉成綠燈時，二宮只得將視線從櫻井身上移開。

櫻井低下頭，雙手相互絞著手指。  
「以前我家裡管得很嚴，上了大學後，就像是脫韁野馬一樣。開始叛逆的愛做甚麼就做甚麼，甚至不考慮後果，跟家人關係變得不太好⋯而那時認識了一個Alpha。我們原先是朋友，後來可能因為距離靠得太近吧，常用的抑制劑失效了，就在他面前進入發情期並接受了標記⋯不是臨時的那種。」  
二宮聽了不由自主地加重了握住方向盤的力道，怕被發現又很快的放鬆，沉默地聽櫻井繼續說。  
「自從有了標記關係後，他就不把我當朋友，就像很多驕傲的Alpha一樣，把跟自己有關係的Omega當作所有物一樣對待，有時還會動手動腳的。我對於這樣的關係維持得很不情願，卻因為標記⋯生理上又很依賴他，只能沒尊嚴地待在他身邊。直到他說要去留學，丟下我不管就離開了。我其實覺得是種解脫，但Omega失去Alpha的生理痛苦把我折磨的只能向家人求助，所以我才去做了手術去除標記。」  
Alpha沒了和自己有關係的Omega不會有太大的影響，雖然有些會有很焦慮的情緒。但Omega失去給自己標記的Alpha，都會十分痛苦，發情期的炙熱不會退去，啃噬著自身的感官，有的Omega會因此傷害自己。這些二宮都是在書裡看過的，只是從來沒有想到櫻井自身就經歷過這些。

『Alpha甚麼都不用失去，就能奪走別人很多東西。』，是兩人第一次見面時，櫻井對他說的話，二宮在這時才理解當時這句話藏在背後的意思，事後櫻井哭著來求自己保密，是因為他不想再為了自己Omega的身體而失去任何一樣東西吧⋯

「這些事讓你聽起來很沉重吧⋯抱歉⋯」，說完琢磨了好幾天的話，櫻井乏力的靠著椅背，看著閃爍的街景以及車窗上反射二宮的身影。  
「不⋯不會。你願意講，我就會聽。」，二宮雙手握著方向盤迷茫的看著前方，只為剛剛聽到的事情百感交集。要是自己能早點認識櫻井，會不會就有不同的結局⋯

「我會這樣執意地跟你說是因為⋯我、我喜歡你，你雖然說過不會在意我以前如何，但我不想像之前一樣對你有所隱瞞⋯你聽了這些、還會願意，像之前那樣和我住一起嗎⋯？」，即便想了很多天但還是想不出什麼好話來告白的櫻井，低著頭眼睛都不敢看向車窗那一側，就怕在車窗倒影中與二宮對上眼。

經過一陣短暫卻讓剛說出告白的櫻井覺得十分漫長的沉默。  
「翔さん⋯」  
終於聽到二宮喚著自己的名字，櫻井抬起頭，同時紅燈轉換的適宜，令二宮可以暫時停下車，探過身在櫻井唇上落下一吻。  
櫻井木然地望著二宮抿著唇對他說，「我不會再亂離家出走了⋯」

可通行的燈號再次轉換後，二宮移開了身體繼續駕駛，車內再度陷入了沉默。櫻井開始覺得有點熱⋯是因為暖氣的關係吧⋯剛剛視線落在二宮下巴上的痣，令他晃晃悠悠的，一時間無法回神。

到家後二宮拉著櫻井進臥室，拉過毯子將他裹住，「我去弄點熱的給你喝。」，正起身要離開房間卻被對方抓著不放。  
櫻井這樣抓著他，二宮也放棄離開房間，就坐在床邊陪著櫻井。在只開了床邊燈的房內，燈光葳蕤，二宮望著櫻井的頰邊被燈光照的像是鋪上薄薄的黃色絨毛。櫻井緩緩將上身靠近他，二宮如回應一般也同樣將自己貼上。  
兩人一語不發只交換了眼神後，親吻了對方，不帶有像是之前被信息素帶動的情慾，單純的表達發自內心的喜歡。櫻井在這幾天想念著對方的體溫、溫柔的觸碰，雙手摟住二宮不讓他分開。  
唇瓣分開後，二宮雙手撫著櫻井的臉頰，「剛剛在港邊為什麼不在車上等⋯？」  
「因為、我怕你找不到我⋯⋯」  
「笨蛋⋯我要是沒去的話你不就糟了⋯」，聽了櫻井的回答，心裡對他的憐愛滿溢出來，令二宮低下頭埋進櫻井的頸項邊。慶幸自己最後堅持走去找他⋯不然絕對會後悔莫及。

也不曉得是甚麼點燃了兩人，想念著對方的體溫、氣味，相互摩娑間把對方身上的衣物退去。兩人赤裸著身體相擁著，沒了衣物的阻隔肌膚直接緊貼，將自己的體溫獻給彼此。因爲喜歡，所以擁抱。因為想吻，所以親吻，沒有什麼特別的理由。  
二宮感受著抱著自己的櫻井飛快的心跳，他應該也感覺得到自己的吧⋯第一次在櫻井沒有進入發情期的狀態下，與他肌膚之親，彼此都有些緊張。之前都在濃烈的信息素下，掩蓋住藏在心底深處的愛慕，現在這樣彷彿赤裸裸地在向著對方表白。二宮開始理解櫻井剛剛在車內告白卻又不敢抬頭的心情，但身體卻無法停下動作⋯  
在櫻井的脖項間，二宮嗅著幾日以來想念的丁香花味，一邊在上頭留下淺淺的吻痕。一路往下，從胸膛到腰腹，用牙齒輕咬住腰側的肌肉。不枉費自己在這段時間負責他的伙食，與最初回相比，腰側多了一點軟肉。二宮滿意的在櫻井的腹部又親又捏，隨後伸出舌尖舔過肚臍處。

「吶翔さん⋯這裡是什麼⋯？」  
問題所指的是櫻井肚臍上方淺淺的疤痕，之前都沒敢問，但他知道現在問起，櫻井絕對會向他道出答案。  
「這個啊⋯以前⋯在這裡穿過臍環，拿掉環後痕跡就一直都在⋯」  
原來還在這裡穿過環⋯⋯櫻井不直說是什麼時候穿環的，但二宮聽了就明白是他那荒唐的叛逆期，「嗯⋯能知道不一樣的翔さん⋯我很高興⋯」，再度低下頭迷戀的親吻那道舊疤。

聽二宮這番話，櫻井難掩內心的激動，耳邊彷彿聽得見自己心跳加快的聲音。手指撫上他的髮間，紅著臉望著二宮的薄唇含住他的前端吞吐著，這是二宮第一次對他這麼做，牙齒會不小心嗑碰到，有點疼但感覺不壞，反倒是有點刺激且舒服的疼痛。櫻井感受到身後的穴口被手指按壓，將雙腿再張開一些，他知道自己現在不如之前發情期一樣可以很快的適應，但他就是希望此刻身體能快點接受二宮的進入。  
張腿的動作無非是在鼓勵著二宮，即便他不太會幫人口交。吐出已經硬挺起來的前端換用手套弄，在櫻井身後的手指插入他的體內，裡面的確不如發情期那般濕潤，試著曲起指節擴張著內壁。二宮俯身吻上櫻井，好讓他轉移身後異物感的注意力。  
櫻井一邊回應著二宮的親吻一邊伸手握住二宮半勃的性器上下套弄。透過親吻中傳遞來自二宮微弱的信息素，以及身後的手指熟門熟路的進出，內壁漸漸接受手指的侵入，讓二宮可以慢慢增加到三指。

手指停下動作後抽出，櫻井本想翻過身背對著二宮，卻被阻止壓回床上。  
「今天就讓我看著你⋯」  
「嗯⋯好⋯⋯」，昏暗房間中那雙珀色瞳眸仍專注的望著自己，櫻井看得有些著迷的抬手摟上二宮的頸項，抬腿勾上二宮的腰。  
明明一直表現的很害羞的樣子，卻會這麼情色的挑逗⋯二宮也不忍著便握住自己的下身，慢慢將傘狀頂端推入後，一挺腰直接頂入櫻井的體內。

「啊、嗯⋯⋯ニノ⋯⋯」  
與手指完全不同，一下被填滿的脹感讓櫻井差點哭出聲，加重了抓在二宮肩膀上的力道，在上面留下不深不淺的指痕。  
扶著櫻井的腰開始前後動進出，這個體位讓二宮想起他們第一次見面的那一天，但跟那天不一樣的是，此刻的櫻井正喚著他的名字。情不自禁的俯下身去輕咬櫻井已經被吻到紅腫的唇瓣，手在櫻井的胸前揉捏，接著低頭舔弄著挺立的乳首，一邊被弄到紅腫後再換另一邊。

二宮在胸前吸吮著乳首，讓櫻井有種他在向自己撒嬌的錯覺，即便一開始對於這動作十分害臊，現在卻覺得他這樣可愛得不得了。一直以來十分排斥自己Omega身體，因為這具身體讓他有從前都無法啟齒的過去，卻又因為這具身體和二宮相遇，二宮還如此接受那些種種而有了奇妙的情感連結。二宮讓現在的他不那麼討厭自己，坦然的接受，光是與他在一起就可以不需要去想這些，更不會去否定與他的相遇。喜歡一個人大概就是這種感覺吧⋯⋯  
「翔ちゃん⋯」，二宮在櫻井耳邊低語，看著他左耳耳垂上有淺淺的凹痕，猜想大概是他以前也在這穿過環，對於這一天聽了櫻井的坦白，與從前就在他身上看到的一些痕跡做連結，更加重了在心中對他的疼惜。親吻著耳垂上的凹痕，惹得櫻井一陣顫抖說著很癢。

不再繼續逗櫻井，二宮挺起身體專心於腰部的律動，蹭到櫻井的前列腺，前端滲出一點稀薄的液體。二宮見狀便加快了向那處摩擦的動作，直接刺激下讓櫻井迎向了高潮，射出的白濁灑在兩人的腹部上，還有零星一點濺到自己胸前。  
高潮後的櫻井迷茫的看著在自己身上律動的二宮，而二宮只是目光如炬的看著他，回神後突然有了不想認輸的心情，不同於從前只會別開頭躲避的態度，便直勾勾的看進那茶色的瞳孔中。直到二宮忍不住射在自己體內，靠在他身上喘著氣。

二宮退出櫻井的身體後，像是貪戀著對方，一番親吻後又再度進入。前後折騰了幾次後又讓櫻井進入高潮。被冬季海風吹得凍僵的身體，現在充滿了二宮留在他體內的溫存，從身體暖到了心頭。

二宮從櫻井背後摟著他，在他的腰側揉捏，「翔さん，你是不是有點變胖了⋯？」  
「欸？有嗎⋯⋯你、不喊我翔ちゃん了嗎⋯？」  
「甚麼？我沒喊過那個稱呼吧？」，二宮就算是想起來也故意不承認。  
「欸怎麼這樣⋯明明就有，難道是我聽錯嗎⋯」，聽二宮一副好像真的沒講過的樣子，櫻井不禁都要懷疑自己剛剛在意亂情迷中聽到的是不是真實的。  
「對你聽錯了，好了，去洗澡啦。」，二宮拉著櫻井起身，隨意抓了件衣服給還在困惑的櫻井套上。  
「怎麼可能⋯⋯」，這麼重要的事，而且還是貼在他耳邊說的，他怎麼可能聽錯。

-TBC-


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊此篇大爆字數6000字，中間會有小分段注意！

15.

那一晚櫻井毫不保留把自己的愛慕不停倒灌進二宮的眼裡，有些過分甜膩的呼喊著名字，連吃個飯也傻愣愣的盯著二宮咀嚼食物，讓對方只能用百般狐疑的眼神開口吐槽，「你是要盯著我盯到什麼時候啊？」，一回神的櫻井立刻無視對方的疑問，「吶ニノ，這幾天你到底去哪裡了？沒有錢也沒地方住⋯難不成留宿街頭了嗎？！」，二宮在心裡默默接著話，的確是差一點了⋯

「我住朋友家⋯錢也是花他的。」，二宮一副沒事的簡單帶過這個問題。

「沒想到ニノ還有這麼要好的朋友⋯？」，櫻井不知道哪裡來的一點醋意，稍微吐露了點酸溜溜的言語，不過不論如何是不是出於吃醋的原因，他還是很驚訝這幾個月下來都宅在自己家的人也會有朋友可以像這樣依靠。

「喂⋯你什麼意思⋯」，二宮很敏銳聽到這句話其中讓人覺得不是什麼褒義的成分，瞇著眼瞪著吃相活像倉鼠的傢伙。  
「不不不⋯我沒那個意思⋯是⋯是已經認識很久了嗎？」，趕緊撇開二宮有些敵意的視線，巧妙轉換了問題點。  
「⋯⋯？」  
二宮開始疑惑的望著突如其來好奇心旺盛的櫻井，還是如實的回答了自己所有的事情。  
「他姑且是我青梅竹馬吧？畢竟國中就認識了⋯高中跟大學也都是讀同一所，所以到現在多少都有在聯絡。」  
「原來這麼久就認識了啊⋯我也好想認識以前的ニノ⋯」，果然是陪著對方長大的朋友啊⋯櫻井心裡感嘆著自己的不甘，也自發性更想了解二宮所有的一切。

「我說翔さん，你想聽我是不介意⋯但我的人生可沒你想的那麼精彩喔。」  
「沒⋯沒關係！我還是想⋯」  
「要說我人生哪裡最精彩的話，就是遇到翔さん你吧？ふふ⋯」，二宮沒等對方說完，便自主帶點玩心穿插了補充說明，看著櫻井被這句話像剛摘熟蘋果似的給紅透了臉頰，不知所措的飄移眼神，二宮滿溢著愛憐的衝動上前送給對方輕輕一吻，「你快去休息吧⋯？明天有空再跟你說，碗盤我洗就好。」，邊說著手腳很快的二宮在對方迅雷不及掩耳下收拾完碗盤走到了廚房前做洗滌的工作。

二宮感受到有個熟悉的體溫從整個背脊傳遞過來，櫻井上前從背後緊緊的摟住二宮，軟嫩的臉頰撒嬌的蹭著對方脖頸之間，「ニノ⋯我好喜歡你⋯」，滿腦子被戀愛沖昏頭的櫻井，做出的舉動也比自己想像的還要失控，鼻尖輕碰這對方燙紅的耳根，用嘴唇抿住讓一瞬間二宮全身引來一身輕顫。  
「啊⋯翔さん⋯」，意識到自己被對方有點欺負的行為後，轉向舔吻著櫻井濕潤的雙唇不客氣的調侃回去，「不准玩弄我。」，在那之後二宮凝視著櫻井對自己滿滿欲求不滿的眼神，默契的被傳遞對方還想要的訊息。

二宮不懂今天晚上他們是發了什麼瘋，明明滴酒不沾，卻失去理智的不知道做了幾遍，明明雙方都已經精疲力盡，卻還是從彼此身上不斷索取肉慾、溫存跟愛意。  
在深夜時分二宮用指尖輕觸著已經被操累到昏睡過去的櫻井，眼前在幾個月前與他還遙不可及的距離，現在卻近的讓他感到害怕，害怕著這樣的距離，一不小心就會擦槍走火⋯把他們之間的所有燃燒殆盡⋯  
「翔ちゃん⋯聖誕快樂⋯」，二宮在陷入睡夢之前，給了他的戀人一個晚安吻，毫無反應的櫻井依舊規律的呼吸著，看來是真的累垮了⋯

隔天櫻井還是得拖著腰痠背痛的身軀去上班，早上被對方吵醒的二宮寵著對方說下班回來的話幫你按摩一下腰部，櫻井不知怎的打了什麼強心劑，精神飽滿的帶著笑容出門。  
跟二宮道別帶上門離開後，他回想這副模樣的櫻井，從來不知道這個人可以這麼好懂、表現這麼直接。

只對著自己撒嬌的櫻井、只對著自己索吻的櫻井，這些種種都讓內心油生一種Alpha本能該有的優越感跟獨佔欲⋯然而這些本能似的想法，卻讓二宮打從心底厭惡自己。

二宮起身後，簡單打理了下服裝儀容，便外出走到相葉所在的書店，向欠了不少人情的青梅竹馬還錢並且道個歉。

「ニノ！你害我好擔心你！昨天都音訊全無擔心死我了！」，果然相葉很多管閒事的不停像老媽一樣囉囉唆唆，二宮卻完全不覺得對方很煩躁的說著，「你很煩欸。」，看著相葉擔心得不得了的眼神，給他輕輕拍著肩。「我跟室友已經和好了，你不用擔心。」

「欸！所以我還是不知道ニノ你怎麼跟室友認識的！你們到底在吵什麼啊？」  
「啊你真的很奇怪，這些事情你知道有什麼用？」⋯二宮見相葉有些賭氣似的抿著嘴，看起來自己的確好像有點瞞過頭，對方很是不甘心的跟他鬧彆扭，「每次你有什麼困難來找我卻又不跟我說理由也太不公平了吧⋯」  
二宮無奈的長嘆一口氣⋯只好跟他約個午休吃飯時間跟講個大概⋯再這樣瞞下去確實對相葉很過意不去⋯

「哈？！你跟我說那個性騷擾你的Omega居然現在是你室友？！」  
「嘖！⋯你安靜點！」，二宮被相葉那種毫無收斂的吶喊給驚擾，慌張看著四周的陌生人投來不少異樣的眼光，輕輕點頭向四處無聲道歉後，用點力道拍了聲相葉的腦門。

怪了⋯說是性騷擾好像也沒錯，挑不出什麼毛病可以反駁⋯二宮不斷感嘆為什麼區區個遲鈍的笨蛋竹馬有時候可以道出一針見血的名詞，由不得背脊一顫起了身雞皮疙瘩。  
「我說你啊⋯一開始是這樣沒錯，不過⋯」  
「我的天哪！然後ニノ你就賣身了？！」  
「嘖！你就不能閉嘴聽我把話說完嗎？」

說實話雖然相葉很容易大驚小怪的個性總是很拿二宮沒輒，但是相葉的真誠跟無形的信任感卻能夠讓二宮輕易的卸下心房，說實話這幾個月以來苦悶在心裡的秘密有個窗口可以訴說時，的確是鬆了一大口氣，除了櫻井的真面目以外跟吵架的真實原因除外，二宮用個沒什麼情感流露的陳述娓娓道來，就像個第三者從遠觀說故事一樣⋯

「總之現在和好後⋯我想開始趕快找工作，不想再麻煩翔さん，繼續在他家白吃白喝⋯」，其實以性行為交易金錢的那個約定，是他們維持距離的存在證明，但那天的聖誕夜過後，那個約定也默契隨著被兩人之間所縮短的距離給摧毀掉。  
雙方沒有明說，卻同時明白，那幾句束縛著彼此的契約已經毫無意義。

「天啊⋯原來我在忙的這段時間⋯ニノ你發生了這麼多事！那個叫翔さん的Omega感覺真的是個大好人啊⋯願意跟你當室友⋯」，似乎摻了點言外之意的相葉直接無視二宮不快的尖銳視線。  
「只不過是個濫好人罷了⋯」，二宮卻斂下雙眼保留了點情感回嗆對方一句，引來相葉十分懷疑的側目，「ニノ，你該不會是喜歡那位翔さん？」  
「哈？你怎麼會這麼想啊？」  
「因為ニノ你說到他的時候講話跟都很溫柔⋯」  
「是我對你很不客氣你才會有這樣的錯覺吧？」  
「欸你也知道你對我很不客氣吼！」，相葉嘟嘴咕噥著自己講話口無遮攔的竹馬，吼完又不自覺兩方一起笑出來。

「啊！是說ニノ你想找工作的話，也許我可以幫你喔！」，相葉像是天外飛來一筆，想到什麼主意想跟二宮商量。  
「⋯⋯？」

那天晚上櫻井回來後，二宮在睡前遵守了諾言給他做了點按摩，櫻井疲憊的趴在沙發上任二宮揉捏自己痠痛的腰部，時不時發出舒服的感嘆。

「吶ニノ，你要不要跟我一起睡⋯？」  
「啊？⋯⋯不要。」  
「欸？為什麼？」，櫻井使出惹人憐愛水汪汪大眼回眸無辜望著無情拒絕自己的戀人，二宮內心毫無波動馬上把對方的頭轉回前方繼續按摩的動作，「你睡相這麼差誰想跟你睡啊？」

「可是昨天你就願意跟我一起睡⋯⋯」  
「⋯那是因為你昨天比較安分⋯」，住進來這一段時間二宮多少知道對方的睡相有多差，早上一個亂七八糟的床鋪也不整理，被子不知道都會被踢到哪裡去，前一個月事後陪著他睡覺時，二宮也被當作抱枕一樣緊緊的被櫻井捆在懷中，難過的快要窒息，昨天大概是疼到連身體都累垮，才會這麼安分吧？想著想著二宮不愉快加大按摩的力氣，引來下面的人吃痛的呻吟。  
「啊嗚⋯痛⋯那⋯再做的話你就會願意陪我睡嗎⋯？」，櫻井再度轉向用水汪汪的大眼盯著二宮看。

二宮嘖了聲後些微用點力道捏了櫻井紅通通的臉頰，再用力把他的頭部扭回去，內心翻過無數次白眼。

「你今天給我一個人乖乖睡覺！這個變態⋯」

————

櫻井因為新年的關係大概會回老家一趟，不過工作的行程實在是太緊湊，頂多待個三天兩夜就必須趕回來，但沒想到二宮的回家時間更長，一說就是回家整整一個禮拜，櫻井沒由來的開始沮喪，想著如果這段期間有空閒時間的話還能跟自己的戀人一起去參拜一下。  
但自從聖誕節過後，二宮變得很常踏出家門，也不知道他是去做什麼、辦什麼事情。前幾天在房間整理行李的二宮，遇到自主進房想幫忙整理的他，直接被罵多管閒事的把自己推了出去，一個慌張之下桌上貌似有正式文章的資料啪的一聲全部散了一地⋯

用餘光瞥了一眼，好像是履歷跟一些職缺資料？

原來二宮在他不知情的情況下，去找了其他工作嗎？  
櫻井還沒伸手幫忙，二宮就迅速的收完資料放回某個櫃子角落，被側目的吼著，「你很礙事欸⋯是來幫倒忙的吧？」，二宮的語氣並沒有惡意，倒不如說他習慣了二宮這樣的說話方式，並不會在意那麼多，但櫻井隱約聽得出來，甚至參雜了一點顫抖的尾音，在思考對方是不是不想讓自己知道他在找工作的事⋯？

當天外出送二宮回老家的時候，自己竟然糊裡糊塗的把家裡鑰匙忘在餐桌上，慶幸當時二宮還沒接到公車，邊用閒不下來的嘴酸了下對方，邊把自己當初從櫻井身上拿的備用鑰匙掏出來給對方。二宮說著「最好給我準時開門喔」的話後，櫻井直接緊緊擁住身型比自己嬌小一些的戀人。  
「我會在家等你回來的。」

櫻井目送完二宮後自然也開始打包自己的行李，再度讓房間恢復到以前亂七八糟的模樣。想想也有點對不起年末大掃除的二宮，說是自己被對方當面著喊他看不下去，才讓他去打掃的。實際上自己也很想一起打掃，但年末的節目主持工作實在多到忙不過來，完全沒有多餘的力氣幫忙家裡的事情。知道這件事的二宮也死都不讓他勞動，櫻井一回來就把他推到當初最先打理乾淨的主臥房內休息。

現在彷彿呈現一開始獨居狀態的公寓，又有些不太一樣，正確來說比較像前一陣子發生過似曾相識的爭吵，一種過度安靜的空間，卻殘留著另一個人的氣味。  
那樣的似曾相識，他不禁回憶起二宮偷偷瞞著他找工作的事情，使得櫻井耐不住過度的好奇心走到了二宮緊閉的房門前⋯⋯

還是算了吧？  
這樣窺探別人的隱私絕對很差勁，還是自己最喜歡的二宮的隱私，這應該是要好好親自問對方的事情才對，怎麼能用偷偷摸摸的方式去知道這些事呢？要是當時離家出走的事情重蹈覆轍就糟糕了，自己也絕對會後悔做出這些事情⋯櫻井果斷放棄自己鬼迷心竅動的歪腦筋，下樓想辦法自己打理自己的晚餐。  
自從家裡多一位會打理晚餐的二宮後，櫻井漸漸已經忘記以前是怎麼獨自一人度過晚餐時間的，可能是跟朋友去餐廳吃飯，可能是自己在家叫外送，有部分時間為了應酬都會待到居酒屋快關門的時段再回家。

其實櫻井不懂內心總是有個不安，要是哪一天二宮離開這間房子怎麼辦？二宮開始找工作了，代表他會想要有穩定的收入可以負擔房租呢？可能會跟青梅竹馬一起合租也說不定⋯⋯到底為什麼會產生這種奇怪的想法呢？  
獨自躺在床上腦內掙扎的櫻井，發現手機剛傳來了一個訊息，是大野傳來休診的通知，並且叮嚀要定期服用抑制失控的信息素，讓身體狀況維持正常運作⋯⋯

雖然彼此已經兩情相悅了，櫻井突然意識到二宮沒有想過要正式標記他的念頭。

自從喜歡上二宮之後，與他相愛之後，體內Omega的信息素變得越來越躁動不安，做愛的次數變得頻繁，想要索取的慾望越來越無法估計，但對方並沒有拒絕自己，總是能夠迎合不受控制的自己，可是卻也一次都沒有對他說過「我喜歡你」。  
櫻井印象中十分溫柔的二宮，總是小心翼翼對待他的身體，進行時跟事後都感受得到那無微不至的呵護，每一次的性愛都像隨時會支離破碎的玻璃一樣，那樣有一絲透明感的間隔，卻又十分的親密，那樣若即若離的距離，越想越難受⋯⋯

二宮回到東京時傳了一封訊息給櫻井後，提著沈重的行李，從個一大早花了幾個小時的車程終於回到了熟悉的櫻井公寓前。

一按下門鈴的瞬間，門就很迅速的被打開後，二宮被十分強勁的力道給拉進室內，被一個熱氣異常偏高的丁香花味道給緊緊包圍住，二宮一個眼神看著虛弱無神的對方，大概是發情期了。  
對方粗重的喘著氣，只能無助緊緊摟著快要被掐到窒息的二宮，一個重心不穩直接往冰冷的玄關地板面前摔下去。二宮一直覺得很不對勁，明明不久之前已經做過一次，這次發作的頻率卻異常的高，輕輕觸向已經被過度的信息素暴走有些失控的櫻井，對方顫抖的非常明顯，水氣渙散的眼神帶著滿滿的歉意。「對不起⋯⋯二ノ⋯⋯我⋯我也不知道我怎麼了⋯⋯」，櫻井其實很清楚知道自己的身體即使是定期的臨時標記，也漸漸得耐不住這樣的自我安慰，尤其是坦承心意後，不管是從心理上還是生理上，都滿滿叫囂著二宮的所有到連自己都害怕的地步。

「你這樣子有多久了⋯⋯翔さん？」  
「今⋯今天早上開始⋯⋯」

現在都傍晚了⋯⋯  
二宮用那一如往常溫柔滿溢著憐憫的眼神，小小的漢堡手撫上櫻井燒燙的額頭輕輕落下一吻，眼看對方冷汗直冒，身下明顯因快速流動的血液循環膚色變得透紅，汗流浹背濕透整身的襯衫，「你先去浴室沖澡，我等等過去⋯⋯」，二宮扶起雙腳癱軟的櫻井後，勾起手臂帶他到浴室裡，帶上門先把行李放進來後，去櫻井的主臥房拿毛巾跟乾淨的衣物。

二宮進到淋浴間先把水龍頭轉小一些，並把原本被轉到最底的冷水轉成溫水，以防櫻井事後重感冒。二宮把對方濕透的衣服給褪下來，櫻井有氣無力的輕靠著二宮肩頸，為尋求滿腔的柚木香信息素讓自己冷靜下來，一手撩起眼前被蓮蓬頭灑下的水浸濕的髮絲，直直凝視著深邃的棕色雙眸，冷熱交替而失去血色的雙唇，些微輕喘著粗氣，欲說些什麼話，一句一字卻只能卡在喉嚨間無聲的不斷迴盪，「請正式標記我」。  
他似乎知道他想說什麼，但二宮很清楚自己依舊做不到。

背後貼上冰冷的磁磚牆，緩下了一些體溫攀升，二宮輕輕將手指沒入後穴裡緩緩進出，發現Omega所分泌的濃稠液體早就準備好該有的潤滑跟擴充，二宮簡單吻上櫻井的唇瓣後，把自己的莖身送進對方的體內，彼此一聲舒緩的吐息之間，二宮撐起一手在頸後膨脹的腺體輕輕按摩，舌吻之間傳遞著飽含自己信息素的唾液。

持續規律著抽插運動，二宮小心頂上發情期的敏感帶，卻像之前一樣完美避開生殖腔的位置，被各方面敏感刺激沖昏頭的櫻井，卻還是在一絲的理性之中隱約感受到對方巧妙的迴避動作，眼角緩緩流下了不知是生理疼痛上流下來的淚水，還是受到心裡傷痛所溢出來的痕跡，但是水聲與水滴交織之下的渲染，二宮並沒有發現這抹眼淚，繼續進行僅僅只是短暫舒緩發情期的臨時標記。

到底為什麼呢？

櫻井焦慮的望著眼前愛撫自己的戀人，完事後二宮起身去做簡單的清洗，並把櫻井安置在事前放好適當溫度熱水裡的浴缸，中途一句話都沒有說。

二宮現在與櫻井距離只隔著一扇門，無奈的對著自己嘆了一口氣，他感受得到對方傳來的視線、以及無聲的吶喊與渴求。很明顯這次回來的櫻井對自己所投射的眼神感覺完全不一樣，多了一絲不安、一絲疑惑，但自己卻像個卑鄙的膽小鬼，不斷的逃避著這些視線，害怕櫻井受到傷害，厭惡自己對他卑劣的優越感跟支配欲，越想心臟也緊揪著疼得想大叫。然而過了幾秒，二宮還是回頭進浴室陪著櫻井，幫他清洗身體。

「翔さん⋯今天晚餐你想吃什麼？」，二宮蹲著打理對方時，開啟了之前常常會有的瑣碎日常對話。  
「二ノ做什麼我就吃什麼⋯」  
「什麼嘛⋯還要我想真是有夠麻煩。」

二宮不想失去這樣的日常，那樣溫暖而微不足道的幸福感，多怕變成消縱即逝的泡沫。  
而櫻井也瞞著大野，沒有按時服用抑制劑，為的只是多一個契機試探二宮的心思，但是這次似乎有些過份跟殘酷，對彼此都是。

-TBC-


	16. Chapter 16

16.

年節已經過了好幾天，櫻井的公寓信箱裡，寄來的東西從一堆賀年狀，換成一些店家寄來的壽星招待禮。櫻井這陣子已經不像年前那樣忙碌，因為新年開始撥出很多特別節目，而他的工作有一部份都是年前就錄好的，所以他現在也就只剩一些常規時間的報導工作。百般無聊的櫻井在客廳拆著剛收上來的信件，過著新年卻看起來無精打采的。  
二宮也不是沒察覺櫻井的狀況，他很清楚櫻井為了甚麼而沮喪，從老家回來的那天開始，就算沒有明說，他仍能感受的到櫻井迫切希望他給予標記，而自己卻裝做甚麼都不知道一樣逃避一切。

「⋯翔さん，你這個月生日？」  
「嗯⋯？怎麼突然問？」  
「就你剛拆的那些啊⋯」⋯⋯櫻井居然放空到連拆了甚麼信都沒在看，二宮指了指桌上幾張店家送來的當月壽星招待禮。  
「喔，原來⋯我生日在這個月二十五號⋯」

又是這樣的氣氛⋯二宮自己也明白造成這樣氣氛的罪魁禍首是他本人，但他還是像前幾日一樣避開根本話題，開口問櫻井要不要在那天一起吃飯。因為二宮少有的邀約，櫻井聽了還是高興了起來，笑著答應下來。

二十五號那天是周五，隔一天是休假日，準備要回家的櫻井接到來自求學時很要好的朋友的電話，要幫他慶祝生日。起初他想推託掉，說是跟別人有約了，當朋友打趣的問說是不是交往對象時，他便語塞了片刻後回答不是就只是朋友。不料朋友要他也把約的朋友一起帶來也沒關係，前後說了幾句後，櫻井當然不會將二宮帶去聚會，只得答應過去赴朋友的約。  
畢竟往年都是和那些朋友度過自己的生日，要是說跟一個連他們都不認識的人一起而不去聚會，正常來說也是會被猜是交往對象，他還沒有勇氣把自己是Omega的事讓朋友們知道，只希望能撐到他已經不需要工作的時候再說。  
⋯⋯因為二宮難得主動邀請自己，高興到都把這些麻煩給忘了。無奈之下只能撥電話給二宮道歉，結果對方沒接電話，櫻井也只得傳訊息過去。

原本二宮邀請櫻井一起在這天吃飯，但想到自己也沒多少錢可以請對方吃甚麼好吃的，所以還是決定自己著手準備些比較不常吃的料理。方才因為滿手的麵粉沒來得及接電話，把手洗淨後拿起手機。二宮知道自己正在準備的晚餐，今天是不會有人來與他一起享用了。  
被放鴿子是很想生氣，二宮卻又無法對壽星發火，在落地窗外的陽台上吹著冷風讓自己腦袋可以清楚點。  
除了了解櫻井害怕被知道秘密的事情之外，另一方面是因為他，造成他們這樣不清不楚的關係，其實面對櫻井，自己總有些心虛。明明喜歡的要命，但覺得這麼糟的自己，實在沒有資格用標記去束縛住人，而櫻井已經為這種事受傷過，到時候後悔他給予的標記，他無法看著櫻井因為他的關係，再度承受去除標記帶來的苦楚⋯  
如果櫻井遇到比自己更好的Alpha，他是否能輕易的放手⋯⋯想法看似既體貼又無私，但行動上卻是利用著小手段讓櫻井喜歡上自己，卑鄙的加長留在對方身邊的時間，二宮矛盾的不明白自己真正想要的結局是甚麼。

眺望遠方的夜景燈明閃爍，來到這座城市已經十年了，都市就像是在吞噬自己的思想，讓原本就很半吊子的生活態度，變得更加安於現狀，只要能在這裡立足就滿足。對這座城市快要厭倦的時候卻和櫻井相遇，從沒想過自己會在自身以外的人身上花這麼多心思，甚至像是找到新的生活目標一樣，為了想與對方肩並肩，積極的開始求職⋯事到如今還在做這種事掙扎，怎麼找也不會和他站在同個平面上，況且事情還沒落定，對櫻井暫時還說不出口。

當二宮於陽台在心裡對著自己冷嘲熱諷的時候，櫻井拖著微醺的身體回到了家。  
「歡迎回來⋯」，二宮回到客廳看向剛回到家的櫻井。  
「抱歉、我都忘了說⋯我回來了。」  
瞥向牆上的鐘，時間還沒過十二點，「⋯⋯生日快樂，翔さん。」  
「嗯，謝謝⋯⋯」  
「你有想要什麼生日禮物嗎⋯？之後我⋯」，二宮正想說之後想辦法補上禮物，櫻井則是用著半放棄的語氣打斷他的話。

「生日禮物的話，可以給我標記嗎？」

由於沒有將屋內照明開至明亮的關係，二宮在光線不佳的情況下，分不清楚現在櫻井的表情是如何，「⋯？現在是在說生日、不是發情期⋯」  
「我有沒有發情期，你同樣也沒有給我不是嗎？為什麼啊⋯ニノ⋯」

雖然沒有喝的很醉，但櫻井仍是拙劣的藉著酒膽上前把二宮壓在沙發上，「沒關係⋯你不給我，現在我自己來拿⋯」  
倔強的忍住淚水，櫻井拉下二宮的褲子，將底褲內的性器掏出來，俯身用嘴含住。當被口腔包覆住時，二宮開始急促的喘氣。他沒有推開櫻井，這是他現在能為櫻井做的最大限度。  
把二宮完全弄硬後，櫻井起身把手指沾滿自己的唾液，草草的為自己擴張了一下，隨後就往二宮身上坐。魯莽的硬讓對方進入，疼痛讓他腦袋更清醒，清醒到想起二宮那殘酷的逃避。櫻井知道今天大概是不會成功受標記，但仍是挺起自己的腰上下動作。  
用力的像是在虐待自己，櫻井使勁的動作卻始終沒辦法讓二宮進入自己的生殖腔強硬進行標記。沒有借助Alpha的力量，單憑Omega一方是沒辦法順利進入的，更不要說現下身體不是在發情期的狀況下。  
二宮環住櫻井的腰部希望他緩下近乎自虐的動作，「翔さん⋯對不起⋯」  
被二宮抱著自己，讓櫻井稍微冷靜下來，停下動作靠在對方的肩上。除了櫻井很微小的啜泣聲之外，兩人沈默了好一段時間，久得連二宮都在櫻井身體裡軟了下來。  
「ニノ⋯至少讓我知道為什麼⋯」  
「對不起⋯我⋯我很懦弱⋯」⋯⋯連對喜歡的人說喜歡的勇氣都沒有。  
「不、不會⋯」，聽見二宮抖著聲音說了自暴自棄的話，櫻井趕緊抬頭想反駁，卻被對方給打斷。  
「盡是耍小聰明讓你喜歡我⋯很狡猾吧⋯所以、我沒辦法讓這樣糟糕的自己去用標記束縛翔さん⋯對不起。」

一直總要他不要否定自己，但二宮卻都在否定著自身。櫻井睜著大眼看著二宮，打算想開口說些什麼。而二宮只是退出櫻井的身體，起身幫櫻井把褲子套上，「今天早點休息吧⋯」

盥洗完畢後，硬是拉著二宮進臥室陪自己入睡，櫻井害怕夜晚獨自一人陷入睡眠時，二宮就會離開他。察覺到他的想法後，二宮便待在房內陪著他。  
「你會離開我嗎⋯？」  
「我答應過你不會再離家出走，睡吧⋯」，二宮躺在他旁邊，伸手過去溫柔的按壓著櫻井頸後的腺體安撫他的情緒。

好過分⋯又是這麼溫柔的方式，這樣也只會讓他越陷越深。櫻井欲哭無淚，只得把臉埋進枕頭。

過後幾天，櫻井還是沒有問二宮最近是不是在求職的問題，生日那天當晚自己硬強上對方，讓他事後覺得尷尬不已。想道歉的時候二宮卻像是知道自己想說甚麼的樣子，說他不介意，已經比他們第一次見面那天好多了。櫻井對他們第一次的那天自己做了甚麼蠢事，是多麼模糊的記憶。  
現在想想，二宮說他用小手段來讓自己喜歡他這件事，其實自己才是吧，從一開始失控的相遇，到後面總是用著自己脆弱的醜態，讓本性溫柔的二宮無法丟下不管，而留在自己身邊。對方只是想求職而已，就開始疑神疑鬼的覺得二宮想搬出去離開他，原來他對二宮也有這麼強烈的佔有慾嗎⋯⋯  
收到二宮傳來的訊息，說是晚上有事所以沒有準備晚餐。櫻井即便準時下了班，還是得獨自想辦法解決晚餐。漫無目的地開著車在路上亂晃，矯情的在內心感嘆說已經二月了原來自己出生的季節是這麼寒冷。  
瞥向街邊看見熟悉的身影，是二宮。身旁還有個高瘦的男子，兩個人有說有笑的。幾乎不知道二宮一般都會去哪些地方的櫻井，耐不住好奇心想跟上去，跟了一小段距離把車停入一停車場，加緊腳步跟上還沒走遠的二宮。

二宮頓了頓，轉頭向後看了一下。  
「ニノ？怎麼了嗎？」  
「沒事，走吧。」，才轉頭一下而已，二宮很快就捕捉到跟蹤技巧極差勁的櫻井。又走了一小段，不想看到有路人對櫻井的行為感到恐懼而報警，二宮還是忍不住掉頭往跟蹤者的方向走。  
「你要跟到甚麼時候？有事嗎？」  
「⋯⋯抱歉我⋯」  
櫻井正處行為敗露的糗態時，方才在二宮身旁的男子開口說了話，「是ニノ的朋友嗎？」  
「你是⋯⋯？」  
「這是相葉，我朋友。這是櫻井，也是我朋友。你剛剛幹嘛跟著我？」，二宮禮貌性的簡短介紹雙方的身分後，便對櫻井提出了問題。  
「我、我只是正好在對街看到你所以⋯」，知道是很爛的理由櫻井越說越小聲。

「不介意的話，櫻井さん也可以跟我們一起去，正好新年抽到的燒肉招待可以四個人一起！」  
「喂⋯松本他沒關係嗎？」  
「潤さん嗎？他不會介意的啦。」，相葉很有自信的笑了笑。  
櫻井聽不懂兩人在說誰，但他不想就這樣一個人回去，也很想知道二宮的朋友怎麼樣的人，「可以的話，請讓我同行。」

三人到店前，那裏已經有個人在等了，應該就是他們兩人剛剛所說的松本吧。和不認識的兩人簡單的介紹自己是二宮的朋友，沒有提及與二宮是甚麼關係，吃飯的過程中櫻井不太說甚麼話，只是乖乖地在負責烤肉。

相葉說了這次約吃飯是為了慶祝二宮找到工作，二宮吐槽說還沒完全確定哪有這麼快慶祝，一定是因為招待卷要過期了，兩人進行了這樣一搭一唱的對話。  
期間松本來與櫻井互相交換了名片，也問問他的工作及以前是甚麼大學之類的話題，櫻井簡單說了在放送局工作，松本笑著說難怪覺得眼熟，一定是有上過電視。之後便小聊了關於廣告相關的話題，因為松本是從事行銷的工作，他的工作涉及的範圍與自己的工作相關聯的就是電視廣告了。  
其餘是二宮與松本在談工作的事情，相葉偶而會來跟找他說話，但都沒有說太長的話題。在場除了自己之外，關於二宮就職的事情其他人都是知情的，櫻井嘴上也說著恭喜，但心裡由不得有些酸楚。  
身旁的位置就坐著二宮，僅僅只有幾公分的距離，櫻井卻覺得此時的二宮離自己非常遙遠。

-TBC-


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/01 磁石之日快樂！！

17.

少根筋的相葉似乎沒有發現櫻井就是那個翔さん的樣子，二宮沒少給他灌醉的機會，盡量能讓他這段記憶越模糊越好。另一方面松本倒是很快的意識到櫻井跟二宮實際上是什麼樣的關係，總是若有所思的盯著櫻井看，為避免尷尬拋了些工作上話題聊了不少東西，櫻井因為開車的關係婉拒了松本的勸酒，並主動倒了些酒在二宮的杯子中，短暫示意的對了上眼。

二宮默契的灌了幾杯，微醺的酒氣逐漸從身上散發出來，情緒也變得比一開始還要高漲。最後計劃之內的有了合理藉口可以載二宮回家，說是在什麼火車站附近，剛好順路⋯  
上了車之後尷尬的氣氛在兩人的沈默中擴散開來，路上櫻井最終還是鼓起了勇氣開口⋯「二⋯ニノ恭喜你找到了工⋯」  
「吶翔さん！」  
櫻井被一聲二宮的尖嗓嚇了一跳，「是⋯是？」，大概要被罵了吧？偷偷摸摸的跟蹤人家、無緣無故的突然冒出來，還擅自參加了他跟朋友的聚會，老實說他也知道這樣的行為很任性很讓對方難堪⋯早就想找個機會道歉了⋯  
「⋯下禮拜四你有什麼安排？」，二宮沒有看向駕駛座的方向，只是茫然盯著窗外燈光閃爍的夜景。

⋯⋯欸？  
「下⋯下禮拜四嗎？我晨間新聞的播報結束後應該⋯沒什麼事⋯」  
「⋯這種時候年輕人都會去哪來著⋯？」  
「年輕人⋯？啊⋯」，櫻井終於意識到二宮指的下禮拜四竟然就是指情人節，心跳不禁加快了速度，暗自咒罵自己怎麼那麼後知後覺。

「可⋯可能會去遊樂園之類的⋯？」  
「太多人了。」  
「也許會逛逛動物園？」  
「太累了。」  
到底是誰先開始提出去玩的，櫻井心裡吐槽道，嘴角卻久違發自內心的上揚了起來，二宮餘光瞥過那抹微笑，似乎也輕鬆了不少。  
「那⋯水族館？」  
「⋯⋯好像沒什麼不好。」

也許是有什麼心結被兩人的相視而笑給解開，氣氛隨著圍繞情人節的談話緩和了下來，二宮對自己主動的情人節邀約櫻井滿是受寵若驚。也為今晚脫序行為的愧疚感，找一個適當的間隙道了歉。  
「只要你的身分沒暴露就沒什麼好道歉了。」，二宮明顯沒有把這件事放在心上，只是當下的確捏了不少冷汗，極力故作鎮定的不斷轉移話題。  
「ニノ⋯」，原來對方一直保守自己是Omega的身分這個諾言，打從相遇的第二天開始二宮始終都把自己這麼放在心上。  
而自己卻如此自私胡亂揣測對方的立場，還因為佔有慾所存有的不安，再度侵犯了對方的身體⋯

「ニノ我真的很對不起我⋯」  
「翔さん你再道歉我就不跟你去水族館了。」  
「欸？欸怎麼這樣⋯我不要⋯」  
「那就別跟我說那三個字，給我專心開車。」

二宮別過頭望向熟悉的回家路上，發覺自己不自覺就會主動縮短他們的距離，有些錯愕跟驚訝⋯而櫻井覺得對方可愛的點是，只有二宮的耳朵騙不了任何人，誠實的染上了紅暈。

櫻井滿心期待的情人節，彷彿是特地為這個節日慶祝似的下起了增添氣氛的小雪，當時在工作期間的休息室才得知，可能之後這場雪會連下個好幾天，呼籲民眾要特別注意。  
眼看著自己西裝筆挺的模樣，櫻井些微歪了頭打量了一會兒，開始後悔沒有攜帶約會日常的穿著，只知道今天早上因為緊張失眠有點睡過頭，匆匆忙忙的衝出門而忽略不少細節。

搞得連傘都忘了帶⋯  
在約好水族館的門口前，二宮撐著便宜的透明傘，手裡又拿著之前櫻井玄關前常用的折疊傘，想說那傢伙肯定是忘了氣象預報的內容就直接出門了吧？

「二⋯ニノ抱歉讓你久等了⋯」，櫻井慌張的跑向二宮，頭髮早就摻著四散的白色雪花，讓二宮不禁噗哧一笑，「今天的翔さん頭皮屑特別多喔。」，說著便把自己手中的傘遞給對方。  
但櫻井鼓著頰像包子一樣圓，撒嬌混雜了幾分不懷好意，無視二宮遞的傘，硬擠進對方透明傘中。  
「欸！你幹嘛？你有自己的傘給我自己撐。」  
「都快到門口了不用麻煩再開一把傘吶ニノ！」，彷彿忘了之前所存有的疙瘩，櫻井只想開心跟自己的戀人度過這一天，使勁的憑著拙劣舉動，想盡辦法緊黏著二宮不放。  
「嘖！」，二宮沒有推開對方，只得這副笨蛋情侶模樣進到水族館內，心想著還好今天是平日中午沒什麼人，這傢伙還穿著正式西裝的搞這齣戲丟臉死了⋯

被湛藍色包覆的館內，水光瀲灩的波紋透著玻璃的邊緣，使若有似無的水色光影讓走道變得沒那麼昏暗。  
本來對海洋生物沒什麼興趣的二宮僅僅只是走馬看花，隔著透明玻璃罩的內容，他沒留下什麼印象。櫻井的豐富表情，倒是吸睛了不少，那映照著靛紫的瞳孔看著自己，然後發自內心的對著自己笑，二宮抿起嘴來，想著對方如此可愛⋯  
看到喜歡品種貝類的櫻井、有點害怕魟魚與鯊魚同缸的櫻井，一看到沒見過品種的魚類，伸手拉著二宮到那邊發出驚嘆的模樣，從海底層窺視著櫻井的棕色瞳孔，激起了一波又一波的漣漪⋯

很喜歡看到他的笑容、很喜歡看著明明是大人了卻實際上還沒長大的他，滿是好奇心的享受著水族館的景色⋯二宮的貓唇不自覺輕輕的上揚起來。

「ニノ你終於笑了！你是不是喜歡水母？」  
「欸⋯？」，回過神才發現他跟櫻井已經走到了水母區。

「我沒有特別喜歡水母⋯」，微俯向旁邊湊得過近的櫻井，僅有少數燈管跟水母的光芒倒映著對方一絲水光的瞳孔，發現他直勾勾往自己方向看，二宮別開了視線看著正悠悠飄游的水母群，不敢直視回去。

「ニノ⋯我可以問你嗎？」  
「問什麼⋯」，彷彿時間被凍結的二宮，眼神動搖的很厲害。

「你喜歡我嗎？」

低光害的走道，讓櫻井看不太清楚對方的表情，但度秒如年的靜謐，聽得見自己的心跳加快了不少。

「⋯翔さん你知道嗎？我覺得你很像我眼前的這些水母一樣，既耀眼漂亮卻又很脆弱，怕受傷而有了毒刺，可是那份危險卻又很溫柔⋯溫柔到我很害怕⋯害怕我⋯！」  
櫻井沒忍住二宮說完，便輕柔的貼住對方的唇，沒有任何情慾，只是想親吻他，撫慰他的不安，短短的幾秒便離開了唇瓣，把二宮緊緊摟在懷裡。在晦暗的採光下，兩人的剪影背後只有水母剔透的餘光在照耀著彼此。

「笨蛋⋯！這裡是公眾場合你知道嗎？」  
「今天情人節又沒關係⋯反正也沒什麼人⋯」  
見著對方沒反駁，繼續說了下去，「你明明⋯才比較像水母⋯⋯明明是那麼溫柔、那麼漂亮的模樣，卻用毒刺蜇傷了我⋯」

「⋯⋯」  
「可是、可是我一點也不怕ニノ，我也不怕ニノ繼續傷害我⋯因為我只想要一直不斷喜歡你⋯留住你然後保護你⋯⋯」，櫻井緊張的閉著雙眼，隱約感覺到懷裏的二宮有些顫抖，雙手也環上了自己的腰間，無聲的度過這幾秒鐘。

太狡猾了，這算什麼⋯⋯二宮一瞬間眼淚幾乎在潰堤邊緣，差點沒忍住讓對方看到自己哭泣的糗樣，便輕輕推開了對方。

「什麼嘛翔さん⋯你什麼時候學會這些告白台詞的，明明之前還講的那麼拙劣⋯」  
「欸？怎麼這樣⋯虧我那麼認真跟你說我的感受！」，發覺自己講了些什麼羞恥得不得了的話，櫻井慌慌張張掩住滿臉通紅猙獰的面孔，讓二宮發自內心的笑了出來。  
頂著笑容的二宮自然牽起了櫻井的手，「走吧⋯再拖拖拉拉下去今天是逛不完的。」

被牽住的那一剎那櫻井心跳直接漏了一拍，只能怔怔的隨著對方拉著自己方向邁步前進，回過神來櫻井也已經主動挪動指尖，好讓彼此可以十指交扣。

他慶幸自己鼓起勇氣問了他掙扎了已久的心結，即使二宮依舊沒有說出「喜歡」這兩個字，但櫻井覺得無所謂，這就是二宮表達喜歡的方式。想著又開心的往身旁的戀人身上蹭，完全不意外引來對方死魚眼般的側目，他也不在意。

二宮的心思過於細膩、溫柔，同時也最脆弱，這點櫻井最清楚不過，那是他最喜歡的ニノ。

「吶ニノ！那你喜歡我哪裡？」  
「哈？⋯」，問這幹嘛？二宮暗自覺得對方很愚蠢，開玩笑的敷衍道，「身體吧？」

「欸？只⋯只有這樣嗎？」，櫻井很是失望的表情看向對方，二宮看不下把玩笑當真的笨蛋，不快的嘖了一聲。  
「你很煩欸⋯喜歡就喜歡哪會只有一部分，有夠愚蠢的問題⋯」  
立刻領悟對方言外之意的櫻井，害羞的鼓起臉頰，痛苦憋著高興到想吶喊的笑聲，再度引來二宮嫌棄的目光。

這個笨蛋⋯⋯

也許就因為是這樣的笨蛋，才會那樣義無反顧的愛上對方吧？二宮真正想要的結局，是跟眼前他最喜歡的櫻井翔一起走下去。

不管是離開水族館走去餐廳，還是約會結束前的夜景散步，隨著細雪紛飛的夜晚，寒冷也跟著加劇，二宮沒有推開硬要共撐一把傘的櫻井，邊吐槽說別黏那麼緊有夠像笨蛋情侶，對方還是笑笑的勾著自己手臂，似乎對這貶抑感到很滿意。

「翔さん，關於工作的事⋯翔さん？」  
當二宮正想提起之後自己的規劃時，櫻井突然像按了暫停鍵一樣全身的動作都停住了⋯  
眼神十分動搖、失焦的看著前方，全身在微微顫抖，他在害怕。

二宮往櫻井恐懼來源方向看，不遠處是一個高挺的男人也在注視著櫻井，一看對方來者不善的笑意，二宮警覺到了他們彼此之間關係的不尋常，本能上牽緊了身旁的人⋯⋯

「翔さん，他是誰？」  
二宮動唇的幅度非常微小，那細柔的啞嗓只有櫻井的耳邊才聽得到。

「他⋯是曾經標記過我的Alpha⋯」

-TBC-


	18. Chapter 18

18.

「櫻井？果然是你，現在這幅模樣我差點認不出來。」  
眼看著那男人向他們靠近，櫻井卻像是被釘在原地無法動彈，臉上像是失了原本的溫度，漸漸流失血色。二宮握在掌心的那隻手變得非常僵硬，同時也感受到眼前陌生的Alpha散發出強勢的信息素正影響著櫻井。  
「你、你不是在海外嗎⋯⋯」，櫻井試圖整理不安的情緒，努力擠出回應。

「回來一陣子了。⋯⋯你把標記除掉了？怪不得剛剛太遠也認不出來，但見你的樣子也還沒有別人標記你吧？」，男子面對曾經與自己有標記關係的Omega不僅是除掉標記，更與另一位Alpha建立起關係，Alpha本能的佔有欲很快的沖昏腦袋。  
「這已經跟你沒關係了⋯」  
「我這輩子沒有什麼決定是讓我後悔的，但我唯一後悔的事就是那年沒把你也帶去。所以我要彌補這份悔過，你會聽我的對吧⋯？即便除掉標記，你還是沒辦法拒絕。」

⋯⋯對，他說的沒錯。標記就算是除掉了，這個Alpha對他的控制也不一定能完全去除，身體的本能反應他無法對這位Alpha反抗，再怎麼百般不願意櫻井卻還是慢慢鬆開了二宮的手。明明只想緊緊牽著二宮不放手，怎麼連這樣的事都無法拒絕，只有這時候⋯好討厭這具身體⋯⋯  
男子滿臉得逞看著櫻井放開身旁二宮的手，更近一步接著說，「我不介意再把你標記一次。」

看著櫻井難受卻無法反抗的模樣，剛剛還牽著自己，現在卻只能顫抖地緩緩放開。二宮此刻理解到，牽手之所以能成立，就是兩人都想緊握住對方。自己同樣也不想要放手，不想要櫻井痛苦，不想要戀人離開自己，不想看到自己捧在手心裡珍惜的人被這樣對待。櫻井只是向前邁出一步就十分的不能接受，二宮覺得這一切都要怪自己⋯⋯

「⋯⋯但我介意。」，二宮直接抓著櫻井的手臂往身後扯，將自己擋在身前，「我不知道你是誰，請你不要把翔さん當作物品一樣，一副想拿就拿、不想要的時候就扔掉的樣子，讓人很火大。」

「你是誰？」，男子直接提起二宮的領子，居高臨下的看著他。  
「只是個在社會上混的比你失敗，卻可以和翔さん互相喜歡的人。」，居於下位的二宮，仍是硬撐出睥睨的模樣看向對方。  
這番話似乎是激怒了面前自尊心過高的Alpha，二宮臉上直接迎來對方強力的拳頭。幾乎沒和人起過肢體衝突的二宮，痛得摔在地上，勉強站起身執意要反擊，雙方便扭打在一起。彈指間，男子憑藉自己高壯的身體優勢，二宮就被摁在地上挨打。  
兩人的衝突發生的太突然，櫻井原先被嚇的愣在原地，眼看二宮被挨揍的模樣，鼓起勇氣上前用力推開了在二宮身上施暴的男子。不免引起男子的不悅，自己也受了點輕傷，接著附近開始有人向這邊圍觀，男子才停手起身。

在男子離開前，櫻井叫住他，說了幾年來一直埋在心裡的一句話，「我如今也已經沒有什麼後悔的事，要說唯一後悔的事，那就是認識了你。」  
「⋯我會再來找你。」，男子便悻悻然的離開。

櫻井扶起二宮到街邊攔計程車。在車內兩人保持沈默好一陣子，只有計程錶在到達一定里程時跳轉的聲音。  
窗外的街燈光線映在二宮掛彩的嘴角上，顯得更為淒慘。他很後悔自己之前的猶豫不決，明明希望能夠與櫻井一直在一起，因為那份躊躇，差一點就釀成最不想要的結果，最後只能用這種幼稚的方式來挽回。挨揍的這麼慘，當作是給自己的懲罰⋯⋯

因為剛剛那最後一句會再來找自己的話，讓櫻井開始感到不安，轉過頭來看看一直保持沉默的二宮，「ニノ？很痛嗎？」  
「沒有，不會痛⋯」，抬頭看向方才一副害怕的模樣，現在卻還來擔心自己的櫻井，他伸手緊緊握住櫻井的手，無語之間表達自己真的沒事，也想藉此來安撫對方。

回到家後，櫻井帶著二宮到主臥房，拿出藥箱想幫他上藥。倔強的他則嚷著沒事自己來就好。兩人拉拉扯扯間對上眼，停下動作。  
「ニノ，今天謝謝你⋯」⋯⋯謝謝在那時候能夠拉住自己。  
「有什麼好謝的，我只是挨揍⋯」，望見自己的身影映在櫻井的眼眸裡，二宮想起自己的弱態感到羞慚。  
「我說過想留住你、保護你⋯可是卻還讓你受傷了⋯⋯」，越往下說櫻井越是想哭，更對自己無法擺脫控制的事更感到難過，「我不想再像那樣⋯毫無抵抗的放開手⋯」  
感覺到一股酸意湧上鼻頭，不想讓對方看到自己落淚的模樣，二宮低下頭靠在櫻井肩上，顫抖著嗓子將一路上在車內的想法道出，「⋯⋯翔さん，我也不想放開你，更不想讓你離開⋯我之前的猶豫，才是傷害了你⋯」。他好恨自己總在責怪心中那份對櫻井的喜歡，甚至讓他迷失對於彼此真正的感受。也好恨自己那自私的猶豫，自以為的無私，卻正是最自私的想法。  
肩上的布料被溫熱的液體浸濕，櫻井知道現在的二宮正靠著自己流著淚，想拉開點距離替對方拭去淚水，卻被二宮揪著不放，身上的襯衣都被他抓出皺痕。櫻井環住二宮，像之前對方安撫自己一樣，輕撫他的背。

平撫後拉開點距離，二宮泛紅的眼眶以及臉上的傷，雖然都把眼淚抹在他衣服上，但這還是二宮第一次在他面前哭出來，又是因為他的事情而哭的，櫻井看著甚為心疼。在紅腫的眼角上輕啄，再往二宮臉上那些剛留下的傷放輕力道的舔了一下。果不其然，二宮吃痛的皺著眉推了他。  
二宮緩緩扯開櫻井身上的領帶，往下伸拉出襯衫下擺，手探入衣內撫著腰間。鈕扣被一一解開，櫻井抬手也想把二宮的上衣退下，卻被抓住手腕不讓他動作，困惑的抬眼看向對方，二宮卻像是故意不與他對上眼一樣低著頭解開他的皮帶。只好硬著頭皮不管，直接將他的上衣往上拉。

「欸、等等⋯」  
只見二宮光裸的身體上有幾處大小不一的傷口⋯⋯他是硬撐著不想讓自己看到而擔心吧，二宮總是以這麼溫柔的原因強撐著的模樣讓自己想保護他，而自己卻又被這樣的他所保護。心頭感覺一緊，對於面前的二宮有種說不上來的疼惜感，將身體靠近過去，像方才一樣用舌頭在傷上輕輕舔舐，惹得他抗議說很癢別弄了。  
感覺自己好像被調戲了，二宮不甘示弱的無視嘴邊傷口的疼痛，故作強勢的扳著櫻井的下巴吻住，舌尖探入對方的口腔，心跳像是隨著彼此纏繞的舌頭逐漸加快。透過親吻讓彼此的信息素傳遞於唇舌間，二宮那不算強烈的信息素卻讓櫻井身體深處有股燥熱被挑起。

分開後，望著櫻井眼眸裡已染上點情慾，二宮繞到他身後，繼續將沒脫完的襯衫脫下。從背後環抱住，臉頰貼上櫻井頸後，手指撥開在頸部的碎髮，現在腺體並不像發情期時會紅腫微微隆起，先是用唇尖磨蹭腺體，接著整個貼上後舔舐。  
以前不敢真的用力咬破，就怕弄痛對方，這天二宮已經下定決心要拋開過去那些猶豫，用犬齒磨了幾下後便施力咬了下去，將自己的氣味注入進去，手往前伸探入對方的褲中，來回撫摸著櫻井的前端。

從用嘴親吻到現在被二宮舔咬著後頸，強勢但溫柔的舉動讓櫻井漸漸被對方信息素圍繞，體內升起的燥熱蔓延到身下的後方，自己都感覺得到那處已開始有些濕潤，「ニノ⋯裡、裡面⋯」  
聽櫻井說的含糊不清的，二宮起了玩心故意提問確認，「是要我摸裡面嗎⋯？」  
「嗯⋯對⋯⋯」，被這麼問櫻井羞得整個臉頰都漲紅了，只能點頭小聲的回答。

把櫻井下身衣物都退下，二宮將手指沒入對方體內，裡面是已經有些液體潤滑讓手指可以進出動作，二宮抬首繼續舔咬櫻井的頸後，有些短小又肉肉的手指在體內進出，不時還會分開一點手指張開指縫，微微的撐開皺摺。被弄的有點忍不住，櫻井難耐的小幅度扭動腰部。  
櫻井的舉動讓二宮被撩撥的也起了反應，用另一隻手把下身掏出來貼著櫻井的臀瓣磨蹭。空氣中除了彼此信息素的味道，更混著淫瀰的氣味，已經被增加到三指在體內進出的櫻井，撐在床鋪上喘息。

還沒讓自己進入，二宮已經把櫻井的下身弄溼的一塌糊塗。也許是因為已經決定好了要標記，他把前戲做的特別慎重，進入前的每個環節都沒放過。反而是櫻井這邊快要架不住，軟著聲音跟二宮說已經可以了。

抽出手指讓櫻井躺下，二宮拿了塊枕頭墊在他腰下，說是這樣就不會像之前那樣會腰痠。有時二宮會這樣把細膩的心思表現出來，櫻井都能感受得到那份總是藏著卻不小心展現出來的珍惜，就會特別慶幸在那個夜晚能與他相遇，雙手環上在他身上的二宮。  
像是理解了櫻井所想的，二宮將分身沒入對方體內，俯身用力擁住櫻井，埋首於他的頸側間，其實二宮心裡仍有點緊張，他沒有給人完全標記過，也知道自己是一個信息素較弱的Alpha，能不能成功給予標記他都無法確定，但唯一能確定的事就是⋯「喜歡⋯翔⋯」

第一次被二宮不帶任何稱謂的直呼名字，第一次被二宮直接說喜歡⋯櫻井聽到時心跳著實漏了一拍，內心深處像是被什麼給填滿似的，滿溢到眼淚都直直落下。正含著淚想回應自己也喜歡的時候，便被抬起身子的二宮吻住。  
彼此親吻的同時，二宮便開始慢慢挺起腰動作，與之前不同，而是毫不避諱的往生殖腔口頂。一方面他沒辦法像一般Alpha可以用強烈的信息素去讓Omega接受自己，只能這樣一步一步的慢慢頂弄，另一方面他也不希望用強硬的方式讓櫻井受傷。  
待到櫻井被吻的快要喘不過氣的時候，才被二宮放開。二宮在耳邊低喃著自己的單名、毫不掩飾的直說喜歡，櫻井覺得心底一陣酥麻，加上二宮越來越快的進出，讓他只能抖著聲音回應。

「ニ、ニノ⋯好喜歡你⋯」  
二宮只覺得戀人實在太可愛，都怪自己平常太少對他說喜歡，只是這樣的告白就高興成這樣⋯⋯可愛到都捨不得放開。  
聽著櫻井的回應，二宮壓住他的大腿根，抽出一大半，只留著頂端在裡面，隨後很快的再整個頂入。櫻井突然弓起身體，敏感的顫抖不已，二宮也感覺到與平常不同的緊緻包覆著自己，看來似乎真的被櫻井的身體接受而進入了生殖腔。

雖然不是沒被進入過，但是事隔多時被侵入那處還是令櫻井有些膽怯。二宮溫柔的親吻他的眼瞼、耳旁，對他說「別怕」。櫻井漸漸被安撫住後，開始像是撒嬌一般抱著他，二宮才慢慢的繼續動作。被進入生殖腔的櫻井非常敏感，只是不太施力的動一下，都讓前端不靠手去撫慰，就能顫顫的流出點律液。  
在規律的進出動作下，櫻井只覺得那處的酸脹感越來越大，很快的射了出來。在他高潮過後，二宮突然在裡面停下來，就著結合的姿勢把櫻井從床上拉起坐在他身上，硬挺的性器插入的更深。是比之前都還要脹大的感覺，櫻井知道這是二宮在裡面開始成結，而二宮環著他的腰抬頭看著自己說，「翔⋯我喜歡你⋯」  
「嗯⋯喜歡⋯」，望著那雙看著自己的棕瞳，傾訴著心意，櫻井貼上了唇，彼此的舌頭又交纏在一起。  
一股熱流湧進體內，櫻井不自覺的把二宮抱的很緊，二宮也不顧身上的傷，不負他所望的收緊環在腰部的手臂，兩人以緊擁的姿態完成了標記。

標記的射精維持了好一段時間，初次給人標記的二宮都覺得不可思議，原來真的能辦到。過去他膽小又自私的猶豫讓戀人受了傷害，這是他想改變也改變不了的個性，那就換個方式吧，自私的不離開櫻井。  
消停過後，慢慢放倒櫻井，退出他的身體，也不知道自己在害臊什麼，二宮快速的抽了面紙從櫻井身後流出來自自己的體液擦掉。見櫻井似乎還沒回過神來，二宮撥了撥他的瀏海，一副想親但卻又作罷的樣子，挨在他身邊躺下。

櫻井側過身望見二宮發紅的耳朵，他同樣也覺得自己的戀人十分可愛，便靠近親了一下，「ニノ⋯再跟我說一次喜歡⋯」  
「不要，這哪是會一直講的事啊⋯」，二宮別過臉，不想看向睜著大眼委屈地看著他的櫻井。  
「可是我都會說啊⋯說嘛⋯」，櫻井晃著二宮的手臂打算軟磨硬泡的說服他。  
「就說不要了，不管你了我要去洗澡。」，二宮直接無視他，坐起身開始穿起衣服。  
「那、那一起洗！」，沒打算放棄再讓二宮說的念頭，櫻井想跟著去浴室繼續想辦法讓二宮再說一遍。  
「你怎麼這麼黏人⋯」，嘴上這麼說，二宮卻還是到床邊把衣服拾起給對方穿上。

-TBC-


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊此篇大爆字數6000字，中間會有小分段注意！

陪著今天總是緊抓住自己不放的櫻井洗完澡後，二宮只得拖著疲憊的身軀走到了廚房裡，帶著有些犯睏的雙眼眇往冰箱方向看，猶豫了幾秒後決定伸手開了冰箱時，櫻井搶在他眼前率先開了冰箱門⋯  
「翔ちゃん你走開！」  
「欸？ニノ你剛剛叫我什麼？」，邊說著櫻井帶笑的伸手往冰箱門裡探。  
「我不管你先給我滾到客廳裡去！」  
「欸？為什麼？我只是想要拿個啤酒⋯？」  
「好我幫你拿你給我乖乖到客廳坐好。」

二宮使勁的把櫻井硬推到客廳上的沙發前，奮力一壓的讓對方坐下後，轉身回到冰箱前拿起今天早上剛準備好的巧克力蛋糕跟兩瓶啤酒，餘光確認對方茫然的模樣並沒有回頭，迅速點燃了蠟燭後，就直接關了燈，不理會受驚嚇不停喊著怎麼回事的櫻井。

「二⋯ニノ⋯？」，很快注意到不自然微弱光源的櫻井，緩緩轉身木然望著二宮若無其事雙手捧著插著蠟燭的蛋糕，並小心翼翼的放在矮桌上。

「上次翔ちゃん生日有想嘗試做這東西，不過果然甜點跟料理還是兩回事吧⋯⋯所以用買的還比較快⋯你就將就著吃吧。」，從頭到尾沒有正眼看向櫻井的二宮，語氣有些沒自信、也有點緊張，總覺得自己更不擅長應對慶祝這種氛圍，只能不知所措的跟對方保持距離。  
櫻井只能藉由蠟燭餘光看見閃爍著水光的茶色瞳孔正失焦的盯著蛋糕看，有些不自在表達想為自己彌補慶生的遺憾⋯眼角早就禁不住淚水，伴隨小小啜泣聲的把自己往二宮身上貼，貼緊後再輕輕的環住依舊僵著身的戀人。  
「謝謝你⋯ニノ。那天我真的很想跟你一起慶祝⋯卻因為我的任性親自毀了那一天，只想自私的硬把你留在我身邊⋯」

「翔ちゃん你怎麼還是一樣那麼愛哭⋯」，二宮寵溺的嗓音滲入櫻井的耳中，用骨感不太纖細的指緣為對方溫柔的拭淚，「看來我們自私的想法是一模一樣呢⋯」，說完並捧上臉頰親吻著被濕氣沾滿的眼瞼，撫慰著只會在自己面前像孩子一樣哭的櫻井。

跟生日那天一樣，同樣昏暗的光線下、同樣櫻井的啜泣聲、同樣互相摟著對方⋯  
那許久的沈默，伴隨著甜膩巧克力餘韻的氣氛下，兩人之間的心終於完全交合，無距離的依偎著彼此。

慶祝遲來的生日時，二宮被各種歷經波折的一天，喝了酒後更是襲上沈重無比的睡意，實在有點撐不住那強烈的催眠感，就不知不覺在櫻井的肩上靠著陷入已經叫不回神的昏睡，正在咀嚼蛋糕的櫻井意識到二宮往自己身上靠的重量，帶著憐愛的神情輕撫上對方碎亂的髮絲，偷偷從殘留奶油香的嘴角上親了一口。  
正是因為待在身邊的是最能放鬆、最讓人覺得心安的人，才能夠如此安穩的在對方面前入睡吧？

短暫的情人節，陪著櫻井逛了一個下午的水族館、遇上了之前標記他的Alpha被揍的渾身是傷、之後還做了標記的二宮⋯  
櫻井看著被操累而在他面前斷線的二宮，笑容也漸漸消失，不安的焦慮感也隨著回憶起今天所巧遇的孽緣⋯⋯說他會再來找他⋯⋯「為什麼偏偏是這時候遇到端野呢⋯」，喃喃自語期間二宮似乎有了點動靜，看了下好像因為只是有點難耐的睡姿而騷動，大概是自己肩膀時不時被對方嗆說太斜所以不太好躺吧？櫻井笑著有些起了玩心的把二宮扶起身，輕枕在自己的膝上。  
那童稚般的臉龐，比自己想像中的還要柔嫩標緻，完全看不出來是會把自己欺壓在身下的Alpha，櫻井暗自想著要是能夠早點遇到二宮，也不會被端野那位Alpha給差點毀了自己的人生了吧？

端野曾經表明自己說喜歡他，但對待方式卻是反其道而行，不僅粗暴而且甚至是痛苦，更讓人覺得羞愧的是，這副身體也更渴求著慾望，糟糕得連自己只能不斷自責、然後被罪惡感與快感交互折磨，即使對方突如其來的留學棄他離開，說實話也是鬆了一口氣⋯⋯  
總覺得心裡有一塊角落，感覺端野並不是個壞人，但是回想起他對二宮動粗的景象，也暗自決定不再輕易原諒對方。

然而那天所產生的不安，果真實現了。

櫻井在播報工作結束後看了錶後傳了回家的訊息給二宮，看著晚餐時間差不多，應該可以趕回家跟戀人一起吃飯，才走出公司沒幾公尺，就看到了熟悉的身影。  
「唷！櫻井，我回來了。」，端野不懷好意笑著迎接自己，櫻井看著前幾天所畏懼的人不禁提高了警覺，本能性的往後退一步。  
「吶櫻井，過來嘛？⋯⋯你該不會是被上次那個矮子標記了吧？」，明顯意識到對方並沒有受到自己的信息素控制行為，心裡很是醋意滿滿，讓人不爽的嘖了一聲。

「這跟你沒關係⋯」，櫻井壓低了嗓子，眼神變得犀利許多，滿腔敵意的注視著對方，盡量不被對方生理上的強勢給壓垮。  
「那個矮子到底有什麼好的？弱的要命、矮得要命、根本像極了女孩子，櫻井，你的眼光也太差了吧？」

「端野，你怎麼樣批評我都沒關係，但我絕對不允許你批評ニノ⋯」，平時潛藏的雄性低吼，全被對方的挑釁給激發出來，為了守護二宮，即使自己是生理上趨於弱勢的Omega也不甘示弱的反抗對方⋯⋯

被毫無由來的嫉妒心給沖昏頭，端野上前湊近櫻井，強烈散發出的滿是令人嗆鼻的信息素，難受得讓櫻井有些頭暈目眩。「櫻井，你的Omega一事，媒體界應該都還不知道吧？」  
「嗚⋯！」  
被抓住弱點的櫻井瞬間顫抖了一陣，加強了抓著衣角手的力道，滿是不甘的直視著得逞的端野⋯「你想要我做什麼？」

「櫻井，我不知道你是誤會了我什麼，你真以為我是個只會對你動粗、只想要你肉體的渣人嗎？」，端野無視那投來怒火的視線，手指搭上了櫻井的臉龐，引來一個無情的閃躲。  
「⋯難道不是嗎？」  
「難道我連只是邀約個晚餐都不行嗎？櫻井。」，端野那驕傲的嘴角微微上揚，手中握著把柄的等待一個答覆。只是見著有些皺眉的櫻井，心裡不停掙扎的模樣，更是不快且不是滋味。

「我跟你去，但我有個條件。」  
「你說。」  
「請你之後不要觸碰跟傷害ニノ的一切，拜託你⋯我求求你⋯」，櫻井微微欠身，雖然開了條件，卻深怕得罪對方，不失禮貌的壓低姿態，極力想要避免一個他最不想發生的事情。

「我對那個小毛頭才沒什麼興趣，我想要的只有你，櫻井。」

二宮大致上做好了擺盤後，將圍裙卸了下來，走到桌前看著遲遲沒有訊息回應的手機，心底有股莫名的不安，也許只是直覺上想太多，不過前幾天發生了那件事，總是無法放心的讓櫻井毫無防備的外出。  
二宮眼看著過了早該到家的通勤時間，撥了電話過去。

「唷！是小矮子啊⋯」，一聽到對面熟悉讓人不舒服的聲線，讓二宮緊張得心裡發寒，櫻井到底發生什麼事了⋯  
「你把翔さん怎麼了？翔さん在哪裡？」，氣得直直發抖的二宮，已經收拾了攜帶物品，不假思索的衝出門，原本打算靠自己來追蹤電話發信號的地點來源⋯對方卻明說了地址。  
「怎麼樣？小矮子，願意跟我一起來共享櫻井嗎？」

到底把翔さん當成什麼了⋯二宮聽得火氣不斷上升，差點沒對著電話大吼⋯但二宮大概知道櫻井就在身旁，便直接無視端野的舉動，「翔さん，對不起⋯」，說完二宮便掛了電話。

為什麼要道歉⋯？為什麼只是聽到一聲翔さん，自己就沒忍住眼淚滴了下來了呢？櫻井心痛的盯著已經掛斷的手機，耳邊還殘留著二宮的嗓音，他還因此給二宮添了這種麻煩，明明這一切都是他造成的，為什麼還要向自己道歉？  
端野看了看身下的櫻井，對方的心早已容納不下自己，方才的強吻，也只是嘴貼著嘴的行為罷了⋯櫻井所蘊含的丁香花味的總是讓人迷戀，然而裡面所滲透別人的信息素卻讓人作嘔⋯

不僅被困在包廂裡，還被對方強制欺壓在身下的櫻井，顯怒火已經燒了上頭，即使自己趨於弱勢，還是壓低嗓子，使勁的把對方推開，「為什麼要接電話⋯」  
「櫻井⋯我原本出國留學時想帶著你走，你知道嗎？」，端野撫上櫻井的唇，心情莫名複雜的神情映入對方動搖的眼裡，「但你似乎因為知道我要出國，好像鬆了一口氣的樣子，你是不是想說這樣就可以擺脫我的束縛了？」

「⋯⋯我是鬆了一口氣沒錯。」  
「所以我就選擇獨自一人離開了日本，那段時間我可後悔了，明明是喜歡著你卻無意間也對你施了暴，你那終於擺脫我的眼神，總是騙不了我自己⋯」  
櫻井對於端野出乎意料之外的自白，讓他有些詫異跟不解，確實現在的端野已經不再對自己施暴了，說話也放軟了不少，但是⋯⋯

「對不起，端野。一切都太遲了⋯」

「⋯翔さん？」  
「二ノ！」，櫻井立刻聽到二宮的聲音，雙眼閃爍著水光，下一秒只想緊緊擁住對方，反射性的伸出手牽住彼此，二宮也直接上前把櫻井擋在自己身後，用充滿敵意的眼神瞪著端野。  
「以後不准你再靠近翔さん。」  
二宮沒有在這裡待幾秒鐘，只是看到了自己的戀人平安無事，丟了一句威嚇的話後，便將櫻井頭也不回的給牽出去，對方似乎沒有跟上來，讓二宮偷偷鬆了一口氣，其實自己也是怕得不得了，全身顫抖得厲害，櫻井從被握著的手掌心清楚傳遞到他的恐懼跟不安，加緊了幾分力道回握著二宮，並跟上腳步貼緊對方的身邊，一路沈默的搭著計程車回到家中。

端野並沒有追上去，他倒是知道自己無法挽回這一切，便在一片沈默中無聲的嘶吼著悔恨，當時看著櫻井被他的戀人拖著離開時對他沒有留戀的眼神就知道，早就永遠留不住，他所眷戀的背影。

————

櫻井心裡很是焦躁不安看著身旁不發一語的二宮，眼神似乎滲透了點無形的壓力，完全不看自己一眼，狠直的盯向前方像是在怒視著些什麼。

他很清楚自己添了很大的麻煩⋯櫻井就像個被抓到幹了壞事的小孩一樣，有點委屈的縮在一角，想著等等肯定會遭到挨罵甚至是二宮最擅長的冷處理，難受得不得了⋯

但回到家關門的那一剎那，二宮在櫻井還沒回首之前，直接粗暴的抓著手臂往下欺壓，讓櫻井完全禁錮在玄關上冰冷的地板，櫻井與地面直接衝擊吃痛的呻吟了一聲，呼吸急促之餘疑惑的仰視著二宮，才發現他的眼眶早就已經泛紅⋯  
「他碰你哪裡⋯？」  
「二⋯ニノ⋯？」，櫻井被嚇得心很慌，嗓音不自覺抖得厲害⋯「對⋯對不起⋯我⋯」  
「這混蛋⋯」，二宮湊近櫻井的唇緣，嗅出殘留信息素下滿腔嗆鼻的異味，立刻張著犬齒啃咬了下去後胡亂舔拭交纏的舌尖，讓櫻井猝不及防的被輕微的痛感及酥麻感刺激，全身變得更加敏感⋯

櫻井第一次看到，缺少了那份溫柔的二宮和也。  
當櫻井被吻得嘴唇溫潤發紅，被涎著唾液間逐漸無法呼吸，二宮竟然還不想放開，他那Alpha特有強勁的力氣使得櫻井沒有反抗的餘力，身下的體溫正不斷急速攀升。  
對方毫不猶豫的把自己襯衫給硬扯開，讓白皙透紅的身體裸露在冰冷的空氣中，那異常濃烈的柚木香氣透過濕悶的空氣暈散開來，二宮身體貼緊櫻井起伏劇烈的胸脯上磨蹭著，腿間也頂著早已被刺激的硬挺，直接用膝蓋不停魯莽的揉壓，「不行⋯都是那混蛋的味道⋯」，唇齒間二宮喃喃自語不時的傳遞出來，使得櫻井快要失重的情慾有了一絲理智⋯  
ニノ難道⋯在吃端野的醋嗎？

二宮在櫻井還沒回神的時候便直接用三指侵入了自己的體內，突如其來的痠痛直接拔高櫻井的呻吟聲⋯也不知道是不是身體意識到這突兀的侵入，櫻井的後穴竟然也不合時宜的逐漸分泌了大量濃稠的透明液體，濕漉了工作時的西裝褲，「啊⋯ニノ⋯等等⋯」，指入的速度快而有勁，伴隨二宮在櫻井身上不斷增加啃噬的齒痕，乳尖、鎖骨間、肚臍，幾乎被牙尖刺得滿身紅纓，櫻井不間斷的粗喘，半推半就的雙手抵著二宮胸前，只能無聲的服從這些舉動。  
沒幾秒衣服跟褲子早已被扒光，二宮粗魯的將櫻井雙腿大開，在還未擴張完全的洞口前，二宮碩大發燙的陰莖直接猝不及防侵入體內，引來身下差點被劇烈痛覺麻痺神經的低吼，「唔！⋯啊⋯痛⋯」  
這是櫻井在被二宮進入時無意識的第一次喊痛，但二宮被佔有慾沖昏頭，完全沒有理會、沒有聽見。  
二宮一鼓腦兒直接退到最外面，然後狂暴的頂到最底部，那腰間運動每一下猛烈撞進櫻井的臀縫裡，失控的頂入敏感帶、捅進生殖腔並且撞擊最深處，不停的反覆抽插，每一下都牽動著大量的液體帶點血絲從內壁與性器的縫隙間溢出來，強烈黏稠感的不適、令人痛不欲生的撕裂傷、二宮那滿是殺氣的茶色瞳變得好混濁，自己卻被那侵犯的快感給漸漸淹沒，前端早就禁不起過度的刺激直接射出了大量精液，直接噴濺在二宮身上，「啊⋯不⋯不要⋯ニノ⋯好痛！求求你⋯」，櫻井慌亂的全身顫抖，害怕的神情泛著眼淚無助的望著二宮⋯⋯最後緊閉雙眼默默接受對方的侵略。

「⋯翔さん⋯」  
「⋯ニノ？」，發現二宮停下了頂弄動作，櫻井再度看向對方的臉龐⋯那滿是錯愕且難受的神情⋯  
「對不起⋯我⋯」，二宮現在才反應過來自己到底做了什麼事情，他竟然做了跟前任Alpha一模一樣的事情對待櫻井⋯⋯

櫻井雙手靠緊對方的背脊，用力攔住正要急忙起身退出自己體內的二宮⋯  
「是ニノ的話⋯我沒關係⋯」，說著便仰起身輕輕的舔吻著二宮微顫的唇瓣，用額頭蹭上對方被汗淋濕的髮間，哄著對方說沒事。  
「不⋯我侵犯了翔さん⋯我⋯」  
「沒關係的。」，櫻井堅持緊圈住還鎖在自己體內的戀人，「求你繼續⋯ニノ。」

被屬於自己的Omega給一聲堅定的命令，二宮抵制不住那誘人的黑曜色瞳孔，以及紅唇間所散發出的輕喘，二宮那有些罪惡感的眼神，憑著自己薄弱的理智無聲向櫻井央求回應，「求求你繼續做，ニノ。」，櫻井默契的給了那聲回應，撫上二宮眼角的一滴淚水，微幅度動起腰身，催情般邀請對方。

「翔さん⋯」，接受了對方的請求，緩緩的繼續動起身子，恢復成平時會溫和對待櫻井身體的二宮，指緣輕撫著對方再度半勃的下體，幫助他再進入一次高潮，有力而不失溫柔的頂入敏感點，引來櫻井舒適的粗喘⋯  
「ニノ⋯再用力點⋯」，不知道自己是怎麼回事的櫻井，想要渴望更多來自於疼痛的滿足感，帶著短促換氣的粗嗓對二宮做出了要求⋯

「不⋯我沒辦法⋯嗚！」，在不意外的拒絕之下，櫻井狠狠的咬了二宮的頸間，下一秒卻又溫柔舔拭剛才自己製造出來的傷口，「像這樣⋯這麼用力⋯」  
二宮僅存的理智線隨著櫻井的一句話啪的一聲斷裂，抽動的力道直接加重，猛烈侵入敏感帶，往生殖腔不停的碰撞，莖身內累積已久的熱流隨著二宮的一聲低吼完全注入進去，櫻井也跟著一起高潮，圍繞在兩人信息素中的氣味佈滿整個空間，感受彼此灼燙的液體溫度使得兩人的情慾遲遲無法消去。

「嗯⋯啊⋯再多一點⋯ニノ⋯」  
在那之後二宮彷彿使勁所有的慾望去抹煞掉情敵味道似的，身下的戀人像是對自己下了魔咒，恢復越來越粗暴的力道侵入著櫻井的下體。  
但櫻井雙手環住對方的脖頸，完全接受了急劇吃痛的做愛，儘管如此激烈的進出運動之間，二宮還是用手跟嘴溫柔的愛撫著櫻井的身體，揉過硬挺的乳頭、撫過逐漸因刺激生殖腔而輕微膨脹的胸部、舔弄著全身神經、啃咬腺體中貪婪吸食著丁香氣味。  
二宮被激發出驚人的Alhpa體力讓櫻井的身體幾乎被操得透支，最後實在癱軟到沒什麼力氣再回應對方，二宮便緊緊環著對方將莖體緊縮在肉穴中狠狠頂弄，櫻井雙腳無意識蹭著對方的腰間來回摩擦著，他想要更多⋯⋯使得二宮一沉，沉進性慾的洪流裡加快了頂撞速度，彼此之間又持續了一次激烈的高潮。  
雙方再度射精後，彼此的身體緊貼著對方粗喘，四濺的白濁液體黏得全身一塌糊塗，參雜著腥味的唾液、汗液、精液及Omega分泌出來的黏液全都在外污穢不堪。  
彼此清澈的眼神交會得許久，本來差點被快感刺激暈眩到失神的櫻井，雙眼滿是水氣直勾勾看進二宮的茶色瞳內，「只有ニノ⋯我才喜歡。」，櫻井吃力的吻上對方後，二宮緊擁住對方做了回應，早已脹紅的穴口依然吸附著二宮的莖身，縫隙間又滲出淡淡的津液，「⋯翔ちゃん⋯我剛剛只是很害怕再失去你⋯對不起⋯⋯」，二宮埋進櫻井的脖頸之間，似乎又是倔強的不想讓戀人看到自己幾乎快哭的模樣。

「沒事的ニノ，我在這裡。謝謝你幫我消除了端野的味道⋯」，櫻井帶寵的輕啄了二宮燙紅的耳根，用微弱氣音安撫著對方。二宮沒有說任何話，只是撒嬌般將鼻尖湊近櫻井被汗水與唾液包覆住的腺體，再次貪戀的啃噬著，「翔ちゃん⋯」

啊⋯⋯好可愛。櫻井滿腦子對自己的戀人只有這個想法。  
而那一晚櫻井自己也不知道什麼時候失去意識，大概是事後過沒多久的事情了。

大野實在很納悶，到底好好的一個標記為什麼會讓櫻井的穴口有一些紅腫的撕裂傷，滿頭疑問的大野小心翼翼替櫻井上完藥後，再做一些標記後該有的全身身體檢查。

櫻井終於帶著他開口閉口都在談的ニノ過來做標記體檢，大野雙眼圓滾滾的盯著二宮，若有所思傻傻的笑著，讓二宮有些不自在的問，「請問有什麼事嗎？」  
「沒什麼，那二宮さん先填一下個人資料吧？」  
「喔⋯嗯⋯」，二宮只覺得這個醫生真是怪透了，不過也聽櫻井說過，這位醫生已經治療他有十來年左右，看來這漫長的時間裡，肯定是陪他度過不少波折與苦難吧？

大野的閒話總是很少，三不五時都會陷入安靜的氛圍中，不過二宮慶幸對方並不是什麼愛多管閒事的醫生，好讓他耳根清淨了許多。

經過一個上午的檢查與診斷過程，大野慢悠悠的泡起了紅茶，「二宮さん要加糖嗎？」，邊問起邊拿起了放在冰箱裡的泡芙，二宮懷疑這人是不是糖分成癮，瞄過冰箱裡滿滿各種不同的甜點囤積在裡面。

「不用⋯」

大野邊嚼著泡芙邊皺眉的看著診斷書，時不時看向渾身不自在的二宮⋯  
標記成結的很完整，不過信息素濁度偏高，也不曉得這兩人之間到底是怎麼樣的一個性生活，只是確認櫻井因為正式標記逐漸穩定的狀態後，想說應該沒什麼大礙。  
極簡略說明結束再看了下Alpha方面的狀況⋯

「我說翔くん？」  
「啊！是。」，看著大野突然嚴肅的叫住自己，有點緊張的應答了對方。

「你們有想要生小孩嗎？」  
「欸？！生小孩？！」，兩人同時愣住也納悶的異口同聲。  
「因為啊⋯二宮さん這方面似乎有點生育困難，想說你們可能有類似這樣的需求⋯」⋯才會這麼頻繁的做愛嗎？大野笑而不語，沒有把後面的話接下去說。

「呃⋯目前⋯ニノ⋯」，兩人之間完全沒深入思考過這類的問題，讓櫻井一時很難回答，只能與二宮面面相覷⋯  
「沒有吧⋯翔さん有工作，我也討厭小孩。」，二宮思索幾秒鐘後，直接幫自己身旁被問題問得措手不及的櫻井答話，同時也有點小驚訝自己居然是不孕的體質⋯⋯不過這對彼此，應該算是好處吧？

「喔，那就好，原則上標記後會有更容易懷孕的跡象。那這次就開一點避孕成分的藥給翔くん吧。你們下次再一起過來喔！」，大野無視尷尬的氣氛燦爛的笑著把診斷書遞給兩人，並進了診療室花了一點時間為兩人開藥。

中途櫻井跟二宮沒由來的對雙方開始害羞起來，沒想到這個話題會讓他們這麼不知所措，不過櫻井卻有點驚訝二宮幫自己做了結論，莫名開心的握住二宮的手。  
「幹⋯幹嘛？」  
「原來ニノ討厭小孩啊⋯」  
「是又怎樣⋯」，二宮很是不悅的別過頭，手指卻搭上櫻井的指縫，溫柔的與對方十指交扣。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是Kaoru！終於在這長篇裡擔任到寫肉的部分了！！結果一寫居然是寫NINO做最兇的一次XDDD  
這一段是我自己想了好幾晚拼命想出來的，原本確實是打算以單純甜甜的和解劇情將這個事件作個收尾，後來我自己發覺，其實NINO自己內心深處還是對翔佔有慾有很強的執著，而這個執著一直以來都沒有非常明顯實際表現出來，平時過於理性的他隱藏得太完美，到最後翔永遠都不清楚他自己對NINO有多重要（？？？  
希望可以藉由這件事讓NINO爆發出自己對翔最強勢佔有的本能，也能夠讓彼此互相接納內心最深層的慾望，讓兩人之間心中的磁極緊緊相吸（姨母笑
> 
> 這篇萬年熱戀期的少女漫磁真的讓我寫得好快樂，特別是謝謝kanki，也謝謝一路走過來支持我的讀者朋友們TT  
萬萬沒想到自己可以寫出這麼長篇、內容這麼多的文章。自從決定要提筆寫這篇之後每天無時無刻跟kanki聊起各式各樣的磁石真的好幸福，每天被喜歡的CP填滿也能夠有知心彼此分享真的很開心QQ  
雖然寫的過程中瓶頸遇得也不少，也有打掉重練的地方，也有劇情出BUG的地方，修來改去好幾遍，苦惱了很多很多次，可是...過程真的超級開心，每天都在期待討論新的後續跟腦補日常，當我們寫到完結我還深深的感到捨不得，甚至希望這篇可以永無止境的寫下去。所以有機會還想繼續跟kanki接龍寫新的文，繼續產糧造福人群也能聊更多喜歡的CP！！（拇指


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 長期連載，完結。

霎時間的沉默，二宮回握住自己的手，櫻井收緊指間捏著對方的手，嘻笑的往二宮身上靠近，「那ニノ為什麼不喜歡小孩啊？」  
「就不喜歡啊⋯哪有為什麼⋯」，這人在外面怎麼還這樣⋯⋯二宮挪動了身體稍微遠離點一直靠過來的櫻井。  
「小孩子明明就很可愛啊⋯」  
「就是不喜歡有時候會不受控制的生物⋯⋯而且⋯如果有小孩的話，你一定就會不太理我⋯」，二宮說的最後一句的聲音細如蚊鳴，但仍被靠得很近的櫻井捕捉到。  
如撒嬌般的語句，令櫻井忍俊不禁，一把擁住身旁的戀人，瞥見衣領下方前晚留下隱約可見的齒痕，疼惜的用臉頰蹭了一下。「喂⋯在外面不要⋯」，被猛不防的抱住讓二宮急忙想掙脫。

從診間出來就看到摟來摟去的兩人，沒想到翔くん談起戀愛會是這樣子⋯大野無視兩人因為他的出現而突然停下動作的尷尬，微笑著將明細褶好放進袋中，「⋯⋯藥包好了喔。」，二宮尷尬的接過藥袋，禮貌性地向大野道了謝。

「雖然二宮さん是那樣的體質，不過你們暫時還沒有考慮生育的話，還是提醒你們要注意一下喔，那下次見。」，大野笑嘻嘻的看著被自己提醒而愣住的兩人。

離開診院後回程的路上，櫻井開口提了二宮下個月就要開始工作的事，「這個陣子發生好多事，都沒有問ニノ工作的事⋯只知道是要去那位松本さん那裏幫忙⋯？」  
二宮稍微簡短的解釋關於工作的事給櫻井聽，因為自己大學的是資訊相關的專業，而松本那裏缺了個前端工程的職位，才被相葉推薦去的，「嗯，雖然月初是有去面過試也試做了些東西給他們看，通過是通過了⋯但我也不知道之後會怎麼樣⋯」，言語間二宮對未來還有些迷茫。

從幾個月前的聖誕節開始，櫻井的確是在二宮房間內看到不少相關的書籍，也許從那時候就開始在喚回那些記憶，但他現在似乎是沒甚麼自信的樣子⋯「ニノ，要是你之後不喜歡，想留在家裡也可以喔⋯」  
「我才不要被你養⋯我會堅持做下去就是了。」，倔強的性格讓二宮絕對不想只是過著像是寄生於他人似的生活，即便沒有像櫻井那般優秀，但這已是他個人有竭盡所能的證明⋯這樣才能讓自己心安理得待在他身邊。  
櫻井才剛說完就意識到，二宮可能誤會自己在否定他的能力，馬上接著解釋，「我只是不希望ニノ勉強自己做不喜歡的事⋯」  
「我沒有不喜⋯」還沒說完話的二宮卻被櫻井的驚呼打斷。

「啊、ニノ！你是不是沒有可以穿去工作用的西裝？」，櫻井腦裡開始飛快想像成為上班族的二宮，便馬上想到了這些問題。  
「有啊，是有一套，上次有穿去面試。」⋯這人怎麼話題換的這麼快，二宮不禁在心裡頭納悶。  
「不行不行，一套是不夠穿的，一起去買吧！」，突然的決定，櫻井轉動方向盤，從回家的方向改往市區的商場。

工作的首日早晨，二宮就穿著幾天前欲就還推所收下的西裝。那天櫻井說是當作找到工作的賀禮，原先不想連這東西都讓他出錢，但對方卻又接著提說二宮的朋友都有為這件事請吃飯之類的慶祝，而自己沒做點甚麼很過意不去。二宮在心裡認為對方為他做的已經夠多了，但望見櫻井眨著那雙大眼，最後還是放下矜持選擇接受這樁美意。  
準備出門前，這天櫻井沒有太早出門，二宮下樓時看到他還在悠閒地吃早飯。見二宮穿著西裝的模樣，櫻井覺得很是新鮮。而二宮這邊似乎是有點忐忑，早餐只吃了一點就起身收拾，在踏出家門前被櫻井叫住。

「ニノ，不要太緊張。」  
「我沒有緊張，只是想說早點出門⋯」  
「那路上小心⋯」，櫻井伸手將二宮打歪的領帶調正，傾身將唇貼上，「晚上再一起吃飯吧。」

望著二宮紅著耳根推開他後轉身離開家門的背影，櫻井有種他們剛開始新婚生活的錯覺。拍了拍雙頰，掩不住笑意，也趕緊準備出門。

持續了幾天工作的日子，也許因為是不算忙碌的時期入社，二宮很快就適應這份工作，除了有些事情會需要討論跟溝通之外，基本上他都是獨立作業，整體上是他喜歡的工作模式。他從松本那拿了一些之前做過的專案資料來讀，二宮在其中一份資料中的聯絡負責人看見了端野的名字，這個姓氏並不常見，他知道一定是同一人，這喚起那晚他失控侵犯了櫻井的記憶。  
那晚的隔日問了櫻井為什麼會答應赴約，不料是因為端野威脅他會公布Omega身分的事才會答應跟去的。櫻井這幾天雖然表現得很冷靜，但他知道這只是不想讓自己操心的一種表現。二宮想自己去和端野談談，他並不希望讓櫻井再與端野見面，光那晚的失控已經讓他夠後悔了，絕對不想再發生第二次。默默記下端野的公司資訊後，琢磨著乾脆下班就去找本人談清楚。

搭著電車來到商業區，二宮一路上在考慮是否該擇日再去，但卻又只想趕快解決，拖著躊躇的步伐來到端野的公司附近，其實他也不確定是否真的能在這天順利碰到面，只能試著在他公司前碰碰運氣。  
就在對面商店前的吸菸區邊焦慮的點著煙，一邊緊盯著從那公司走出來的人。二宮正覺得此時的自己可能會被當成什麼可疑人士，準備離開的時候，就望見那高大而顯眼的身影。二宮趕緊熄了煙，準備跟上去。

「連部長都這樣加班，我們都不敢怠慢了，這樣夫人都不會問些什麼嗎？」  
「你們放心吧，她也不至於跑去問她的社長老爸。」

走在他們後方的二宮沒被認出來，他聽見端野與同事的對話，夫人？這人是已經結婚了嗎⋯？那怎麼還⋯  
越想越覺得不快，二宮直接對著前方的人出聲，「⋯端野さん，可以佔用一下你的時間嗎？」

轉身見到二宮的端野，瞬間略顯驚訝的神情，但似乎也不太意外他會來找自己，便與身旁的同事先道了別，「我想起還有點事情，你們回去路上小心。」

「小矮子，這裏不太方便說話。走吧。」，待同事離開後，端野帶著二宮到附近的家庭餐廳。  
⋯⋯真火大，又是這沒禮貌的稱呼，不行、為了翔さん得冷靜點。二宮忍住想爆發的粗話，深吸一口氣，「我有名字，叫我二宮就可以了。」

兩人面對而坐，二宮隨意點了飲料，便不避諱的直接開啟此行目的的話題，「⋯⋯翔さん的事，你該不會真的想公開吧？」  
端野喝了口茶，眼神一直停在茶杯上，「你覺得呢？」  
「我想你不會這麼做的。」，二宮一說完這句，端野抬頭看向自己，「⋯今天見到你後更確定了這件事。你已經結婚了不是嗎？還是跟什麼社長千金⋯所以你也不會這麼笨做這種蠢事⋯對吧？」

「嗯，看來你都聽到了⋯⋯你說的沒錯，我如果真的公開他Omega的事，也不過就是讓他更怕我罷了，而且還可能會讓我丟了現在的工作，所以再做那些事只會兩敗俱傷。我沒有愚蠢到那種地步。」  
「既然這樣，為什麼那天還要故意找上翔さん⋯」  
「那不過是無謂的掙扎罷了，我只是⋯不想承認事實而已⋯不想承認自己還喜歡著櫻井但卻已經太遲了⋯是我輸了。」，端野別過頭看向櫥窗外，二宮知道他不過就是在後悔當初所做的事，卻自尊心極強的視作一種競爭。  
「這種事哪有什麼輸贏之分⋯翔さん就是翔さん，請不要把他當做可以被競爭的物品。」，留下自己點飲料的費用，二宮開始穿起外套準備離開。  
「⋯二宮，我大概可以理解櫻井為什麼會喜歡你。」，端野在頰上撐起微笑，苦笑著看向二宮。  
二宮頓了頓，但沒有給予回應，拿起背包就轉身離開。

「啊、ニノ，歡迎回來。」  
還沒有很習慣說回到家的招呼句，二宮聽到櫻井對他說歡迎回家後，愣了片刻，「⋯我回來了。」  
「有吃晚飯嗎？我有買點東西⋯」  
「翔ちゃん⋯」  
「怎麼了⋯？」，只見二宮低著頭解著領帶的側影，突然沒來由一陣臉熱，櫻井別開眼神。  
「你還沒洗澡吧？一起洗吧。」  
「好⋯⋯」  
櫻井所想的那些糟糕事二宮並沒有對他做，只是單純的一起泡了個澡，一直到洗完澡什麼都沒發生。即便難免有些失落，總覺得被吊足了胃口，如果要是本來就沒要做什麼，就好像自己成天只想到那檔事，顯得很意圖不軌。ニノ要求一起洗澡也許只是想撒嬌吧⋯⋯

在快入睡之際，響起敲門聲，櫻井昏昏沉沉的還沒答覆，房門就被開啟，「翔さん⋯我睡不著。」  
「嗯⋯那怎麼辦⋯」，櫻井艱難的從被窩裡坐起身，揉揉眼睛看著鑽進被窩裡的二宮，往自己身上靠近。  
「⋯那你陪我。」，二宮將唇覆上輕吮著櫻井的下唇。被這麼一親，原先睡眼惺忪的櫻井很快被鑽入鼻腔中信息素的味道給弄清醒，配合的的摟上二宮的頸項。  
二宮伸入衣內的手不停在胸前摩挲，櫻井被揉的體溫越來越高，熱度隨著血液循環延伸到下身，遲遲等不到那雙手向下撫弄，櫻井喘著粗氣稍稍推拒，趁著還有理智的時候問問有些反常的二宮，「ニノ、發生了什麼嗎⋯你今天好奇怪，而且回來的時候身上煙味也比平常重⋯」

啊啊，果然還是被察覺到了⋯  
「抱歉讓你操心了⋯」，即便本來不太想表現出來的，但始終無法克制想從對方身上汲取些安心感，二宮擁住櫻井將臉埋在他懷裡。被難得這麼坦率的方式對待，櫻井是有些驚訝，但面對自己的Alpha這樣直率的向他撒嬌，櫻井還是憐愛的抬起手輕撫著二宮的背部。

「⋯⋯我在工作的資料上，看到端野就職的公司⋯所以我跑去找他了。」，沈默好一段時間的二宮，一開口就突然說出讓櫻井整個顫了一下的話題，還急忙的問二宮有沒有被怎麼樣。  
二宮拍掉櫻井那雙準備要拉起自己上衣作勢要查看傷勢的手，「就說沒有、剛剛洗澡的時候你不是都看過了⋯」  
「我就是擔心嘛⋯」  
無奈之下二宮最後把跟端野碰面的情況大致說了一遍，櫻井只是微微的斂起眉，以為他不太高興自己擅自決定的二宮說完後還是道了歉，「抱歉⋯我這麼擅自決定⋯但是我知道翔さん這陣子一直為這件事掛心所以才⋯」  
「沒事的，我只是⋯擔心你又因為我的關係而受傷⋯」，不知是不是安心的關係，櫻井發現靠在他懷裡的二宮已經開始平穩規律的呼吸，看來是已經睡著了。雖然對二宮的工作內容不太了解，但大致知道那並不是什麼輕鬆的工作，下了班還這樣奔波⋯拉上被子摟著對方一起入眠。

早晨醒來身旁的人已經不在，被褥內還殘留點餘溫，看向床邊的鐘發現已經快到了上班時間才驚醒，二宮慌張的連忙起床，拿了手機正要打去公司，瞥見日期想起這天是週末假日，白驚險一場。  
隨便從櫻井的床邊抓了件外套來穿，雖然不像幾個月前那般冷的刺骨，但早春時節的早晨從被窩內出來的溫差讓二宮著實的難受。下樓盥洗時就看到櫻井在廚房張羅著早餐，櫻井已經很久沒在週末空下來，兩人好一陣子沒一起共度早晨。

這天似乎沒特別有什麼行程安排的櫻井，就想與二宮窩在家一整天也不是壞事。不顧二宮的推託，拉著他陪自己在琴房彈著不成曲調的四手聯彈，由於二宮的琴技不算很深，而櫻井自身也已經生疏許多，彈出來的氣氛說不上有什麼情調，但嬉笑倒是不少。

望著琴鍵上那雙被自己說很可愛的手，前一晚二宮還為了自己的事，不顧可能又被毆打的風險，特別跑去找端野，頓時有股莫名的悸動竄入櫻井的思緒，想和他一直就這麼在一起⋯「⋯ニノ，我們⋯」，被二宮無聲疑惑的眼神看著，想說的話語堆擠在喉間一時道不出，手卻反被二宮給握住。

「⋯翔さん，你知道我為什麼執意想找到工作嗎？」  
櫻井搖了搖頭，他只有猜想過二宮可能會想搬出去，但現在已經不太可能發生。

「嘛、除了我自己不太好意思一直讓你負擔之外，還有在想⋯⋯如果未來有機會見到你的家人，要是我還是無業的話，我不希望他們會不喜歡我、因為這樣你會很為難吧⋯」  
「ニノ⋯⋯」  
原來他早已經考慮到這麼遠的事⋯二宮用了自己獨有的表達方式來說出櫻井自己方才一時說不出的想法。在與他相遇後，就像是一步一步的把那座築在內心城牆摧毀。二宮一直以來的溫柔，彷彿引起連鎖效應一樣深達脊髓，觸及著靈魂。即便過去的事已經讓他傷痕累累，但他願意用傷口去換取往後與二宮共有的時光。櫻井抬起眼眸與那雙倒映著自己身影的茶色瞳對視。

「我想⋯我們就這樣一直在一起。」  
翻過手掌，以緊扣住彼此的指間給予了心中的答案。

（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是Kanki，在寫到這篇的時候覺得好不真實，雖然是一篇一篇交換寫的，但沒想到一個人也差不多有十章的篇幅…在這收到的一些拍手，或是在馨那邊看到一些別人給的留言，覺得很高興，也各種的感謝。
> 
> 尾聲的部分，在寫的時候想到曾經看過的一些書，有內容是人的胚胎形成之初的形體稱作原條，也就是脊椎的前身，因此有人認為脊椎是靈魂在人體中的住所。我覺得這個觀點滿浪漫的，而脊髓就像是和靈魂一起被保護在脊椎之中，於是就寫了深及脊髓的字句。如果覺得很突兀的話，就當作是我任性地想加進去吧。
> 
> 我好喜歡這篇有少女漫感的磁石(??)，謝謝馨陪我聊這麼多，有聊到不少東西但沒用上，日後有機會的話就會寫寫番外吧。


	21. 番外-同居三十題

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 同居三十題系列 
> 
> 《接對方回家》
> 
> 作者：Kanki
> 
> 《慶祝紀念日》- いい夫婦の日（11/22）
> 
> 作者：Kaoru

《接對方回家》

「欸？這麼多天？是有點久⋯」，得知櫻井翔這次的採訪工作要到國外將近十天的時間，二宮和也想了想對方的身體狀況離開自己這麼多天的樣子，最後一句話說得很小聲。  
「前陣子大野さん也說穩定下來了⋯所以沒問題的⋯吧？」  
「我知道了，有把藥帶著就好。」  
由於十分了解櫻井的個性，熱愛工作、總愛把事情排得滿滿的強迫症，只要有甚麼工作基本上都不會拒絕。二宮並不想如一般Alpha一樣，自私的把Omega的戀人強鎖在身邊，即便這麼擔心著對方，但看他對於這次工作相當熱誠的模樣，就更不想表現出有所不妥的態度，誰叫他也是被櫻井那種認真的模樣給吸引呢⋯⋯

在櫻井出發後的幾天，工作結束回到家的二宮覺得特別異樣，大概是已經太過習慣有櫻井翔在的空間，經過幾天，開始感覺屋子裡來自對方的信息素氣味漸漸稀薄。二宮無聲的嘲笑自己才不只是擔心櫻井出差這麼多天的身體狀況，而是因為自己根本就是太過依賴對方。以前好像也有類似情況吧⋯⋯那時候才認識幾天，也是得知了櫻井出差的事情，心情莫名的焦躁起來。曾經聽說過有的Alpha會因為和自己的Omega分離而感到焦慮，只是二宮沒想到自己竟然也是這樣的Alpha。

到了距離櫻井回來的前一晚，即便這幾天還是有用文字訊息與櫻井聯繫，但焦躁的情緒還是沒減退，明明只要算準時差打個電話去就好，但二宮都沒有這麼做，一方面覺得不該打擾對方工作，另一方面是他總拉不下臉沒什麼事還主動打電話。正逢工作也頗多的時期，二宮盡量加快進度好讓櫻井回來的那天能夠準時下班，並趕上他的班機時間到機場。  
加快工作進度讓二宮的疲憊感倍增，打開櫻井的臥房門，臥房內才存有一絲丁香花味。一股依賴著對方的本能驅使，令二宮把櫻井雜亂的床鋪稍加整理後，就直接鑽進被窩中進入夢鄉。

下機後打開手機，看到二宮傳訊息說在機場停車場等著，櫻井從入境到等待領取行李的期間都嫌過程實在太久，等的要按耐不住了，從輸送帶上拿回行李箱後便加緊腳步往二宮所說的停車場前去。以前也不是沒有過出遠門好幾天的經驗，但從前都不像現在如此想趕快回到自宅，想盡快的見到幾日未見的二宮。環顧一下停車場，稍微繞了一下，櫻井的視線捕捉到靠著車門站著的二宮，身上還穿著西裝，儼然一副剛下班就趕過來的模樣。  
而二宮就好像感受到黏在自己身上的視線一樣，原本盯著手機看的他很快的抬起頭來，似笑非笑的表情望著朝自己走來的櫻井。「翔さ⋯唔！」，正要出聲打招呼，卻迎來櫻井那有力度的懷抱被打斷了話語。  
「我好想你⋯」，埋進二宮的頸項間，櫻井貪戀的汲取幾日未能所及的氣味，順帶用臉頰蹭了蹭。

「⋯⋯你要抱多久啊？這樣好丟人。」，輕推著櫻井掙脫開他的懷抱，二宮開了後座車門把行李箱往裡塞，並催促著櫻井趕緊上車。  
嘟囔著這裡根本沒什麼人有什麼關係，櫻井仍是乖乖上了車，看到車上的確有二宮平常上班背著的背包，就更確定他是工作完還特地跑來接自己的。總會因為發現二宮這種不表達出來的體貼而感到心動不已，盯著上了車正繫安全帶的二宮，櫻井忍俊不禁的模樣又是引來二宮的吐槽。

一路上櫻井滔滔不決的聊起這次去的國家的所見所聞，二宮一邊駕駛一邊聽著偶有回應幾句或是吐槽一下，嘴角不自覺的上揚起來。  
瞥見此狀的櫻井想也沒想就開了個往自己臉上貼金的玩笑，「ニノ，你看起來很高興，是因為我回來的關係嗎？」  
「嗯？沒有啊，我是因為今天是週五，明天就放假才開心的。」  
不意外二宮的回答，櫻井早也已經習慣了，只是輕聲抱怨著，「什麼嘛⋯至少高興一下嘛⋯」

「翔ちゃん。」  
適當時機的紅燈，讓二宮有了停下車的機會，坐在右駕的他伸出左手，把聽到叫喚而轉過頭來看自己的櫻井扳的更近，讓彼此唇瓣緊貼片刻，而這短暫的親吻卻讓櫻井愣愣的看著眼前的戀人，整個耳根都是紅的。  
分開雙唇後，看著還沒回過神來的櫻井，二宮抿起貓唇，鼻子哼哼的輕笑著。  
「⋯おかえり。」  
「た、ただいま⋯⋯」

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

いい夫婦の日/同居三十題《慶祝紀念日》

「ニノ！今天可不可以一起出去吃晚餐？我訂了餐廳，下班我過去接你。」，還附贈了紅色愛心的表情符號，從我的訊息視窗裡面傳過來，今天怎麼想都不是什麼特別的日子，卻毫無預警的接連收到櫻井的熱情轟炸。

從上午的提早起床為我做早餐開始，差點懷疑今天的太陽是不是打西邊升起，一個在我睡眼惺忪時突如其來的早安吻跟一個離開時的緊緊的擁抱，緊得手臂都發麻，他卻嚷嚷著捨不得離開自己⋯⋯這樣甜膩膩的怪話，好像下一秒我就要離他遠去那樣不捨。

今天你到底是發了什麼神經？

我回傳了這樣的訊息給他。他只回了，就想跟ニノ在一起嘛！這種聽都聽膩了的藉口。  
要親熱也是這個藉口，要原諒也是這個藉口，聽了都耳朵長繭，不過還是姑且敷衍過去吧。這樣的回答一定就是他還想要繼續給更多驚喜，先不要揭發我，這樣的訊息吧？

果其不然，櫻井翔今天笑容多的有些噁心，過於異常燦爛的笑容搭配頂級的晚餐料理實在吃的我渾身不自在，惹的我一個不快的伸手去捏了把因為睡眠不足而水腫的臉頰，「啊！痛！ニノ你怎麼突然⋯⋯」，看著對方委屈巴巴的揉了揉染上紅暈的臉頰，還是一如往常的搞笑啊！這個國寶級的顏面藝術家。  
「ふふ⋯⋯翔さん今天的笑容好噁心，你可以不要再笑了嗎？」

「欸？那我要怎麼看ニノ你才高興？」

啊⋯真是個好問題。  
「那當然是⋯⋯翔さん怎樣看我都高興啊。」，大概是喜歡你的一舉一動吧？喜歡笨手笨腳的、卻又溫柔體貼、卻又像孩子般有點幼稚的你。

看著對方臉羞得通紅，真的很可愛。

「ニノ，今天可以嗎？」  
「可以喔。」

/

不知道是有點急性子還是不耐煩，早在那令人升溫的霧氣四散的淋浴之間，櫻井便忍不住緊緊摟住二宮舔吻著迷人的貓唇，綿長甜膩信息素隨著體溫一點一滴的滲透彼此全身，櫻井用有些厚實的雙掌拂過戀人的每一處，意亂情迷的只想索取慾望，「ニノ⋯」

「翔ちゃん、」，二宮微微推離依偎摩挲著自己的體溫，眼前疑惑迷茫的眼神似乎溢散著水氣有些看不太清楚，「快說，你今天到底怎麼了？」

「ニノ，今天是いい夫婦の日你知道嗎？」，不滿的嘟嚷著二宮的溫吞，使得那紅潤的唇更為誘人，二宮將小巧的指緣觸及的下一霎那，便將唇貼上讓舌尖交纏，寵溺的描繪對方的輪廓。「笨蛋，我們還沒結婚呢翔ちゃん。」

「我不管，我只是想⋯」  
「是是是，我的老婆說什麼都行。」  
一聽到這個稱呼對方幾乎同時僵直了身，也迅速紅透耳根子，急忙害躁的櫻井只想把自己躲進二宮的頸窩之間，思緒混沌的幾乎一時無法構成完整的句子，「ニ、ニノ，你別這樣叫我⋯⋯」  
「怎麼，今天我的老婆大人不是想要過いい夫婦の日，作為愛妻子的老公當然要好好回報才是啊ふふふ⋯⋯」，沒忍住笑意的二宮立刻在櫻井有著濃烈丁香花味的腺體附近留下存有慾望的吻痕。  
等對方還沒反應過來時，指尖從櫻井漂亮的脊椎曲線緩慢的往下滑，滑進逐漸汁水淋漓的後穴，溫柔的來回擴張，惹來藏身於自己耳畔旁的一陣舒服輕喘。

「ニノ、我⋯⋯」  
「老婆、舒服嗎？」  
「嗚⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」，對方屢試不爽的稱呼著這個暱稱，櫻井似乎有些後悔自己到底栽進了什麼坑，近乎失足的跌落到底。

櫻井被搔弄的灼熱難耐，便攀上二宮的身子，開著雙腿將自己小心翼翼沒入二宮硬脹的陰莖，二宮滿意的捏著結實的臀肉來回揉捏幾回，就這樣兩人默契的節奏合一，完美的配合著喘息呼氣互相頂弄，二宮舔舐對方胸前的乳暈，挑弄著增加情慾上的催情劑般，愈顯眼前腰肢扭動的幅度加深。  
內壁的敏感點與粗壯的莖體宛如磁極般將彼此每一下吸附緊緻，引爆那欲罷不能的撕裂感與高攀的潮水，失重的暴戾將櫻井抽離理智後，無意識的啃噬著二宮白皙的肌膚，指尖因不斷的高潮而坎進對方窄小的蝴蝶骨裡。

摻雜大量信息素的濃稠液體配合著櫻井拔高聲線的呻吟注入體內，僅僅只是待在對方的身體裡，暖烘烘的愛意便無盡的湧現上來，「謝謝你，翔，我很幸福。」

對櫻井來說，那直呼其名與幸福的詞彙，就像夢裡的醉酒般甜膩香醇。彷彿已經封塵過醞釀十幾年的紅酒，紅寶石色沁著柔和似水的酸澀感，最終回甘至舌緣之間，沈穩而情熱。對他來說，這大概就是他理想夫婦之間所謂的默契吧？  
「ニノ⋯⋯」  
「嗯？」  
「我是老公才對吧？」  
「ふふふ⋯⋯哈哈哈哈哈哈⋯⋯」  
「笑、笑什麼？」

「沒什麼。」，雖然感受得到櫻井語出拙劣的抗議，但總是能夠貪戀對方不輸生理性別上的佔有欲，不禁二宮再度蹭上對方的唇，交換了濃烈而純粹的吻。

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿


	22. 番外-同居三十題2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 同居三十題系列 
> 
> 《意外的求婚》
> 
> 作者：Kanki
> 
> 忍不住加了一下奇怪的性癖，內有ABO的乳普類。  
不覺得雷再往下看。

《意外的求婚》

原以為只是感冒發燒之類的問題而已，二宮吃了感冒藥就想著睡一覺就沒事了。不料隔天早上精神是恢復了一些，但發熱的症狀卻不見有退去的跡象。一早準備要去電視台的戀人擔心的想帶自己去醫院看看，二宮嫌麻煩要櫻井翔趕緊去工作，讓他安靜休息便可。

被趕出門去工作的櫻井感受得到二宮身體狀況的不適，他很清楚的知道應該不是甚麼感冒之類的問題，因為二宮平時微弱的信息素都要非常靠近才感覺得到，而這個早晨卻是清晰的觸及他的感官。也許是Alpha會有的「易感期」吧⋯只是與二宮和也同居以來已經好一段的時間了，更不要說正式交往後一直都沒有過這個問題，大概跟他偏弱的體質有關吧。  
這天早上的播報結束再開個會，下午就能回家了，櫻井一邊想著要早點回去看看二宮的狀況，收拾東西的速度便加快。因為二宮又倔強的不回訊息，不知道是一直在昏睡，還是如往常一樣都在玩遊戲。剛認識的時候也過這樣的情況，訊息一直都沒有回覆，打了電話才知道原來是重感冒，而現在只要回到家就能見到二宮，櫻井自然不會再打電話討嫌。

而當櫻井開起自家大門，不出他所料，二宮顯然不會是感冒之類的。但第一次被強烈的信息素迎面而來，則令櫻井暈眩片刻，那帶著柚木淡香的信息素一直以來都是溫和的與他接觸、融合，現在卻得撐著牆緩了口氣才恢復神智。敲了敲房門兩下便開門入內，房內的二宮坐在背對門口的位置敲著筆電，喀噠喀噠的敲鍵聲彷彿在宣洩心中的躁動一般。

「ニノ⋯」  
沒忍住從後方抱住對方的衝動，被信息素擾亂思緒的櫻井直接放棄抵抗跟隨著被激起的情慾，蹭著剛站起身的二宮，一邊嗅著與往常不同的氣味。

「⋯翔さん發情期了？」  
「不是、是ニノ今天⋯特別不一樣⋯」  
掙脫開櫻井的懷抱，二宮轉過身將其壓在床上，「嗯？什麼不一樣？」  
「特、特別好聞⋯⋯唔！」，原先被欺身在上的二宮直勾勾的俯視著，加上信息素的刺激，櫻井的理智彷彿被糊成一團，話還沒說完就被對方壓在床上親吻，體內有股熱流漸漸的往身下竄。

櫻井摟著他的後頸加重了舔吻的力道，好不容易分開後，二宮鼻子哼著氣輕笑說著「真糟⋯西裝都沒換下來就來找我。」，經過一整天熱度仍未退去，二宮已經知道自己大致上是甚麼原因，定了定神慢條斯理的解著櫻井頸上的領帶。  
一經這麼提醒才意識自己現在的模樣，無言以對的攬過二宮，櫻井以討吻的方式掩飾著羞赧，很快的衣服就被二宮給脫個精光。

不只櫻井而已，二宮也因為身下的戀人甜膩的香味，開始有些難以言喻的衝動，從昨晚開始隱忍到現在⋯轉而舔咬著頸部上散發信息素的腺體，直接進入正題的手指向下身的穴口探入，裡頭早已一片氾濫，看來早已被自己所影響。很快的增加手指進入，曲起指節刺激敏感帶，引來櫻井不滿足的呻吟，輕推二宮的前臂。

「讓我在上面⋯⋯」，已然不在意當主動求歡的一方會有的羞恥感，櫻井選擇與二宮交換了體位，跨在他身上，扶著二宮的性器對準穴口緩緩地坐下。倚著二宮的肩膀慢慢下沉腰部將勃起的頂端吞入，二宮一手撫著他的腰部一手揉捏著他的乳頭，舔舐著漸漸汗濕的胸口。  
這樣被溫柔的愛撫著，後穴漸漸的將二宮的下身吞入，指間撫上對方的黑色髮絲，開始上下擺動著腰部，不時緊貼著胯部，穴口周圍的肌膚與對方的恥毛相互磨蹭，讓櫻井敏感的不禁加重擁住二宮的力道，此刻的櫻井只想著與心愛的戀人結合、佔有著彼此，壓在心底一直想道出的想法一瞬就到了喉間。

不對、不僅僅只是現下而已，而是想要永遠的佔有他⋯⋯「ニノ、嫁給我⋯」

怔怔的抬頭看向櫻井，動情而濕潤的雙目也望著自己，那像是在等待答覆一般而微微噘起的唇，二宮被這樣的問題惹的失笑，「總覺得⋯好像是反了⋯」  
「我想要ニノ是我的⋯所以嫁給我好不好⋯？」，櫻井如撒嬌般的磨蹭著彼此交合的部位。

「嗯⋯我願意。」，扶住櫻井的腰部，用力向上頂，頂入久違觸及的生殖腔。被填滿的快感使櫻井腰部一軟，靠在他身上，耳邊都是櫻井敏感而隱忍不住的喘息聲，撥撩的令二宮心頭一熱繼續向上頂弄的動作，櫻井也情動的配合著他的動作扭動著腰。  
隨著擺動的動作，櫻井的胸膛在二宮的面前晃動，伸出舌頭試圖舔舐著上頭的薄汗，在靠近挺立的乳頭時，卻有股淡淡的奶香。在不斷刺激生殖腔，以及二宮易感期異常濃烈的Alpha信息素的影響下，胸部微微的膨起，乳頭溢出透明偏淡白的液體，櫻井害臊的推拒著在乳頭上吸吮的二宮。

「唔嗯、ニノ⋯別、別這樣⋯」  
「為什麼不行⋯你也是我的⋯⋯」  
二宮語畢便加重頂弄的力道，惹得櫻井一陣痙攣緊抓著他的肩膀，前端射出的白濁灑在兩人的身上。  
緊緊擁住彼此，對彼此的佔有慾已經強烈的克制不住，二宮停在櫻井體內的莖身開始漲大成結，而生殖腔也緊緊咬著不放。標記的熱流射入櫻井的體內，他也咬著二宮的肩膀留下屬於自己的印記。

「翔ちゃん真狡猾。」  
「欸？怎麼這麼說？」  
「我本來想當先提的那方，被你搶先了⋯」，覺得櫻井就是趁自己易感期狀況不佳的時候搶先一步，二宮不甘心的扁了扁嘴。  
「有什麼關係嘛⋯」，被對方難得幼稚的神情給可愛到，櫻井拉過二宮靠近自己親了一把。

握起對方小小卻厚實的手掌，才想起自己剛剛衝動的舉動。啊啊⋯明明求婚都搶先說了，卻連戒指都沒準備到呢⋯  
當初失策的相遇，現在又是失策的求婚，櫻井敗給了自己在二宮面前總是這麼衝動。

不過他就是喜歡這樣與二宮一起度過，接下來也要繼續。兩人手指交握著，緊緊的扣住彼此。

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿


	23. 番外-同居三十題3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 同居三十題系列
> 
> 《因惡劣天氣被困在家裡》-聖誕節賀文（12/25）
> 
> 作者：Kaoru
> 
> 《早安吻》
> 
> 作者：Kanki

《因惡劣天氣被困在家裡》

他們都記得，他們第一次心意交合、彼此說出了喜歡、兩人之間距離第一次最貼近的剎那，是一夜寒冷的聖誕夜。  
可惜的是他們沒能在那天一起在外面度過聖誕節，連好好吃個飯都沒有，當初連和好都來不及，怎麼會記得要怎麼盛大慶祝呢？

自從二宮有了工作之後，櫻井也漸漸放寬自己的工作時間，為了可以有更多的時間陪伴他的戀人，開始會推拒一些必須出門一段時間的重量工作跟調整瑣碎的播報日程，年末是個媒體最忙碌的時候，但他還是排除萬難為12/25排出了休假日，剩下堆積的工作量在家裡熬夜備稿就能解決的事情算不了什麼。  
解決最重要的門檻之後，接下來就是櫻井最得心應手的階段——安排行程。邊查資料邊想著整天可以帶二宮逛遍都市間最浪漫的聖誕市集、佈滿星色下璀璨奪目的夜景，享受穿梭在季節氛圍的街道中，牽著情侶凍僵的手掌，慶祝自己心目中最特別的日子。

「吶翔さん，今年最嚴重的暴風雪，這幾天恐怕是不會停了。」  
「欸？你說什麼？」

二宮習慣會在睡前小酌，今天近十二點鐘看著櫻井剛應酬回來臉紅通通的模樣，也順勢邀請要不要再睡前也喝一杯，紅酒瓶也不知不覺被他們喝到見底。  
二宮看著時間滴答滴答的流逝產生睡意，幾乎快累倒在餐桌上面，愣著望向透明落地窗外暴雪紛飛，風速兇狠的仿佛要把窗戶給敲碎，不禁無奈的嘆了口氣。

從二宮口中一語點醒夢中人的櫻井臉色略顯發紫，面目猙獰跟著二宮往向窗外，接著趕緊拿起手機查這禮拜的天氣。  
「不會吧？！」，櫻井看著氣象預報發自內心吐出了一陣刺耳的哀嚎。

「很吵欸翔さん，我要睡了。」，二宮不以為然的揉了揉受到高分貝刺激的耳朵，起身準備離開時被毫無預警被對方緊抓著。  
「幹⋯幹嘛？」

「嗚嗚⋯ニノ我該怎麼辦？好不容易準備這麼多⋯⋯」，對方難受的攤在桌上，委屈的側臉略帶點潮紅，好像還聽到了一點哭腔，櫻井一旦醉了情緒總是會特別浮誇，這點二宮倒是早就習慣了。

「什麼怎麼辦？逼天氣放晴嗎？」  
「嗚嗚我做晴天娃娃他就會放晴嗎？」，水汪汪的眼睛無辜的仰望著二宮，聽著從菁英口中說出這麼愚蠢的發言難免噗哧了一笑，立刻假裝板著臉不以為意的吐槽，「你是白痴嗎？晴天娃娃是用在下雨吧？而且你的思維也太過小學生了吧？ふふふ⋯⋯」

光說了都覺得太過愚蠢，還是沒忍住笑意，櫻井可憐兮兮哭喪著臉似乎沒被二宮的吐槽逗笑，反而情緒變得更低迷，這計劃泡湯對櫻井來說打從心底就是天崩地裂般的絕望。

「吶翔さん，該睡了。」

「不要。」

「唉⋯⋯」  
有時候這個人真的很難伺候，搞得二宮無奈的揉了下太陽穴思考如何讓這跌到低谷的笨蛋乖乖回房間睡覺靜一靜。  
「吶翔ちゃん，那天就算天氣差又如何？我還不是整天都在你身邊？」，二宮俯身輕觸對方的指緣間扣住後便溫柔的捏了幾把，另一手寵溺的往肩上輕拍垂頭喪氣的櫻井，讓對方軟下心態，「睡覺了，好嗎？」

櫻井不發一語的摟住貼著自己戀人的腰身，凌亂的髮絲間搔著二宮腹部有些發癢，「可是我睡不著，ニノ。」  
這句話的翻譯是『跟我睡，不然我就不睡，ニノ。』，二宮腦內自動翻譯完畢後，輕嘆一口氣，今天看他特別無理取鬧，像孩子一樣摻著點傲氣的撒嬌聲，讓人覺得可愛的不得了。

「⋯⋯那這幾天不准再給我鬧脾氣。」  
「好。」

⋯⋯其實換個方法攻略就不會難伺候了。二宮邊拖著死都不放開自己的櫻井上樓邊默默想著。  
然而事情並沒有獲得解決，畢竟再隔一天就是聖誕節了。

二宮揉了揉剛睡醒不久的雙眼，打了幾次哈欠碰一下身邊已經沒什麼殘留餘溫的床鋪。櫻井說過他為了25號把前一天的工作全部排滿⋯⋯大概是這個原因他不到七點就出門的樣子。

今天的工作結束後跟相葉和松本約了一趟慶生的飯局，開車中途總是有瑣碎的空白時間可以思索到底要怎麼補償對方，然而隔著車窗看著大街小巷全都被雪白覆蓋的景象，明天估計是最嚴重的時候吧？

二宮視線突然停在一個小小店舖裡的玻璃櫥窗，大概沈思了不久後，順勢找了停車位進去光顧。

聖誕節當天如預期的暴雪實在是過大，看著新聞貌似是交通開始癱瘓了，深夜時刻也早就發佈暴雪警戒，呼籲民眾儘量不要當天出門。

二宮先是下樓弄了兩人的早餐之後，苦思冥想著到底要用什麼方式跟櫻井說他昨天臨時準備的禮物。此時卻遲遲未等對方下樓，倒是從不遠處聽到了翻箱倒櫃的噪音，二宮好奇往樓上一探，估計是剛睡醒的櫻井在堆積一堆雜物的琴房裡不知道在翻什麼東西，難不成他在尋找以前遺失的東西嗎？  
房門並沒有關，二宮看著櫻井翻著箱子後又搬動舊物堆莫名苦勞的背影，以敲擊門邊發出叩叩聲代替呼叫對方的名字。

「啊！是ニノ啊！早安！」，櫻井似乎比他想像的有精神，帶著元氣飽滿的笑容搞的好像把今天泡湯計劃忘的一乾二凈似的。打完招呼後對方又立刻埋頭翻找些什麼⋯⋯

「早安，你在做什麼啊？」

「我昨天焦慮到睡不著覺想著有什麼事情是可以在家裡過聖誕，我就想到很久以前家裡好像有裝飾過聖誕樹什麼的，也許我們⋯⋯嗯？」

二宮從櫻井背後緩緩的圈住櫻井的腰間，很明顯對方因為自己舉動受到了刺激微微顫抖了一下。「翔ちゃん，我房間裡有昨天買新的聖誕樹還有掛飾可以佈置。」

「ニノ⋯⋯你偷學我？」，櫻井被這件小默契給逗笑，覺得對方的想法總是會自己的無意中交會，得意滋滋竊笑個不停。

「笨蛋，是你抄襲我的想法才對吧？」  
「ふふふ⋯⋯」  
兩人溺在彼此之間的笑聲，將二宮房裡的聖誕樹跟裝飾品的箱子搬到樓下，開始將聖誕樹組合完成，再一箱一箱打開各式各樣的裝飾品。  
搭配室內簡約的大理石風格，二宮特別挑了些晶瑩剔透的水晶小掛飾來應景。吃完早餐後櫻井眉開眼笑地說著「來佈置聖誕樹吧！」，一副等不及像要過聖誕的孩子那樣躍躍欲試。

以前二宮沒有特別過聖誕節，所以佈置聖誕樹什麼的也都是人生第一次，他也沒想過跟自己喜歡的人一起度過聖誕節是比想像中還要開心的一件事，邊掛著閃閃發亮的雪球邊莫名微微勾起貓唇，當然這點細節櫻井也沒有錯過。

「ニノ，開心嗎？」  
「啊？還可以啦⋯」，二宮驚覺自己的嘴角似乎露出了馬腳，立刻把笑容收斂了回去。

「抱歉⋯⋯今年的聖誕節變得這麼無趣⋯⋯」，櫻井將話題持續開了下去，手邊也是忙碌的掛著裝飾彩帶，有些笨拙的拉了快一圈樹的四周卻有點圍不過去，二宮緊接著接過手拉了過來，讓聖誕樹慢慢開始變得越來越花俏華麗。

「不會，跟翔在一起不管什麼行程都不會無聊，在家待著也一樣。」  
「二⋯ニノ⋯⋯」

「聖誕節重點不是怎麼過或是在哪裡過，而是跟誰一起過，對吧？」，二宮沒有回應明顯櫻井強烈投遞過來的視線，只是一味專心擺著最後重要的畫龍點睛到樹的頂端，奈何身高有些勉強，只好掂起腳來試著搆到頂點。  
「⋯⋯欸！你幹嘛？」，二宮突然自己的身子微微懸浮起來，才發現對方把自己抱了起來，「趕快放啊！」

「⋯⋯你真是⋯⋯」，櫻井的重點早就已經不是幫助對方有足夠的高度完成聖誕樹的最後施工，而他只是高興的只想緊擁著對方，撇了眼看似嘴硬卻早就被那紅透半邊耳根出賣的戀人，不禁加緊了擁抱了力道。  
「欸！太緊了，放我下去。」  
「不要！」  
「⋯⋯嘖。」

灑滿亮粉的八角星在樹頂端顯得格外耀眼，不知不覺渲染四周浪漫的霧氛圍讓彼此體溫逐漸攀升。

櫻井依依不捨的放下二宮，二宮則一個轉身給予溫柔的舔吻，舌尖將喜歡的心意交纏在柔軟的唇緣邊，甜膩的交換呼吸後，櫻井想要開口說什麼卻被對方一指堵住了方才被吻腫的雙唇，沈默的搖搖頭。

考驗彼此間默契一致似的，他們不再出現任何對話、內心也不再遲疑，將彼此之間的距離重新貼上。  
同時撫著對方的腰際，從下往上沿著指尖感受雙方紅纓被輕挑玩弄，一起粗喘、一起摩挲著肌膚與性器上的熱度，緩慢的享受著屬於兩人的藝術品，慢慢的、完整的包覆著，同時拉鬆緊纏繞全身上下的紅色絲帶，解開後又同一時間拆開了禮物盒上的包裝紙。  
赤裸裸的包裝盒上沒有一絲的色彩，沾濕情慾的眉目交會間，將彼此逐漸點綴嫣紅與水乳交雜的白液，指尖環扣著指尖，沒入、再抽出、再溫吞的沒入、再緩緩抽出⋯⋯

讓對方的香氣不發一語的進入、透過交合滲透進去，只殘留下汁水淋灕的液體交融、破碎的輕喘，櫻井迎合擺動的腰肢，二宮輕閉雙眼無聲的給予對方，早已讀懂彼此的身體語言，只需要接觸、就已經足夠。  
在同時進入高潮的那瞬間二宮再度堵住櫻井從齒縫間溢出的嬌嗔，同時偷偷將對方的無名指包覆住，「嗚嗯⋯⋯？ニノ這是？」

「聖誕快樂，翔。」

櫻井餘光瞥向自己無名指上閃耀著剔透色的白銀婚戒，不禁讓眼角泛溢了水光。

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

《早安吻》

『叩—叩—』，兩聲禮貌性的敲門聲並沒有得到漆黑的臥房主人的回應，櫻井翔輕手輕腳的開啟房門入內，「ニノ⋯我們明天都休假，今天可以跟你睡嗎⋯⋯？」  
「⋯⋯隨便你。」，被窩內傳來沙啞的嗓音，得到允許的櫻井聽畢，盡可能把動作放輕的躺上床。

盯著枕邊人的後腦勺已經快一個小時，都對稿到半夜，櫻井翻來覆去卻也沒感覺到睏意，而躺在一旁的二宮從下班回來已是一副疲態，到了這種深更半夜早就已經睡的有微微鼾聲。

不該把放在桌上的咖啡喝掉的⋯⋯櫻井在心裡懊惱著幹嘛這麼怕浪費食物，硬把下午買回來沒喝完的咖啡給解決掉，讓自己現下怎麼樣都睡不著，這樣會白白浪費彼此好不容易能對上的假日。  
牆上的鐘發出的滴答聲在失眠的夜晚顯得更鮮明，櫻井挪動身體讓自己靠近二宮一點，對於熟睡的二宮他有點羨慕又帶點嫉妒。戳了戳那剛修剪短的頭髮而露出的後頸，但對著睡著的人表達不滿顯然是徒勞，二宮只是掙扎一下完全沒有醒來的跡象。最後櫻井也不知道自己是怎麼睡著的，對牆上時間最後的印象是接近凌晨四點。

前一天加班的影響，二宮和也醒來的時間比平日晚了很多。偏過頭望向還沒有進入過度誇張睡相的櫻井，加上依稀記得在睡著的期間身旁的人給他的騷擾，推測出櫻井這八成是前夜失眠很晚才睡著。  
看著接近中午的時間，二宮還是選擇喚醒櫻井，以免他到了晚上又失眠睡不著，「翔さん，你要起來了嗎？」

「嗯⋯⋯」  
眼睛都沒睜開的櫻井一副沒清醒的模樣，二宮見狀故意在櫻井頰邊呼了口氣，往嘴角邊親了一下，「真的不起來嗎⋯嗯、唔⋯」  
被櫻井突然纏上來，迎來的是軟綿綿如撒嬌般的吻，一陣唇舌間的纏綿後，二宮發現櫻井似乎是半夢半醒的樣子。泛紅的眼眶，沒有完全張開的眼睛像是蒙上了水霧，與平常相比還來得軟糯的嗓音，說著還想要，指緣在他身上摩挲。  
平時大概是礙於自己是年上那一方的關係，櫻井在他面前很少有像這樣直接撒嬌的舉動。在二宮眼裡，這時的櫻井像極了撒嬌的奶貓，戀人難得的直接了當，二宮也不管這樣其實就是一種睡姦。在對方半夢半醒之際趁虛而入什麼的，他承認自己在這種時候起了反應的確是有點變態，但這樣的悖德感倒是更讓自己煞不住車。

「翔ちゃん⋯」，親吻著櫻井的耳朵，伸出舌頭舔弄著耳垂上的凹痕，憐愛的把一手伸入櫻井的衣內輕撫著腰際。另一手探入褲內握住男根，指腹摩擦著前端，突然的刺激櫻井從鼻子發出哼聲，但沒有反抗的意思，還順從的抬起腰部好讓二宮把他下身的衣物褪下。  
在櫻井順從的配合下，二宮順利的做完前戲的擴張，途中還被櫻井拉下來吮吻唇瓣，下巴的痣也被親吻過去，一路下來就像是被未長牙的幼崽咬著一樣。二宮將自己的慾望埋入櫻井體內後便開始慢慢挺動，耳邊都是對方沒隱忍的哼聲，以及喃喃著喜歡等字句。

「唔⋯那邊、好舒服⋯⋯嗯、哈啊⋯⋯」  
也許是因為前陣子兩人都忙於工作，也好一段時間都沒做了，還沒清醒的櫻井以為自己是做了春夢，身後接受著來自二宮一下一下的進出，而很直面的享受迎來的快感，前端顫顫的射出白濁。射精時收縮的內壁咬著二宮不放，讓二宮差點忍不住就在對方體內釋放出來，貼上櫻井頸上散發著信息素的腺體舔咬，將性器抽出來用手套弄，最後射在櫻井的腹部上。

看著高潮後又睡過去的櫻井身上被他弄的一片狼藉，二宮嘆了口氣便開始清理現場。把櫻井身上以及床鋪沾到的體液都清理乾淨後，櫻井還是閉著眼平穩的呼吸著。  
他醒來大概真以為是場夢吧⋯⋯二宮是這麼想的，望著戀人毫無防備的睡顏，再次向唇邊親吻一下。

「⋯⋯おはよう，翔ちゃん。」

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿


	24. 番外-同居三十題4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 同居三十題系列
> 
> 《午睡》
> 
> ＊這篇內除了NS還有SN（也就是櫻二）肉慎（CP雙向）  
＊藉由夢境來讓小倆口性轉（？）一下
> 
> 作者：Kaoru

同居三十題《午睡》 

今天醒來二宮覺得自己不太對勁，有一點使不上力⋯⋯也莫名從體內散發著令人不舒服的濕悶感，二宮眉頭深鎖的往身旁一看，櫻井已經離開家裡出門去工作了。  
昨晚櫻井嚷嚷著睡不著覺想來跟他一起睡，實際上也只是偶爾隨意找個藉口想陪陪最近忙到兩人不怎麼有獨處機會的戀人。

尤其是櫻井，這幾天回到家的時間幾乎半夜時分，疲憊不堪的身軀也沒有多餘的時間和自己黏在一塊，打理好後的櫻井很自然的向前獻上晚安吻，二宮輕撫著對方的臉說晚安，櫻井便帶著笑容回房，他沾床後不到幾分鐘便陷入沉睡。

就跟平常一樣沒有任何異常的狀況發生。

但不知道為什麼⋯⋯今天身體說不上來的異狀讓二宮莫名焦躁難耐，想著可能是自己最近睡眠時間較少的關係，讓整個身體都被拖垮似的失去某種支撐點。  
然而從清醒那一刻起後頸隱約灼傷般的刺痛感他卻怎樣都無法解釋⋯⋯只得起身去鏡前看看自己是不是被什麼蟲給咬出傷口。

欸？  
「這是⋯⋯腺體？」，鏡前的二宮拼命側著身往頸後的疼痛來源上確認，他曾給予咬噬那戀人的腺體模樣，令人難以置信的在一夜之間從自己身上完美複製出來，同時意識到後頸四周也清楚染上了些令人感到毛骨悚然的紅暈⋯⋯

二宮和也赫然發現自己成為了Omega，好死不死，還在最糟糕的時間點進入了發情期。  
「等一下！這不可能⋯⋯」  
二宮立刻奔到床邊拾起手機打電話聯絡的櫻井⋯⋯進入語音信箱⋯⋯  
「嘖！可惡⋯⋯」  
他只能傳了簡訊說希望櫻井能夠回電話給他，除此之外真的腦筋一片空白瞬間完全失去任何應變能力，只能無力癱軟的埋進被窩裡⋯⋯讓熱潮一點一滴開始慢慢侵蝕自己的意識。  
二宮第一次體會到Omega發情是多麼的無助、難耐甚至是滿身恐懼⋯⋯不僅頸間的脹痛越來越猖狂，不斷啃噬著痛覺神經，更可怕的是牽連到下身不適的滲透了不少黏稠液體，雙腿發軟得全身被慾望給叫囂著，身體熱燙的快要融化，不聽使喚的開始顫抖。

原來⋯⋯翔一直以來都在默默承受這些痛苦嗎？⋯⋯  
二宮閃過這個念頭後緊咬著下唇，莫名有種不甘心的心情湧上心頭，他無法想像在櫻井遇到自己之前還是之後，甚至是直到標記前都是，對於發情期的恐懼有多深、過程有多苦，他都無法設身處地體會到這副身體所背負的沈重壓力。

難以受控的身體反應讓體溫劇烈攀升，彷彿快被焦灼感燒透全身，呼吸開始失去規律節奏的粗喘，二宮只能連滾帶爬偷偷進去櫻井的主臥室內找到他平時放在床頭櫃底下的抑制劑看能不能藉此熬過去⋯⋯

怎麼會沒有？  
二宮疑惑看著空蕩蕩的床頭櫃裡頭，接著又使勁力氣的爬到其他地方翻了幾個櫃子。

⋯⋯沒有、都沒有⋯⋯  
二宮幾乎找不出任何控制Omega發情期的藥物，可能是熱潮持續消磨自己的意識跟理智，開始荒唐的想著如果自己成了這副模樣，那麼櫻井他該不會也在某個時間點成為了與自己性別完全相反的狀態⋯⋯才會找不到任何抑制劑⋯⋯

二宮越想頭越痛，只能無助的趴在冰冷地板尋求緩解悶熱難耐的體溫，任身下放肆的潮氣流溢，濕濡與黏膩交加的氣味隱約從鼻腔內拂過，那是蜜奶融入溫醇的蜂蜜裡帶點酸澀的檸檬餘香，宛如自己完全就是個盤中任人品嚐的甜點，一點反駁的意志也不被允許⋯⋯  
此時此刻他腦海中唯一所想到的，是櫻井的溫柔眼神，無論現在櫻井是什麼性別、什麼模樣，他只想櫻井陪在他身邊，如此卑微的願望僅僅只需等待對方下班，糟糕的身體狀況卻使當下幾乎失去控制般瘋狂折磨的地步，簡直是度秒如年。

一瞬間他嗅過一絲微醺的酒香⋯⋯讓人舒適的不禁吞嚥一口水，越來越濃厚⋯⋯甚至過於嗆鼻，夾雜濃烈的葡萄酒醇氣味籠罩整個空氣，赤裸的肌膚被刺激上一陣莫名的興奮感，被潮紅渲染的餘光一瞥，映入眼簾是櫻井極度憂慮的眼神。  
「⋯⋯ニノ⋯⋯怎麼會⋯⋯」  
「翔⋯⋯さん、你為什麼、嗯⋯⋯」，二宮身體無意識的攀上櫻井令人難以抗拒的身體，雙唇抿了抿渴望索取對方的唾液，他還是隱忍維持著理智想要好好的跟櫻井解釋，「翔さん、對不起我⋯⋯我變成了、唔、」，櫻井力氣強勁的擁住二宮的身體，將鼻尖靠近對方後頸邊溫柔的舔舐，引來二宮獲得紓解的一聲輕喘。  
「ニノ，放輕鬆點⋯⋯我咬著腺體的話會舒服點⋯⋯」  
「翔さん、難不成你⋯⋯啊、嗯⋯⋯」，二宮還沒說完，櫻井便張著牙崁近脹紅的腺體內將信息素沒入二宮的血液中慢慢融和，身體也漸漸失去自己的抵抗，生理上變成了Alpha的囊中物。

但彼此都知道這場熱潮並沒有這麼簡單，櫻井力氣大的可以完全壓制住身下Omega像布偶般任人擺佈的身體，用信息素催情後直接將對方標記，可是櫻井並沒有這麼做。  
櫻井只是溫柔的將二宮抱上床後，用指緣輕拂過二宮被逼急的眼淚，蜻蜓點水的在額間送了一個輕吻。「ニノ⋯⋯你來代替我的位置緩解發情期。」  
「翔さん⋯⋯你在、胡說些什麼⋯⋯」  
「之後的難受與痛苦，我不想讓你知道。」  
二宮滿懷疑惑癱軟在櫻井泛出不少汗水的懷中，那正摟住自己或輕或重的力道就知道對方在忍耐，他在忍耐作為Alpha本能侵略Omega的衝勁，他自己卻脆弱得跟一張纖薄的紙，一撕即碎的渺小，一直以來深受如此不平等對待的櫻井，正不想讓自己經歷過他曾經有過的恐懼。  
「翔さん，沒關係，這是你該做的⋯⋯」  
「不！這不是任何人該做的，只因本能的反應而侵犯ニノ，這種事我辦不到！」  
「翔さん⋯⋯」，二宮發覺他很生氣，也被熱潮迷糊得不知道是在氣什麼，甚至氣得想哭，然而他沒有力氣反抗，沒有力氣去反駁對方，身下還未緩解的溫度開始隨著櫻井濃烈信息素瀰漫而又開始擦槍走火，二宮無奈只得打算直接舔吻櫻井，逼迫他被慾望完全侵蝕得已標記自己。  
而櫻井輕易的躲開二宮的舉動，躲到對方燙紅的頸窩間說道，「我來擴張自己，你先忍一忍，我知道Omega要是前端高潮跟後頸注入信息素的時機幾乎差不多，也可以達到臨時標記的效果。」  
「我不懂⋯⋯你到底在堅持什麼⋯⋯翔さん！」，即使二宮慍怒的低聲怒喝，他奮力的反抗也對眼前的氣場毫無招架之力，櫻井利用Alpha特有強勁力氣跟信息素交融的壓力將二宮死死的禁錮在床上動彈不得，胡亂的將自己身下衣物褪下，碩大硬挺的陰莖立刻在二宮眼前彈起。  
果然對方早就忍很久了。  
二宮泛滿水光直勾勾的望著對方替自己擴張時難受吃痛的模樣，他幾乎不忍目睹的流下眼淚，二宮輕閉著雙眼，他心想這樣下去眼前最愛的人只會固執的在自己眼前自我虐待。  
深信對方也不會輕易為此做出妥協，那麼既然如此，也為他所想要的做出妥協就好。

「翔さん。」，二宮吃力的抓住櫻井扣住自己身體的手臂。  
「我不會停的⋯⋯」  
「我知道，讓我來吧。」  
「⋯⋯ニノ⋯⋯」  
「求求你了翔さん，讓我來幫你。」，二宮伴隨那溫軟的啞嗓間同時無意識泛出了淚光，吐露出嗓音微乎其微的哭腔確實讓櫻井停下了動作。

櫻井放開了二宮，二宮則緩慢起身爬到床邊，將平時非發情期做愛時會用的潤滑液從床頭櫃子裡拿出來後，開始緩慢的用手指沾在櫻井甬道裡小心翼翼擴張，對方狠狠被劇烈脹痛侵蝕的神情比平時Omega性別時前戲的模樣完全不一樣，帶點讓人卻步的侵略感及隱約被制約的那種束縛，被壓迫得有些頭暈目眩。  
身為Alpha的櫻井開著腿乖巧的給身上嬌小身體顯得特別軟弱的Omega做前戲，連二宮也沒想過會出現這樣子的狀況，令人難耐的是身後越是盯著櫻井的前端，自身早已失控般流淌大量自體供給的生理潤滑液，前面也半勃的情況下情不自禁緊貼著櫻井的胸前依附點情慾，「翔ちゃん，我喜歡你。」  
「ニ、ニノ、怎麼突然⋯⋯」  
「翔ちゃん⋯⋯好喜歡你⋯⋯」，二宮舔吻著櫻井身上的乳纓，越來越黏膩得像個孩子貪戀身下的身體，用Omega特有撒嬌細嫩的口吻安撫櫻井身下的不適，櫻井也慢慢起了感覺，接納二宮給予安心感的用雙手勾住戀人肩後。  
「⋯⋯嗯，我也是。」

經過細心的前戲過程後，櫻井輕喊著一聲說可以了，二宮則再度用雙唇跟舌尖不停在櫻井身上做點記號，最後停在對方紅潤飽滿的唇邊，彼此親密的交換著唾液及溫潤香甜的信息素，「翔ちゃん⋯⋯會有點痛⋯⋯」  
「嗯，沒關係。」，櫻井寵溺的雙眸探進二宮深邃的褐色瞳中，眼神交會將愛慕彼此的喜悅蓋過慾火般的性需求，二宮的陰莖頂進櫻井體內，一瞬間強烈的撕裂疼痛讓身為Alpha受到侵犯的本能上櫻井不知不覺兇狠的開口咬住二宮的肩膀上，滲出細細的鐵鏽味。  
「唔！」，二宮忍著對方給予的疼痛繼續將自己送進更深處，開始緩慢的抽插動作，一瞬間獲得性慾少許緩解的二宮盡量持續舔吻被自己侵入的身子哄著對方，盡量讓他稍微舒適的轉移注意力。

「翔ちゃん、放輕鬆、嗯、」，二宮礙於Omega過於處於劣勢的體力，拼勁全力也仍然是Alpha體能的二分之一，櫻井體貼的抓住二宮，將腰部隨著二宮的進出節奏擺動起來，每一下絕妙的引導至櫻井的敏感點，原本隱忍特帶雄性的低喘突然把高聲調，二宮聞後全身酥麻而起，開始憑著潛藏本能深處渴望支配身下所愛之人的慾望去撞擊體內最深處，櫻井也默契的加快腰部擺動，每一下逐漸包覆全身釋放壓力的失重感，享受被快感充盈的每一瞬間。

「翔ちゃん，我⋯⋯」  
「ニノ，我要咬囉。」  
「嗯⋯⋯」  
當二宮射出精液的同時，櫻井也使勁本能將虎牙崁進二宮的腺體中，釋放全身所散發的藏釀微醺酒香味，與輕微奶香融合為一體漸漸變成獨特的奶酒香。  
二宮已經耗盡體力，癱軟倒在櫻井還未平緩呼吸的胸膛上。「翔⋯ちゃん，謝謝你⋯⋯」

「不會⋯⋯ニノ有好一點嗎？」  
「翔ちゃん。」  
「嗯？怎麼了⋯⋯還是不舒服嗎？」  
「你根本就不夠。」  
二宮很清楚，憑著自己的體力跟後面的刺激是無法讓Alpha達到高潮，但體貼的櫻井翔，滿腦子只要幫助二宮能夠平緩痛苦便足夠了。

真的⋯⋯很不甘心，明明知道對方是本能渴望侵入的那一方，為什麼要在他面前壓低姿態忍氣吞聲成為被接受的那一方呢？自己憑什麼可以單方面的滿足，卻只能眼睜睜看著對方的付出⋯⋯  
「ニノ，你累了吧？先睡覺吧，我等等自己去解、唔！你在做什麼？」，二宮攀下身開始放肆舔舐著櫻井還未消下的硬挺，憑著情慾跟本能將其含住。  
二宮憑著直覺給予對方十分甜膩的吸附，在信息素濃烈的催情下，櫻井也忍不住舒適的低喘幾聲，快感像潮水似的一股腦兒襲捲而來，頭暈目眩被催情劑般的信息素迷幻的不輕，櫻井曲起泛白的腳趾間纏上二宮的身上，雙腿一扣住背脊後，二宮被一陣霸道的推力壓在下方，他知道櫻井確實被挑起了本能反應的征服欲。  
「翔，你給我進來。」  
「⋯⋯不行⋯⋯」，櫻井拼死拼活利用僅存的理智在拒絕這一切的侵犯。  
二宮近乎哽咽的嗓子沙啞怒吼起來，「櫻井翔，憑什麼你滿足我就好，這算什麼？」，二宮氣的往上握緊拳頭砸向櫻井的胸口，然而力氣虛弱的一點威脅也構不成，只能當作是情緒發洩的媒介罷了。  
「我不想⋯⋯讓ニノ歷經這一切⋯⋯」  
「你好差勁⋯⋯櫻井翔你好差勁，為什麼就不能讓我滿足你⋯⋯」，二宮傷心得比熱潮還要難熬，為什麼他眼前心愛的人拒絕自己是這麼一件痛苦的事情呢？「⋯⋯難不成翔さん討厭我這副身體嗎？」「不是！」「翔さん⋯⋯」，二宮用擅抖的雙手捧起櫻井被汗水打濕的側臉，「我希望你也能喜歡這樣的我，因為不管你是Alpha還是Omega都是我喜歡的翔さん。」

「⋯⋯ニノ、」「嗯？」  
「那我進去囉？」  
「嗯。」  
櫻井將自己的陰莖送進二宮汁水充盈的內壁中，快感如潮水般湧入二宮的腦海，身子反射性想要避開那衝擊般完全陷進柔軟的床內，雙腳受到刺激的纏在櫻井腰肢上，深入淺出的運動不停激起後穴內的敏感點，二宮身體已染盡艷紅欲滴的緋色，櫻井迷戀的黏著親吻，盡量動作小心翼翼減少對二宮的傷害，「翔さん、你用力一點沒關係⋯⋯啊、嗯⋯⋯」  
「可是⋯⋯」  
「我沒那麼脆弱，笨蛋！」，二宮賭氣不服輸的仰起頭胡亂啃咬櫻井的後頸，似乎是失去理智的二宮有些氣急敗壞，開始變得比剛剛更兇狠一點。  
馴服著如脫韁野獸般身下的戀人完全勾起了強烈的Alpha征服欲，使得撞擊變得越來越洶湧，Omega因抽送大量分泌的滑液從交接縫處不斷的流洩而出。  
二宮漸漸開始感覺不到疼痛，反倒酥麻的敏感神經遍佈每寸肌理，衝破腦門的快感已經侵蝕兩人之間，任憑短促的嬌喘從齒縫間流出，櫻井將對方漂亮貓唇緊緊貼著，加快了進出動作。  
被過度失重的性癮溺斃的兩人，全身上下無不遍佈著濁液，櫻井身後殘留著二宮精液的水漬從大腿內側下滑滴落，前端正不停被二宮另一個黏液包覆填滿。

「啊、嗯⋯⋯翔⋯⋯」，被強制高潮過度操弄的二宮近乎失去了僅存的意識，眼神渙散的只剩性慾依附，微張的唇瓣還在櫻井的身上游走，好攝取更多讓人心安的信息素，櫻井越進越深，終於頂在生殖腔內釋放，不久後二宮也迎來第二次高潮讓白濁沾滿櫻井汗涔涔的腹部間。

虛弱的二宮變得有些犯睏，軟呼呼的鑽進櫻井的懷中，結合處正黏著讓人不太舒服的白色黏液，他終於理解為什麼櫻井之前事後總是會不安的想哭，總是想緊緊擁著自己的Alpha不放，身為Omega才知道自己是如此害怕下一秒便失去珍愛呵護自己身體的戀人。

Omega實在是有了太多無奈的承受，無論生理上的被侵犯、本能的弱勢甚至是被拋棄的不安，時時刻刻不被這一切社會及生態食物鏈所束縛、種種傷害⋯⋯  
他更應該，珍惜身邊的櫻井翔，無論他是Alpha還是Omega，都應該像捧著寶物一樣無時無刻珍惜著⋯⋯愛著他⋯⋯

二宮眼角突然被突如其來的體溫拂過，一陣抽離現實的空白間突然驚醒。

「啊！」  
「啊！ニノ？」  
「欸？翔さん？」，二宮突然起身四處張望，稍微確認摸摸自己的後頸，還未回神的模樣被櫻井滿是疑惑的眼神傻愣愣盯著看。  
「ニノ，你做惡夢了嗎？怎麼哭了？」  
「欸？我⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯我覺得不是什麼惡夢⋯⋯只是⋯⋯」  
「只是什麼？欸？咦？」  
二宮兀自從正面使勁的鑽進櫻井溫暖的懷裡磨蹭撒嬌，軟綿綿的低著嗓輕聲細語，「我喜歡你，翔ちゃん。」

「嗯？ニノ，你到底發生什麼事了？到底是什麼白日夢讓你變成這樣？」，櫻井雖說是滿腦子的問號在四周盤旋，還是溫柔的摟住身下依偎自己可愛的戀人。

「沒什麼⋯⋯就只是突然想這樣說。」  
「少騙人了，你肯定夢到了什麼，平常做的時候你對這種話可固執了死都不說，何況是現在⋯⋯」，櫻井似乎藉著這個機會偷偷抱怨示意對方更應該多說說這種甜言蜜語才對，沒想到對方真的反常的黏了過來，巧妙用帶點嬌嗔的舔吻正搔弄櫻井的心尖。「翔ちゃん，想做。」  
「可以是可以，可是ニノ你到底夢到了什麼？」，櫻井剛睡醒衣衫不整的模樣被自己撩起來，二宮勾著唇貪戀得不得了，輕舔身前乳頭慢慢勾起對方的性慾。「嗯、ニノ，唔、快告訴我⋯⋯」，視眼前最愛最重要的Omega如寶物般珍惜著，然後用自己的方式愛慕著，二宮邊想著邊無視對方不停好奇投來的質問，巧妙醞釀點情慾向下壓制對方開始展開攻勢⋯⋯

當彼此交纏之時，午睡間短短的夢境也成了二宮和也自己私藏的秘密，鎖進屬於自己的記憶宮殿裡面，僅有那份得來不易的珍惜，是必須全心全意獻給自己的櫻井翔。

＿＿＿＿


	25. 番外-同居三十題5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 同居三十題系列
> 
> 《相隔兩地的電話》
> 
> 作者：kanki

同居三十題《相隔兩地的電話》

在接到通知時二宮驚訝不已，因為覺得必要性不大，他並沒有在職場上表示過自己有什麼戀人或是婚約對象之類的，然而上司好像以為他是無牽無掛的樣子有了一項決定，二宮在收到自己要被外派的通知時有些意外。  
一般來說接洽他們公司接的案子都不會輪到他來處理，外派就更不用提，不過這次還要有些技術協助，原訂他們部門要去的人員臨時住了院，在這幾乎都是有家室的大叔的部門內，而二宮又是個資歷算夠但也最淺的人員，就首當其衝的被推選出來。  
⋯⋯已經很久沒受到這種被推做苦差事的情況了，組長說著抱歉找不到其他更適合的人選，並要他當作磨練個經驗也好，二宮想著也就一個月而已，就接下任務。

「事出突然，我大約下個月能回來。」  
「欸、要一個月！？」  
才剛結束黃金周一起去外縣市旅遊而餘裕未全消的櫻井聽聞此事，一股強烈的失落感誇張的浮現在臉龐。

「⋯⋯我會盡量不要拖太久的，晚安。」，胡亂揉了揉櫻井有些浮腫的雙頰，二宮打個哈欠眼角略顯惺忪的起身準備回房。  
才一站起身，手臂被牢牢的捉住，使得二宮重心不穩向著那隻手的主人方向跌去，身體被櫻井緊緊摟著，接收到戀人無語的暗號，二宮舒口氣，在對方唇邊落下一吻。

經歷一晚的纏綿，二宮幫還沒睡醒的櫻井拽好被角，盥洗時望著鏡中自己的疲態，心想著未來將近一個月的時間裡，究竟會如何。一直以來有在出差的都是櫻井，他還是第一次當這個角色。  
二宮知道櫻井昨晚顯露著一絲失落是因為櫻井一直想一起過六月的生日，不過他想也許自己才是那個先受不了中途跑回來的人也說不定，畢竟他可是第一次因為工作關係要待在外地這麼久。對自己猜測並嘲諷一番後，便準備出門，踏上倆人為期一個月分別的旅程。

兩人都是屬於分開時不會過分緊密聯絡的類型，特別是二宮，排除文字訊息，主動打電話的次數少之又少。滑動著與二宮的聊天室，一開始偶有幾張照片讓櫻井能知道對方所處的環境，然而近期都只有一些隻字片語。  
櫻井突然有種對方真狡猾的感受，因為本身工作的關係，二宮能在電視上看到他，而自己卻連二宮的臉都沒見著，有彼此陪伴的感覺早已從裡到外於血肉滲透至心房，越是習慣，寂寞就越是會無限放大。

即便空調正常運作著，櫻井還是忍著身體微微潮熱的不適，一手握著抑制劑，專心的盯著鐘上指針的走動，忐忑的等待17號的零點整點一到，按下事先打好祝福語的訊息欄位送出鍵。在到達整點前的幾秒，掌心內的手機卻突然震動響起，櫻井被嚇的正著，慌亂的按下接通，「ニノ？怎、怎麼了？」  
「也沒什麼，就想說、在跨日的最後一刻⋯」  
久違聽見二宮的聲音，因為疲勞而嗓音帶點沙啞。而語尾的音量逐漸減少，櫻井只覺得二宮害羞時耳根紅潤彆扭的模樣彷彿就在他面前。此時秒針正巧走向整點，「ニノ生日快樂⋯⋯你什麼時候回來、唔⋯」  
「⋯翔ちゃん？發熱期了⋯？」  
透過話筒隱隱約約聽見櫻井些微急促的呼吸聲，二宮馬上聯想到他離開將近一個月可能會出現的原因。  
「沒事⋯唔、陪陪我說話就好⋯⋯」，上升的體溫讓櫻井的思緒逐漸糊成一團，本能的只想將堆積在內心已久的思念透過電波頻率傳達至戀人的耳裡。

片刻的寧靜只讓櫻井的呼吸聲透過話筒顯得特別放大，而二宮突然的開口讓櫻井原先發熱的身體加快了心跳。  
「不介意的話⋯我想試著讓你舒服點⋯」  
「欸？怎麼做⋯⋯」  
「照著我平時對你做的，自己試試看⋯」  
二宮傳來開啟視訊鏡頭同意的通知，接通後櫻井得以從掌心的電子螢幕上一窺多日未見的戀人，那頭的二宮面露點倦意，但看到自己的樣子又多了些擔憂，這樣的二宮讓櫻井處於發熱期惶恐不安的內心多了一絲暖意。

「⋯翔さん，你在我房間對吧？」  
完全忘了視訊一開啟就會暴露自己所在的位置，由於發熱期而膨脹開來的寂寞感，櫻井早在前一小時就已在二宮房內的床鋪窩著，事跡敗露的令櫻井移開了眼神。  
「那正好，如果弄髒了你就回房間睡。」，二宮藉著櫻井現下思緒已經糊成一團的情況，用話語引導他讓自己能夠緩解不適。

櫻井聽話的將手機支在床頭邊，背對著鏡頭將睡褲連著內褲一併脫下，趴在床上翹著臀部，後穴流淌出的濁液使得腿根展露些許水光。早已習慣對方的體溫、氣味，卻在此時隔著螢幕感覺到與面對面時不同程度上的羞恥，而當櫻井顫抖的搖頭喊著無法進行下一步時，二宮則在另一頭安慰著「別怕，和平時一樣我陪著你。」  
最後櫻井選擇轉過身面對鏡頭張著腿，握著下身的男根開始上下擼動，拇指不時的在冠狀溝上磨蹭，另一隻手向自己的後穴口按壓幾下後插入，在二宮低沉有些沙啞的呼喚，他聽得出來二宮已經動情，他抬起頭望見那雙褐色瞳內已蘊涵著情慾，戀人不在身旁，但卻好似能感受的到對方的氣味，「也讓我看ニノ的⋯」

二宮略顯驚訝一會兒，抿了抿唇出聲答應，「好啊⋯」，拉下褲頭將下身袒露在鏡頭前，腦裡一邊還在想他和櫻井兩人這還是第一次對著手機鏡頭這麼做，手一邊握住半勃的莖身。  
櫻井在自己身後的動作隨著二宮自慰擼動的動作，邊想像邊試著模擬平時二宮在自己體內進出的快感，二宮隱忍著壓低聲音說話的嗓音在耳邊，櫻井聽話的將進出的手指增加至三指，掌上都是從自己這Omega體內分泌出來的濁液。  
兩人的喘息聲透過話筒音響傳遞給彼此，櫻井在自己越加越快的動作下，前端的小孔緩緩流出白液，二宮也在一會過後在自己手上釋放出來。盯著二宮手上漸漸沾染上濁白，櫻井下意識的舔了舔下唇。

「⋯⋯別再煽動我了。」，故意將始末推託在櫻井身上，即便是自己提議的，二宮抽了紙巾把手掌上的痕跡擦除。  
「唔、我沒有。」  
輕笑幾聲二宮認真的向著鏡頭說道，「翔さん⋯謝謝，在生日的時候陪我。」  
「都是ニノ在陪我吧、我才該說謝謝⋯你快點回來吧⋯⋯」  
年長他一歲的戀人像這樣直白的向自己表達依賴感的模樣，壓在心底深處不敢表於形的思念感一瞬湧上喉間，二宮抹了下鼻頭，「我過兩天就能回去了，等我。」

分離將近一個月的時間，讓彼此之間更意識到對方之於自己是有多不可或缺，距離回去的時間越近，他越是想念著戀人的體溫，彼此相擁時融合在一起的味道，所以沒忍到回家的那天先播了電話。二宮在內心嘲笑著自己，果然先受不了的就是自己沒錯。

——


End file.
